Digital and DinoThunder Power Rangers
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: Zeltrax has been back and is unleashed full force attacks on the Digidestined. But so has Scorpina, and Psycho Ranger Blue, and all are after a digital catalyst. New Megaligo Power, and Digital Powers, and Tamers? Takari/Kenyako maybe a new pairing?
1. Enter Megaligo Ranger: Digi gone Dino!

A/N: Alright. I just got finished watching a whole season of Power Rangers Dino-Thunder and am working on the first season. And I'm loaded with ideas. DakariKingMykan said it was hard for him to get all his Power Ranger ideas out for the Digital Rangers, but I'm taking that challenge. However, this will be totally different. He has given me permission to use his ideas for what Digital Power Rangers, but only the Rangers themselves and their zords, which were the digimon, not his storyline. Mainly because I'm a Takari fan, but it's also because it's his storyline and I don't need to improve on any of it. This is going to be one very exciting fic hopefully, and maybe it will be awesome enough to make it on Television. Haha, yeah, I doubt that, if I have my own channel someday, but hey it's worth a shot. This is also going to be my story for the time I have come back from the digital world the first time and then have to go back, Season 01.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Digital, MMPR, or Power Rangers Dino-Thunder or Digimon. I do own my character and whoever else I put in there that is not part of these shows and I make up.

One more thing, I am also in these fics, just because. My name is Tim Reynolds, Cincinnati, Ohio. My digimon is Arnamon. You can check out what his Digivolutions are on my author page. Or check out my fic, Digimon the Movie: The Battle Against Diaboromon (In my perspective.) There will be things coming later. Digital Rangers will also be later as well. Enjoy. Oh this chapter also occurs during Season 1 of Digimon. The time frame will be a little messed up as well making everything around the present time-frame. It'll make it around 2005, but the story line will be focused during 2004, really messed up, I know.

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*??*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?

**Enter Megaligo Ranger: Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers**

(Power Rangers Roar!)

There's a Light in the Distance  
See them Coming Closer  
With the Force of Ages  
Of Centuries Gone By

Protectors of the Right  
Dino-Defenders and Digimon can Fight

Dino Rangers Roar!  
and the Digi- Rangers Score!  
Save us from these evil forces  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

Victory is Ours Forever More  
Protectors of the Right  
Dino- Defenders and Digimon can Fight  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

For Everything That's Right

Dino Rangers Roar!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)  
and Digi- Rangers Score!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)  
Save us from these evil forces  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

Dino and Digi- Rangers Win!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)  
Power From Within!  
(Rangers and Dino Thunder and Digital!)  
Victory is Ours Forever More  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

Tim (remember this is me) woke up realizing he was back at home from the digital world. "Wow, that was weird. Hey, I know I followed the others through the gate in Myotismon's castle, so I should be back in Odaiba, but I'm not. I'm back at home. Wait a second. Where's Arnamon?" He wondered aloud.

"I'm in here!" A voice called out stuffed in Tim's closet.

Tim ran over to open his closet door. "Arnamon! Oh, I'm really sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, just a little unhappy about being covered up. Don't let it happen again."

Tim laughed, "Sorry about that Arnamon, I do need to keep you from mom and dad though, until the time is right to reveal you to them. I don't think they'd be too happy about it."

"You have the Crest of Trust though, they need to be able to trust you." Arnamon commented proudly.

Tim sighed at that, "Yeah, I know, still it's best to keep this all a secret for now." His stomach started to growl. "Oops, I'm hungry, better get something to eat."

"Don't forget about me!" Arnamon whined.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something." Tim said as he walked out of his room and over to the stairs.

Later Tim and Arnamon go outside to see if he can find any other signs of digimon or any of the other digidestined. "I can't find anything. I guess they're all back in Japan since that's where they started out in the first place." They searched for a little while longer until something caught Arnamon's eye when they got back to the house. He went over to the basketball hoop to look at it. "Arnamon, is something wrong." Tim asked as he walked towards the digimon. Arnamon just kept staring at something he'd found in the ground near the basketball hoop. When Tim got there he let out a gasp. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he saw it. He reached down to pick it up. "Watch out Tim!" Arnamon warned. "Don't worry Arnamon, everything will be fine." Tim replied as he took the silver thing in his hand. "Huh, this looks vaguely familiar, like I've seen it on T.V. before or something." Suddenly as he said that he saw a portal open up just over ahead of them a few feet. What came out surprised Tim and Arnamon. "I know those! They're triptoids!" Tim said.

Rock Punch! Arnamon yelled out as he went to get the triptoids as they started to attack. Arnamon's attack though didn't faze them. "That was weird." He muttered.

Tim though went straight into battle as if he'd done it a million times, he'd seen Power Rangers before and had even practiced the moves and new ones he made up, but it was the first time in a real battle.

"Hiya! You things are going down!" Tim kicked wildly knocking all of them down. Then he let out a punch which came out with a hard force knocking all the triptoids to the ground. "Wow! That was something!" He commented. Another portal suddenly opened. Tim and Arnamon then went to check it out, but as they got to it they were sucked inside. "Whoa!"

Tim and Arnamon then found themselves inside a huge layer. "This is obviously a hideout for bad guys." Arnamon said. "No kidding Arnamon. I think I have a hunch though where we are." Tim replied quietly.

"Oh, you do???" A voice hissed behind them. Tim and Arnamon immediately spun around. Tim gasped at what he was staring at. Scratch that, who.

"No way! It can't be!"

"It can't be what?" The being hissed.

"Mesegog!" Tim yelled. "I thought I knew something was up.

"So, you know my name. How very interesting." Mesegog replied. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous for just some kid to walk into my layer. However, I think I could use that thing for my experiments. It may be very valuable to me."

"No way! If you think I'm going to allow you to use Arnamon as an experiment just to create some sort of evil monster like thing, you've got one thing coming to you!" Tim shot back.

"You dare challenge me?!?" Mesegog yelled out.

"Duh!"

"You annoy me more than those other bratty Power Rangers and they're teacher!" Mesegog said getting in Tim's face.

"You hurt Dr. Oliver or your son, I'll take you out!" Tim growled.

"So you know about Dr. Tommy Oliver too. The tide shifts then."

"You bet it does, hiya!" Tim yelled as he kicked Mesegog in the face.

"You think you can beat me? Think again. Hold on. You have something in your hand. Let me see it."

"If you think I'm going to hand over the silver dino-gem, you've got one thing coming. I will not give into evil."

"Then prepare to be destroyed!"

"Let's go Arnamon!" Tim yelled as he made his way to a portal he had just found.

They broke into a run and went straight into the portal. When they landed Tim realized they weren't back in Cincinnati.

"Hahaha!" Mesegog laughed evily behind him. "I see you've found your way to Reefside, you're obviously not from here."

"You bet your freaky Dino-Face I'm not. And I'm not telling you where I'm from either."

"Oh, I'm hurt. Here, let me give you something that you can fight to ease my pain."

"What? That made no sense." Tim replied.

"Dispose of him!" Mesegog yelled before disappearing into a portal again. In his place stood a dragon like monster with fire as his body and an armor coating around him. (Not the best idea I know, but it's the best I can come up with for now until I get me a beta reader that can give me some ideas. If you have any ideas for the future or even changing this monster, let me know. I'm better with Digimon.)

"Well, this ought to be interesting. Arnamon, see if you can take him out digivolving."

"No problem."

Arnamon digivolve to! Strongomon! Strongomon digivolve to! MetalStrongomon! (Main digimon battle song plays.)

Metal Blaster!

"I don't think so! Dragon Blaze!"

The attack hit MetalStrongomon sending him back and de-digivolving. "Oh no! Arnamon, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That does it. Your going down fireball. Hiya!"

Tim got up and kicked the dragon as hard as he could which actually sent him back. It had more effect than MetalStrongomon's attack. "Hey you! Ready for more? Mega Punch!

Meanwhile in the Cyber café in Reefside:

"All right! I'm almost to the last level on this!"

"Looks like Ethan's more psyched about this game than usual."

"You're right Conner. I just wish he'd give it a rest once in a while."

"Heh, yeah I know what you mean Kira. But he has become quite a good soccer player lately, I've gotta give him that. Say, where's Trent?"

"Oh, he said he had to go somewhere today. I think it's out of town."

"Gotcha. Well, he's not missing too much today." Conner replied before they were cut off by Dr. Oliver's voice.

"_Guys, I need you down here quickly!"_

"What is it Dr. O.?" Conner asked.

"_We've got someone fighting a fire dragon, looks tough."_

"Oh, man, I was just about to win this last level."

"_Sorry Ethan, but this comes first. I'll meet you guys over at the spot of the battle. Good luck."_

"Alright Dr. O. You guys ready?" Conner asked as soon as they went outside to avoid being detected.

"Ready!"

"DINO-THUNDER- POWER UP!" (Just so you know, Ethan is Blue, Kira is yellow and Conner is Red. Tommy is black and Trent is the white ranger, but he's not in this one as I just said.)

They all got on their bikes and zoomed off to the location. There they found someone fighting the fire dragon.

Hiya! Oohh! "Ouch, this isn't going over so well." Tim said.

"Hey you, why don't you pick on someone you can actually fight?" Conner yelled out. "Hiya!"

"Wow!" Tim said, "This is awesome, I finally get to meet you guys in person. My name is Tim Reynolds"

"Well that's nice, but I suggest you leave the fighting to us now."

"Oh no, I'm staying in the battle Conner."

Conner was shocked, "Whoa! Hold up, how'd you know my name and who I was?"

"Long story. Now let's get him!" Tim yelled out.

"Whatever, suit yourself."

Just then a black ranger shot into view. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Whoa, sweet, Dr. Oliver, or should I say the legendary Tommy Oliver!" Tim said. "Great to meet you. I'm Tim"

Tommy looked up at Conner, "Hey, don't look at me Dr. O., he already knew somehow.

Tommy disregarded it and looked at Tim, "I'm not sure, but you might need this."

"A power morpher! Nice." Tim replied as he put it on his arm. "It's my turn. DINO-THUNDER POWER UP! MEGALIGO RANGER, RANGER OF TRUST! DINO THUNDER RANGER MEGALIGO SILVER! YAH!"

The suit was silver with crystal like shoulder pads (kind of like the ones Tommy had as the Green and White Rangers in MMPR) with the Dino symbol on the front. When he morphed he slammed the ground with his hand instead of the normal flying through the air and landing. After slamming his hand down he came back up as the helmet came on and a sword appeared in his hand which he whirled around a few times before holding it in an attack position.

The others look on amazed. "Whoa! Now that's cool!" Conner implied.

"Megaligo Ranger. Impressive." Ethan replied.

"Silver Ranger, now that's something you don't always see." Tommy said to himself.

"Alright you big fireball, let me teach you a lesson not to play with fire. Hiya, sword of Trust!" Tim sliced through the air making a shape like an * and punched it straight at the dragon. "Now for my Megaligo Punch, Hiya!" This sent the dragon flying back against the mountains. "Now let's put them together guys!"

"Right!"

"TREX BLASTER! FIRE!" The blaster shot out a wave of energy causing the Fire Dragon to explode and turn into rocks. Of course it wasn't the end.

Mesegog: Those rangers make me sick. That Megaligo Ranger will pay for this! Hydro Regenerator!"

Black clouds formed over the monster sending out a rain like substance which caused the Fire Dragon to come back and grow taller.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see something that huge!"

"That's just the beginning," Dr O. replied, "Brachiozord!"

Conner, Kira and Ethan all jumped into their respective zords. However once their Megazord was complete the FireDragon shot a wave of hot energy, too hot for the zord to handle causing it to crash to the ground and causing a lot of electricity to show.

"Oh no! Guys. Guess it's my turn. Alright, Megaligo zord!" A zord came out of nowhere and Tim jumped up and went inside the zord. "Alright, Megaligo zord, online! Full Power! Time to send this fireball back! Super Mega kick!" The zord jumped up and delivered a full force kick the re-grown monster. "Arnamon, I need your help on this one! I've gotta plan!"

"Right!"

Arnamon digivolve to! Strongomon!

"Wow! What's that?" Conner asked stunned.

"Amazing, that thing, whatever it is, he had with him changed!" Dr. O. replied.

"Okay Strongomon, it's time for a Digimon/Zord hookup!"

"No problem" Strongomon roared.

The Megaligo zord then made room for Strongomon, using his arms and body, then it covered him back up with the zord shields and plates. It also gave Strongomon a viewing glass in which he could see through. The zord also had a grown version of the Sword of Trust when Tim put his sword of Trust in to pilot the zord.

"Okay, let's finish this up!"

"I don't think so! Molten volcano!"

"Aaah!" The zord was hit causing Strongomon to be knocked unconscious. "Oh no Strongomon!" Just then Ethan, Conner, Kira and Tommy's gems all started to glow sending energy to the Megaligo zord and inside it hitting Strongomon. He then de-digivolved and something else occurred. "What's this? I feel like I have more energy! Arnamon Warp Digivolve to! WarStrongomon!"

"Wow! He digivolved to Mega! Sweet!" Tim said.

"Digivolved, what does that mean?" Tommy asked.

Tim was still stunned, "I'll explain it all later. Here's what the Digimon Analyzer says about WarStrongomon:

WarStrongomon, A mega level digimon. His strongest attack is Rock Blaster which sends out lots of force that causes Rocks to break, it has the ability to blast the strongest of objects. When it hits and smashes something, especially a huge boulder it sends the debris flying from the point of impact at almost 10 times of a normal race car's speed and is faster than MetalGreymon's Giga Blasters! WarStrongomon's fists are made with small amounts of Chrome-Digizoid Armor. (This is in the areas through the Carpals, Metacarpals and Phalanges) The force is so strong that it'll break through almost anything. "

The digimon song starts playing. (Don't own that)

"_Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls, hey digimon hey digimon, Champions of the Digital World!"- Keeps playing_ through the battle.

"Alright WarStrongomon, let's knock him out for good! Sword of Trust Rock Blaster combo! Hiya!" They both shouted as there was a slash of the sword and a punch that shot through the dragon and caused him to explode as the Zord turned around away from the explosion in an heroic stance. WarStrongomon then de-digivolved and Tim came out of the zord. "Whoo, that was awesome! Say, where's Arnamon?"

"Over here, except it's not Arnamon now, I'm in my in-training form. I'm Machdramon, I may be small but I make up for it with my steel armor. (Arnamon has the same kind of look, but not as much steel, he still has armor. I'm still trying to figure out exactly what he'll look like.)

"Well, you were great Machdramon! Power Down!" Tim powered down as well as the rest of the group.

Conner came up to him and shook his hand, "Hey man, that was pretty cool. Not bad for a first time."

"Hey, I've practiced this stuff tons of times, ever since watching almost all the Ranger shows on T.V., especially Tommy and the Mighty Morphin Rangers."

"We were a show?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, yeah, about that."

"Never mind that. Let's get you something at the Cyber Café, you must be beat," Tommy replied. "And maybe you can tell us a little about this stuff and that digi thing you have with you."

*_*_*_*_*_**

At the Cyber Café: Tim had told the four of them as well as Trent who had just come back, about everything he knew about the Rangers and also about Digimon and the Digital World.

"You mean Dr. O. was on T.V. and dozens of times?!?, That's awesome! You're famous Dr. Oliver!"

"Yeah, well that may not be the greatest thing in the world." He replied.

"Don't worry, no one even knows you really exist Tommy. Remember it was just a T.V. show. And if it hasn't reached Reefside, it probably won't in the near future."

"Still Tim, we have to keep our guard up more now that we know about this. We don't want to become huge celebrities over this."

"Yeah, I know, but I've got bigger things to worry about right now. We've got to get back to my place. Myotismon's henchmen could be there as well."

"Good luck with that," Ethan said, "This digital world sound pretty interesting, it seems like there's a lot for me to study on that."

"Haha, Ethan, you are a lot like Izzy, the kid over in Japan who was one of the digidestined to get to experience the digital world a day ago. I think you and him would really like to meet someday. But for now I need to get back, but how without Mesegog knowing where I am is going to be hard."

"I think I can help with that," Hayley (she's the owner of the Cyber Café) replied coming behind them. "Come outside for a second."

Everyone followed Hayley outside to the back. What they saw surprised them. "Wow! Is this mine?" Tim asked.

"You bet it is. It's your Megaligo bike and it's the fastest one I've perfected so far. It allows you to go speeds up to 230 MPH. It also has blasters on the front area to where you can lock your sword in for battle to give it an extra fire power boost. I also built in hover craft capabilities just in case. In that mode you have two more blasters on the bottom to go with the blasters on the top giving you extra firepower."

"Wow! Alright, this is sweet. I guess I best be going then. Thanks Haley and thank you guys. Ready Arnamon?"

"Ready when you are."

"Dino-Thunder Power up!"

Tim morphed back into his Megaligo suit and got on the bike with Arnamon and they were off in a flash.

"Um, why don't we have something like that?" Conner asked.

"I'm working on it Conner, just give me time." Hayley replied.

*_*_*_*_*_*_**

Back in Cincinnati

Tim and Arnamon ended up right back at the house, "Wow, that was an awesome ride, Hayley must of programmed it to come straight back here. I hope they'll be okay over there." Just as he said that, the strangest thing happened. "Wow! Arnamon, check out the sky!"

"I see it but what is it?"

"It must be the digital world! Everything has been thrown out of whack!"

Just then his family walked out and saw him, "Tim! Where were you?" His dad asked.

"Oh, sorry I was out for a while."

"Well you could have told us."

"Sorry about that." Tim replied as he continued staring at the sky in wonder.

"What are you staring at," his mom asked before staring up in the sky as well. She gasped at the site. "What? What is that?"

"The digital world," Tim replied mutely.

"You mean, where the place where the digimon we watched on T.V. are from?"

"That's it, and I've got something to show you." Tim replied as he pulled out his digivice, tag and crest and also his dino morpher and his Megaligo bike. Arnamon also walked in front of him.

His parents stared in wonder and in shock. (Remember this is my POV but I'm not using I, just pretend I am. If you like that better though when I'm talking to my family then I'll do that instead.) "Okay Tim, you owe us an explanation, now!" His dad said angrily.

Tim quickly told them the story about going to the digital world and then coming back, then becoming a power ranger. "It was unexpected dad, you have to believe that." Now, the digital world is at stake, I have to go." He said as he held out his digivice just like Tai and the other seven kids were doing at that precise moment over in Japan. In a second a white light came down beside him.

"You're not going." His dad said sternly still a bit angry about the events happening. Just then a Snimon appeared from right out of the sky.

"GET DOWN! Don't let it touch you or you'll freeze!" Tim shouted. They all got down and waited for it to pass by. They got up as soon as it left. "See that's why I have to go. The balance of the real world and the digital world is off balance. I have to go or otherwise the Dark Masters will destroy everything." Tim replied. "Arnamon, let's head out." He said as he and Arnamon went towards the white prism. "I'll be back, don't worry. Put my bike somewhere, I won't need it right now."

"Be careful!" His mom yelled as Tim disappeared with Arnamon into the sky.

(To be continued)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Next Time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers:**

A few years later:

It's been about 5 years since the escapades in the digital world the first time and Tim getting his Dino-Morpher. While the rest of the Dino-Rangers ended up having to using the last of their Dino-gems powers and autodestruct their zords to defeat Mesegog and Zeltrax's mega form, Tim got to keep his for certain reasons to help and defeat the virus on the internet, then later the Digimon emperor, Ken Ichijouji and later Arukenimon and Mummymon and lastly Oikawa and MaloMyotismon helping the digidestined from all around the world. T.K. and Kari are on another date to America, but something happens while Tim is driving them to the theatres….

"So what are you guys doing today?" Tim asked.

"Oh, just a movie and then maybe some ice-cream afterwards," T.K. said as he looked over at Kari. However Kari was staring at something else in the DQ parking lot next to the Wilder Movie Theater. "Kari, what's the matter?"

"Uh, T.K., what are those?" she asked.

Tim happened to look over at the same area she did, what he saw stunned him. "No way, it's Triptoids! I thought they disappeared when Mesegog was defeated!" He shouted as he immediately took the farthest parking spot from the theatre. "You guys stay here." He commanded as he immediately put on the brake and hopped out of the car. "Hiya! He shouted.

What is with the sudden appearance of the Triptoids?

Inside a dark castle a shadowy figure appears, "What do you have for me, Niro?" He asked his new evil professor.

"Lord Zeltrax, only the latest technology! I give you the digi-remoleculizer."

"And what is that supposed to do?"

"Well sir, we just found a new place that can supply us with our monster needs. The place is called….The digital world. I have sent new and improved triptoids that can withstand a digimon's attack and take them away."

"Perfect, now that those Dino-Rangers no longer have their powers, we shall be able to continue forth against the world as planned. Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer will pay.

What is Zeltrax doing back? And what evil plan does he have now that the Dino-Rangers are no longer able to battle? Find out next time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Rangers.


	2. Zeltrax's Return and Plans

A/N: Okay, so here is another chapter for Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers. It's my newest project among a bunch of other ones. First I want to let everyone reading my fanfics to know that, A New Beginning Part 2, will unfortunately not be continued for specific reasons by the original author of the storyline it comes off of. It was a continuation from another author, Patamon32, who was continuing a new start to the series from LilacKamiya, the original author of the series. So with that settled here is more. Ken take it away.

Ken: Tim doesn't own Digimon or the MMPR or Dino-Thunder Power Rangers except his dino-ranger form and other people and also the original ideas for the Power Rangers Digital belongs to Dakari-King Mykan.

Thanks Ken, but of course I'll have more add on ideas and everything, especially since I've been watching the seasons over again and re-reading the Power Rangers Digital. It should be quite interesting. Remember, this will be taking place a good time after my first fanfic, one that I'm still working on to edit, but it should be out sometime this summer. I have me a beta reader for my digimon fics, he's someone I work with and is already impressed with my ability to write hundreds of pages in a short amount of time and he hasn't even read them yet. I surprised myself with that though when I started last fall. I have tons of ideas flowing through my head and so little time. Also one more thing before I begin, well known author here on and Patamon's World, Lord Pata and his friend queengatomon, have started up a great new site:

.com

Please check it out!

So, here we go!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

(Power Rangers Roar!)

There's a Light in the Distance (The original Dino-Thunder Rangers appear)  
See them Coming Closer (They morph)  
With the Force of Ages (Tim appears separate with Arnamon)  
Of Centuries Gone By (Double Screen: Tim morphs and Arnamon Warp Digivolves.)

Protectors of the Right (Five screen: T.K. with Patamon, Kari with Gatomon, Davis with Veemon, Yolie with Hawkmon and Cody with Armadillomon)  
Dino-Defenders and Digimon can Fight (Ken with Wormon)

Dino Rangers Roar! (Shows all them Going Digital)  
and the Digi- Rangers Score! (The digi-zords)  
Save us from these evil forces and Digivolve! (Shows all the rangers together)  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!) (Zeltrax, BlackGatomon and SkullSatamon and his monster companion Niro)

Victory is Ours Forever More (The previous villains of all the Rangers)  
Protectors of the Right (Previous fights of the digi-destined)  
Dino- Defenders and Digimon can Fight  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

Dino Rangers Roar! (Shows the digi-destined going through the digiport)  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)  
and Digi- Rangers Score!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)  
Save us from these evil forces  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

Dino and Digi- Rangers Win! (Finally shows all the digidestined and rangers standing together in a group.)  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)  
Power From Within!  
(Rangers and Dino Thunder and Digital!)  
Victory is Ours Forever More  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*

**LAST TIME ON Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers….**

**Tim had just gotten back from a narrow escape from the digital world jumping through Myotismon's gate two seconds in a flash after Matt and Tsunomon had gone through. However, he did not end up back at the summer camp in Japan like the others had started out at, he ended up back at home at the exact same time he'd left.**

"_Wow, that was weird. Hey, I know I followed the others through the gate in Myotismon's castle, so I should be back in Odaiba, but I'm not. I'm back at home. Wait a second. Where's Arnamon?" He wondered aloud._

"_I'm in here!" A voice called out stuffed in Tim's closet._

_Tim ran over to open his closet door. "Arnamon! Oh, I'm really sorry. Are you alright?"_

"_I'm okay, just a little unhappy about being covered up. Don't let it happen again."_

**Upon their return afterwards, Tim and Arnamon both search to see if the digi-destined ever ended up with them. They find no trace of them, however….**

_Arnamon, is something wrong." Tim asked as he walked towards the digimon. Arnamon just kept staring at something he'd found in the ground near the basketball hoop. When Tim got there he let out a gasp. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he saw it. He reached down to pick it up. "Watch out Tim!" Arnamon warned. "Don't worry Arnamon, everything will be fine." Tim replied as he took the silver thing in his hand. "Huh, this looks vaguely familiar, like I've seen it on T.V. before or something." Suddenly as he said that he saw a portal open up just over ahead of them a few feet. What came out surprised Tim and Arnamon. "I know those! They're triptoids!" Tim said._

_Rock Punch! Arnamon yelled out as he went to get the triptoids as they started to attack. Arnamon's attack though didn't faze them. "That was weird." He muttered._

"_Hiya! You things are going down!" Tim kicked wildly knocking all of them down. Then he let out a punch which came out with a hard force knocking all the triptoids to the ground. "Wow! That was something!" He commented. Another portal suddenly opened. Tim and Arnamon then went to check it out, but as they got to it they were sucked inside. "Whoa!"_

**There, they land in the layer of the Dino-Thunder Rangers arch nemesis, Mesegog….**

_Tim and Arnamon then found themselves inside a huge layer. "This is obviously a hideout for bad guys." Arnamon said. "No kidding Arnamon. I think I have a hunch though where we are." Tim replied quietly._

"_Oh, you do???" A voice hissed behind them. Tim and Arnamon immediately spun around. Tim gasped at what he was staring at. Scratch that, who._

"_No way! It can't be!"_

"_It can't be what?" The being hissed._

"_Mesegog!" Tim yelled. "I thought I knew something was up._

**Tim and Arnamon make an escape through an invisi-portal, however they end up in Reef Town, where the Rangers are located…..**

"_Wow!" Tim said, "This is awesome, I finally get to meet you guys in person. My name is Tim Reynolds"_

"_Well that's nice, but I suggest you leave the fighting to us now."_

"_Oh no, I'm staying in the battle Conner."_

_Conner was shocked, "Whoa! Hold up, how'd you know my name and who I was?"_

"_Long story. Now let's get him!" Tim yelled out……._

……"_Whoa, sweet, Dr. Oliver, or should I say the legendary Tommy Oliver!" Tim said. "Great to meet you. I'm Tim"_

_Tommy looked up at Conner, "Hey, don't look at me Dr. O., he already knew somehow._

_Tommy disregarded it and looked at Tim, "I'm not sure, but you might need this."_

"_A power morpher! Nice." Tim replied as he put it on his arm. "It's my turn. DINO-THUNDER POWER UP! MEGALIGO RANGER, RANGER OF TRUST! DINO THUNDER RANGER MEGALIGO SILVER! YAH!......_

**There, upon meeting the Dino-Rangers, Tim fights another of Mesegog's monsters….**

_Alright, Megaligo zord!" A zord came out of nowhere and Tim jumped up and went inside the zord. "Alright, Megaligo zord, online! Full Power! Time to send this fireball back! Super Mega kick!" The zord jumped up and delivered a full force kick the re-grown monster. "Arnamon, I need your help on this one! I've gotta plan!"_

"_Right!"_

_Arnamon digivolve to! Strongomon!......_

……**It doesn't go exactly as planned, however, Ethan, Kira, Conner and Tommy's gems all send energy to MetalStrongomon's digital data, de-digivolving him in turn letting him Warp Digivolve to Mega inside the Megaligo zord….**

"_Alright WarStrongomon, let's knock him out for good! Sword of Trust Rock Blaster combo! Hiya!" They both shouted as there was a slash of the sword and a punch that shot through the dragon and caused him to explode as the Zord turned around away from the explosion in an heroic stance. WarStrongomon then de-digivolved and Tim came out of the zord……._

**Finally, after the battle Tim receives the newest invention from Hayley, A Megaligo Power Bike, ranging from 230 mph, and finally returns to Cincinnati without Mesegog noticing. However afterwards, Tim has to go back to the Digital world upon finding that Myotismon has been defeated and face a new challenge with the other digidestined….**

**That was last time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!**

*_*_*_*_*_*_**

5 years later…..

It's been about 5 years since the escapades in the digital world the first time and Tim getting his Dino-Morpher. While the rest of the Dino-Rangers ended up having to using the last of their Dino-gems powers and autodestruct their zords to defeat Mesegog and Zeltrax's mega form, Tim got to keep his for certain reasons to help and defeat the virus on the internet, then later the Digimon emperor, Ken Ichijouji and later Arukenimon and Mummymon and lastly Oikawa and MaloMyotismon helping the digidestined from all around the world. The former Dino-Rangers Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira are all in college, Conner is in on a soccer scholarship with offers later to play professionally, Ethan also got a full ride due to being a genius and a computer geek, Kira is a pretty big musician in Reef Town, and is studying music of course, and Trent is in fact getting to do his drawings professionally and is under the private tutor of Carson Brady. Tommy is still teaching, but continues to do reconstituted light work with Anton Mercer on their old work and what went wrong with Anton's formula that started Mesegog.

Things are now pretty quiet in both the digital world and the human world, and T.K. and Kari decide to head on another date in America. So Tim is driving them to the theater in Wilder Kentucky.

"So what are you guys planning on doing today?" Tim asked.

"Eh, just a movie and then some ice-cream afterwards. Nothing much." T.K. replied, smiling as he looked over at Kari, but that changed to a look of confusion. "Kari, what's the matter?"

"Something's up, I can feel it." She said curiously. Then she gasped. "T.K.! What are those?" she said pointing to the D.Q. parking lot as they had pulled in.

Tim had seen the same thing she had, except he had seen an invisi-portal open up and what came out of it. "Triptoids!" He shouted as he pulled the car into the Wilder theatre parking lot and immediately stopped the car at a space. He got out as well as T.K. and Kari. Their digimon also got out. "I don't believe it! I thought they disappeared after Mesegog was defeated!" Tim thought aloud as he saw the Triptoids coming straight after them. Gatomon, Patamon and Arnamon each attacked.

Lightning Paw!

Boom Bubble! PAH!

Rock Punch!

The Triptoids were knocked away by the force a little, but none of them sustained any damages. The digimon, as well as T.K. and Kari were stunned. Tim wondered what was wrong. "The triptoids must have been specially designed to withstand a digimon's attack! But how?" He thought. He then rushed into battle.

Kapow!

Zap!

Pow!

He easily took down each Triptoid one by one. However there were a lot more left and they were headed after T.K. and Kari. "Guys, watch out! Defend yourselves someway."

"How?" T.K. asked.

Tim thought quickly, "Use any special moves you know from basketball or something!"

"_Of course, my basketball," T.K. thought as he opened up the back seat and got out his b-ball._ T.K. figured he and Kari would play a little ball maybe before the day was done. He'd get it early. Kari had already figured out to use her cheerleading moves and was beating the triptoids easily.

Kapow!

Zap!

"Double Kick and Punch!" She yelled double kicking and punching three of them head on.

T.K. went into basketball mode. "Ever play ball?" He questioned the ones heading in on him. He started dribbling and using his special evasive maneuvers to block the triptoids also confusing them. He then used his speed, jumping and throwing abilities to knock all of them to the ground. Finally they all disappeared.

"That was really strange." T.K. said. "Those things just came out of no-where."

"Yeah man, I know what you mean." Tim replied still deep in thought.

"Uh, Tim, it seems you know more about this than we do." Kari told him. "What's going on?"

"Honestly Kari, I have no idea. I thought those things disappeared a long time ago, but they just suddenly showed back up." Tim replied still confused of the recent even that just happened. "You guys better get back to your date."

"Well, what are you going to do?" T.K. said taking Kari's hand.

"I've got an errand to run, but I'll be back in time to pick you guys back up." Tim said as he went to his car to open up his trunk. "Gatomon, Patamon, I need you guys to stay here, but keep hidden." He said as he got his Megaligo bike out.

T.K. and Kari walked over to the theatre with Gatomon and Patamon following not too far behind.

"Alright Arnamon, let's get going." Tim told his digimon partner.

DINO-THUNDER POWER UP! MEGALIGO RANGER, RANGER OF TRUST! DINO THUNDER RANGER SILVER!

Tim got on his Megaligo cycle with Arnamon hanging on to the bars. "Alright! Let's head out!" In a flash he was gone and in just a few seconds he was back in Reef Town, for the first time in a long time.

Meanwhile….

At the Cybercafé….

Ethan is inside completing his work on the latest on computer software he's created, Conner is taking a little rest from soccer practice, Kira is working on writing her music and Trent is taking time off from his drawings to help Hayley on a slightly busy afternoon.

"_Hmm… It's been a while since we have done anything exciting lately." Conner thought to himself going into a bit of a daze._ Little did he realize things were going to change. Just then, Cassidy comes up to him with Devin, her boyfriend now of about four years or so, not too far behind her.

"Hey Conner! What's up?" She asks startling him bringing him out of his daydream.

"Huh?! Oh, Cassidy, hey. Not much, I was just thinking about how we haven't had anything major happen lately. In fact it's been too long."

"Oh, going into Ranger mode I see," Cassidy replied sarcastically as Devin, now beside her, stifled a laugh. "Then answer me this, Cassidy Cornell, Channel 5 news reporter, do you think that there will be…" Conner stared at her trying not to laugh as she started that spiel, which was now a joke, even though she was still serious on making it as a reporter. Just then Tim rushed into the café and interrupted her.

"Oh, sorry Cassidy, but is Dr. O. around Conner?" Tim asked him.

"Uh, I think he might be in his lab with Mr. Mercer." Conner answered him.

"Thanks Conner." Tim replied as he prepared to leave.

"Hold up Tim, it's been a while since we've seen you. Is something up?"

"If you want to know then I guess you'll have to meet me at Dr. O's lab." He replied quickly before rushing out.

"Then in that case I guess we'll have to find out as well. Hey Kira, Ethan, Trent, come here for a sec." Conner called out.

"What's up Conner?" Ethan asked the soccer player as Trent and Kira joined him.

"Guys, I think we've got something up. Tim was just here and he seemed a bit disturbed about something and was in a real hurry. He's going to Dr. Oliver's right now. I think we should see if something is up." Conner replied.

"Then let's go," Trent said hurriedly and the rest of them joined him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tim rushed hurriedly past the high school and after that through the long neck of the woods until he finally reached the area of the secret hideout the Dino-Rangers had once met.

Now it was partly a secret research center that Tommy and Anton Mercer were working in. However the gang still hung out there from time to time, whether it was special events, get any homework help from Dr. O., or just to get away from reality for a time, it was just nice to sit back and reflect on all the old things. They even started to let Cassidy and Devin hang out there ever since they had found out that they were the popular Dino-Rangers.

However, today was no option for any of that stuff. Tim had to get the news of the triptoids to Tommy and maybe Anton as fast as he could. _"Man, I was hoping we weren't going to have to deal with this stuff again, but it wasn't good enough." He thought, "At least we have our backup plan since the other's dino-gems no longer work."_ He rushed down the secret stairs in Tommy's house and quickly opened the door to the lab. "Hey Tommy!" He gasped out trying to get some air into his lungs. He looked up to see that Dr. O. and Anton were just talking and had stopped as soon as he had rushed in the door.

"Wow, Tim you look like you've just run a marathon. What's going on here?" Tommy asked looking at him strangely.

Just then the others happened to run into the room at the same time as well as Cassidy and Devin.

"Trent, what's going on here?" his stepfather asked him.

"That's what we're here to find out from Tim," Conner replied.

Tim finally got his air in and started up, "I think we've got trouble Dr. O., some triptoids just showed up out of no where in Wilder Kentucky when I was with a couple of my digidestined friends, Arnamon and their digimon. The thing was, neither Arnamon, Gatomon or Patamon were able to even do anything to the triptoids." Tim told them what happened and when he was finished everyone was sitting around trying to figure out what to make of it.

"Well," Conner replied breaking the silence after a few moments, "It seems like it was just a few spare triptoids, do you really think that there was much more than we know?"

"Conner," Dr. O. replied, we need to think logically here, if there are any triptoids left, most likely they would have come here and not somewhere else across the U.S."

"Dr. O's right" Kira said, "The only time there was ever an invisi-portal anywhere else was when it showed up in Cincinnati and took Tim to Mesegog's lab and then he came here. There has to be something going on for triptoids to have just appeared out of no where."

"My thought's exactly Kira," Tim replied, "besides when I was looking in that direction when they showed up, the portal was a bit different from those of Mesegog's as well, like it was a different color or something. It was really strange."

"I remember we had our own portal at home," Trent said, "Perhaps there's still one that works."

"NO!" His father snapped, "We can't, and it would be too dangerous! For all we know it's a trap to lure us there at this very second."

Tim mused for a second, "Hmm… Maybe he brings up a good point Mr. Mercer. But again, you're right as well, we have to prepare ourselves for whatever is thrown our way, especially if something worse than before is happening. I mean, it seems every time something new and bad comes up, it starts up stronger than the previous evil we faced before it. The same is with myself and the other digidestined, it took a lot of energy for us all to even defeat MaloMyotismon from taking over both worlds. We're probably going to need a lot more strength this time."

"But our Dino-Gems!" Ethan exclaimed, "I mean, defeating Mesegog completely drained our dino-gems energy out of them. They don't work any more. Yours is the only one of ours that even works still."

Tim frowned, "That's why, there's always a backup plan."

"What do you mean by a backup plan?" Cassidy asked. Everyone quickly turned around and looked at her. They had completely forgotten that she and Devin had been there the entire time.

Tim quickly broke the silence and reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-3, "With these." He stated.

"But that's your digivice," Ethan replied, "What's that going to do for us? Especially if Arnamon, or the other digimon your friends have can't even fight them."

"Well, that's where, thankfully, Gennai, Izzy and Azulongmon all come in. I told you about them didn't I?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, you know Izzy, besides Ken Ichijouji, is our genius, Gennai is the one who figures out the prophecies of the digital world, and Azulongmon is the guardian of the western hemisphere of the digital world. Gennai wanted to make sure we were ready for anything just in case something happened in the digital world that even the digimon couldn't handle. So with the help of one of Azulongmon's cores we were able to get something new started." Tim replied as he walked up to the computer Tommy was using. "May I use this for a second Tommy?" Tommy nodded and pushed his seat away so Tim could get through. He then stuck his D-3 under the digital scanner.

This was no ordinary scanner. Just like Izzy's pineapple computer, which had a slot for the older digivices to read the digivices, this scanner was more as well. Tim continued as it started to scan the digivice. "Now these D-3's and the digivices all have special functions. While the older digivices only are able to detect other digivices, and give our digimon the ability to digivolve, the D-3's have more abilities and we're able to expand them more. Currently it's three main functions are, Digital, Detect and Discover. However, a few years ago, I found out that Yolie, one of the newer digidestined, was able to expand the memory of these," Tim pulled out his D-Terminal and showed it to them. "Not only were these able to send messages back and forth, she was able to expand it se you could communicate lively between everyone. Izzy also, with the help of a friend in Colorado, was able to find out more which included a map and then the three main functions. So Gennai, Izzy and I found out that if we could possibly expand the D-Terminal even more, we could send out the extra power, when needed to our D-3 digivices just like the armor digi-eggs when we need them. With the help of one of Azulongmon's power cores, we were able to do just that. However we were only expecting it to be for the digimon, but we found we could do this as well."

Tim pressed a button on the keys and in a couple seconds a picture popped up of a power ranger. And a picture that looked to be like Davis to the left of that.

"So wait Tim," Ethan interrupted, "You're saying that you were able to create a new brand of Power Rangers?"

"That's right Ethan. If I remember correctly though, we're not the first ones to be generically made by accidental means. In fact there has been a time where it was unexpected." He looked over at Tommy, "If I remember correctly from the video that Ethan, Kira and Conner told me about, there was the Light-Speed Rescue squad. I realized, that they were generically made by a bunch of tests just by us. But that's not the only other time. I believe you, Tommy and Dr. Mercer, accidentally started something in the Dino-Gems. This time, however, this was started by humans and digital data. So presenting the new Power Rangers, the Digital Power Rangers."

"How'd you come up with all this?" Conner asked.

"Well, I did have some help from Dr. O, he was actually a big help in all this, in fact he was the one to run some tests and scans before we figured it was safe to work.

Dr. O. stood up, "But there's something we can't do yet. We don't haven't found the rangers yet and all the D-3's are different colors belonging to different digidestined. Such as Red, yellow and blue. They're all of the different destined. Red should be the leader, yellow is normally a girl, not saying it can't be though, and blue normally goes to the one quite smart."

"Well, we don't need to worry about that now. We have it all taken care of. And I already know who our rangers are. It's obviously going to be the new digidestined. So there's nothing to worry about." Tim replied.

"So we just have to sit over here and relax and watch you guys have all the fun," Conner asked.

"Sorry Conner, but you're dino-gems are still ancient history and mine is the only one still going. It's time we let the D-3's do the work. Cassidy, you have to remember to keep this a secret, understood?" She nodded her head in agreement. "People know about the digimon, digidestined and the digital world, but if it was to get out that they are now power rangers too, I could only imagine."

"Well," Trent said, "If there's anything else we need to help out with, let us know."

"Sure thing Trent." Tim replied as he pulled his D-3 out from under the scanner. "Well, I better get going. Let's go Arnamon. See you guys" Tim said as he walked out the door, leaving the former Dino-Rangers behind.

"Well, now what Dr. O.?" Kira asked.

"All we can do now is sit back and wait. Maybe our time will come to help out again, who knows, but in the mean time there's nothing we can do." He replied.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Meanwhile:**

A shadowy figure is lurking around inside his new base waiting for any reports.

"Lord Zeltrax, we have found something."

"What is it Nero?" He asked his new professor impatiently.

"I have found something that can be a great deal of help to us. Actually, it's a place that can supply us with all that we need."

Zeltrax slammed his hand down on his chair. "What do you have for me?"

"Well, first off I have completed redesigning the triptoids and I'm working on the Tyrannodrones as we speak. However, I'm releasing some of the triptoids now to the place I was talking about. One that can supply us with all of our monster needs. This place is called…..The Digital World."

Zeltrax frowned from under his faceplate, "Excuse me? What good is a bunch of digital data going to do us?"

"Well sir, I've found that these monsters are quite powerful and not just data. They're apparently very real. They can also do very big damage here in this world. We should have this in the bag in no time."

"Perfect! With the Dino-Rangers in the way nothing can stop us. Wait a minute, if these monsters are as powerful as you say they are, then won't they make quick work of our triptoids?" Zeltrax asked suddenly becoming angry

"That's where the new and improved comes in sir!" The professor said as he stepped back a little. "I was able to make it so that the digimon can't do anything to us. In fact, we'll be invulnerable too!"

"Really? How is that going to work?"

"Well, sir, not only do we have those invisi-portals to our advantage, I've created a special mist that will make us invulnerable to the digimon."

Zeltrax laughed evily, "HA HA HA! Now no one can stop us!"

But little did he know, Tim was back on his way to Cincinnati and he would be soon starting a new force in the digital world.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Just as Tim was getting back, T.K. and Kari were walking out of the theatre. He quickly de-morphed and began to put the bike back into his car as Arnamon ran up to meet with Gatomon and Patamon.

"Hey Tim!" T.K. called out. Where'd you head out to?"

"Hey, I just had something to attend to." He replied.

"So, it required you to morph?" Kari asked questioningly.

"Yeah, can't get to Reef-Town quick enough without doing it."

"Reef-Town?" T.K. repeated confused. "What were you doing there? I thought that guy that the other Rangers were fighting was defeated. Is something going on here that we don't know about?"

"T.K., like I said before, I don't know if it's really anything right now. But if there is something happening and it involves something more, I had to be ready"

T.K. looked at him curiously, "You know, come to think of it, you've been acting pretty secretive the last few months. When are you going to tell us?"

"It may be soon, or it may not really be at all. I'll let you guys know when the time is right."

"Okay," Kari relied tugging T.K.'s arm before he could say anything else, "We trust you. Just don't keep us in the dark for long alright."

"Sure thing Kari. C'mon, let's get going back." Tim said as he opened his car door. They drove off sure that they weren't being watched by anything suspicious.

Zeltrax had no clue, but there was someone else, an old, old enemy, somewhere else who had accidentally spotted him from farther than earth. She laughed evily. "Ahahaha! Sooo, there are still rangers around."

"What are we going to do with him my queen?" Something with a very odd voice asked.

"Be patient. We'll let that fool Zeltrax deal with him! And when the time is right we'll take over! But when we do, there had better be no mistakes like before." She said as she pointed her wand at her three most trusted allies, yet she was still smiling, but an evil smile. "I don't want huge headaches again!"

"Yyye..eess, my queen. In fact, I'll start working on monsters right away!" One of the figures replied.

"Goood!" Another one of the bigger figures said growling in amusement, "Then finally I can deal with that Tommy once and for all!"

**Next Time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers….**

It's a peaceful day in the digital world and all of the digimon relaxing as always. But then….

"Three more orders, Digitamamon." Tapirmon tells the big egg digimon.

"Gee, any more customers and I'll have to call Joe to help me, and of course Matt too." Just then a bunch of triptoids show up out of no where. "Hey, what are you? Get out of my kitchen!"

There is a huge fight between the triptoids and all the digimon in the restaurant, but not of the digimon's attacks can stop them. They end up carrying Digitamamon and a bunch of other digimon out and disappearing. However one digimon is left behind.

"Tapirmon!" Tim called out with Yolie, Ken, T.K., Kari, Cody and Davis running behind him. "We got your distress call. What happ…..ened???" Tim and the other digidestined all looked around the restaurant, it was in shambles.

"I'm glad you're here! A bunch of these things showed up out of no where and took Digitamamon and a bunch of the customers out of here and disappeared. I was able to hide. But the worst part was, we couldn't fight!"

Tim looked stunned. "Okay guys, it's time."

………

At Gennai's house……

"Tim what are we here for?" T.K. asked.

"Hold out your digivices to the core." Gennai replied.

Lights start screaming out of the core hitting each digivice. Something changes though, Cody's is now blue, Davis's is now red and Yolie's is now Yellow. Then something else happens…..

"Power Rangers?!?" Kari exclaimed as everyone saw their new suits.

"Wow! Veemon you look cool!" Davis said as he saw the robotic like Veemon.

"Guys, you are now digital power rangers. To morph you say, Let's Go Digital and press the extra button on the front."

And then, who is the old villain watching Tim and the other rangers?

…**.. That's next time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!**

A/N: So just remember, tell me what you think. I just had to add on an old villain as well. If you know, tell me who you think it is. It should be pretty easy, considering everything I've already included in it.

Ken: So, this is going to be a Power Rangers fic.

Yes, but with a digimon twist in it.

Davis: Sounds cool.

Glad you agree Davis, but remember, it's a Takari like always.

Davis: Aaargh. Don't remind me.

So until next time, see you later.


	3. First Full Battle

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back, this is what I ended up writing on my notebook when my computer went down, about 2 months ago, but thankfully, I have a new laptop computer and was able to save all my necessities, including these fics on to my flash drives before everything crashed. A/N: (I have no idea when it was I wrote this.) Ugh! I'm having to write this on a notebook now. Don't get me wrong, I know how to write, but typing has become common nature to me. The lord has really gotten my attention this last weekend, I know. First off my laptop is finally dead b/c the screen keeps going black on me after 2 minutes. So I have to figure out a time to get my excel spreadsheet for Biology e-mailed to myself before it's too late! Then on my way to a church softball game, Monday, my car stalled, thankfully near my house and O'Reilly's Auto Parts. But now it's entirely dead. So now I have to use my grandpa's car while my dad fixes my car, and our main computer restricting me entirely from , and Digimania, which if you haven't gone to it please checkit out and join us if you can. LP (Lord Patamon) would really appreciate it. It is: .com

So for all of you all on Digimania I will attempt to get on via my Dsi or a computer U.C. Clermont. (BTW my car is fixed now and everything back to normal, sort of). So Ken, go for it...

Ken: Tim does not own Digimon or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. The ideas for the Digital Rangers belongs to Mykan. However Tim does own the Megaligo ranger ideas and all new digimon powers and zords.

Thanks Ken. Again, (not anymore) my time here will be limited until I can get a new laptop which I'll have to wait on my dad for. And again Digimania guys, I'll be on my Dsi when I can or erasing my history on our desktop computer. Now, on with the show!

(Back to Real time)

Okay, really on with the show.

**LAST TIME ON Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers….**

**Tim had been driving T.K. and Kari to the theaters when.....**

_ So what are you guys planning on doing today?" Tim asked._

"_Eh, just a movie and then some ice-cream afterwards. Nothing much." T.K. replied, smiling as he looked over at Kari, but that changed to a look of confusion. "Kari, what's the matter?"_

"_Something's up, I can feel it." She said curiously. Then she gasped. "T.K.! What are those?" she said pointing to the D.Q. parking lot as they had pulled in._

_Tim had seen the same thing she had, except he had seen an invisi-portal open up and what came out of it. "Triptoids!" He shouted as he pulled the car into the Wilder theatre parking lot and immed__iately stopped the car at a space. He got out as well as T.K. and Kari. Their digimon also got out. "I don't believe it! I thought they disappeared after Mesegog was defeated!" Tim thought aloud as he saw the Triptoids coming straight after them. Gatomon, Patamon and Arnamon each attacked._

_Lightning Paw!_

_Boom Bubble! PAH!_

_Rock Punch!_

**However the digimon couldn't do anything attack wise, but Tim along with T.K. and Kari were able to defeat them in no time at all.**

"_That was really strange." T.K. said. "Those things just came out of no-where."_

"_Yeah man, I know what you mean." Tim replied still deep in thought._

"_Uh, Tim, it seems you know more about this than we do." Kari told him. "What's going on?"_

"_Honestly Kari, I have no idea. I thought those things disappeared a long time ago, but they just suddenly showed back up." Tim replied still confused of the recent even that just happened. "You guys better get back to your date."_

"_Well, what are you going to do?" T.K. said taking Kari's hand._

"_I've got an errand to run, but I'll be back in time to pick you guys back up." Tim said as he went to his car to open up his trunk. "Gatomon, Patamon, I need you guys to stay here, but keep hidden." He said as he got his Megaligo bike out._

**Tim rushed to Reefside, where he met up with the other former Dino-Rangers....**

"_But our Dino-Gems!" Ethan exclaimed, "I mean, defeating Mesegog completely drained our dino-gems energy out of them. They don't work any more. Yours is the only one of ours that even works still."_

_Tim frowned, "That's why, there's always a backup plan."_

"_What do you mean by a backup plan?" Cassidy asked. Everyone quickly turned around and looked at her. They had completely forgotten that she and Devin had been there the entire time._

_Tim quickly broke the silence and reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-3, "With these." He stated._

"_But that's your digivice," Ethan replied, "What's that going to do for us? Especially if Arnamon, or the other digimon your friends have can't even fight them."_

"_Well, that's where, thankfully, Gennai, Izzy and Azulongmon all come in. I told you about them didn't I?"_

_Everyone nodded._

"_Well, you know Izzy, besides Ken Ichijouji, is our genius, Gennai is the one who figures out the prophecies of the digital world, and Azulongmon is the guardian of the western hemisphere of the digital world. Gennai wanted to make sure we were ready for anything just in case something happened in the digital world that even the digimon couldn't handle. So with the help of one of Azulongmon's cores we were able to get something new started." Tim replied as he walked up to the computer Tommy was using. "May I use this for a second Tommy?" Tommy nodded and pushed his seat away so Tim could get through. He then stuck his D-3 under the digital scanner._

**Tim used the scanner to show them a secret plan that he and Tommy had been working on along with Gennai and Izzy.....**

_So presenting the new Power Rangers, the Digital Power Rangers."_

**Meanwhile, it was revealed that Zeltrax was back and obviously coming up with new plans for destruction....**

_Zeltrax slammed his hand down on his chair. "What do you have for me?"_

"_Well, first off I have completed redesigning the triptoids and I'm working on the Tyrannodrones as we speak. However, I'm releasing some of the triptoids now to the place I was talking about. One that can supply us with all of our monster needs. This place is called…..The Digital World."_

_Zeltrax frowned from under his faceplate, "Excuse me? What good is a bunch of digital data going to do us?"_

"_Well sir, I've found that these monsters are quite powerful and not just data. They're apparently very real. They can also do very big damage here in this world. We should have this in the bag in no time."_

"_Perfect! With the Dino-Rangers in the way nothing can stop us. Wait a minute, if these monsters are as powerful as you say they are, then won't they make quick work of our triptoids?" Zeltrax asked suddenly becoming angry_

"_That's where the new and improved comes in sir!" The professor said as he stepped back a little. "I was able to make it so that the digimon can't do anything to us. In fact, we'll be invulnerable too!"_

"_Really? How is that going to work?"_

"_Well, sir, not only do we have those invisi-portals to our advantage, I've created a special mist that will make us invulnerable to the digimon."_

_Zeltrax laughed evily, "HA HA HA! Now no one can stop us!"_

_But little did he know, Tim was back on his way to Cincinnati and he would be soon starting a new force in the digital world._

"**That was last time, on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!"**

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*??*?*?**??**?*?*?*

It was a long day for Digitamamon so far. He and Tapirmon were very busy at work in his restaurant. It was busier than normal which was causing the big egg's head to scramble, literally.

"Digitamamon, I've got three more orders coming in, and I'm sure the digidestined will be here soon to eat too." Tapirmon said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Gee, any busier and I'll have to ask Joe and Matt to help me!" He said telling no one in particular, and if it was to anyone it would have been Tapirmon. This made him reminisce back to quite a few years back when the seven of the eight original digidestined had come through the digiworld for the first time. Joe had stumbled across the restaurant w/ the not so cool and very irritating Demidevimon. It had made Digitamamon nervous since he had to start working for Myotismon or face reconfiguration and it had turned him into a very hard broiled egg. That is until Mimi and Yolie had gotten across to him a few years later.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted once more, not by Tapirmon, but by dozens of babbling noises. "Whoaaat?!? What are you things?!? Get out of my kitchen you babbling idiots!" However that didn't go so well so he attacked them. "Nightmare Syndromer!" He shot the black nightmarish figure out of his yolk only to have it harmlessly taken down, suddenly finding himself being taken away.

"Hey! Let me go!" He yelled out but to no avail his attempts were fizzled out while the triptoids took him away along with dozens of other digimon.

"Hahaha!" A strange figure laughed aloud somewhere in the woods, "You things think you're so good! Think again!"

"Grr. You'll pay lady, the digidestined will stop you." He tackled her and much to her surprise it hurt and was knocked down. However a flash came and he blacked out before he could do anything else.

She groaned as she got back up, "We've got him, looks like we've got them all, let's go!"

A portal opened up and disappeared without a trace thinking that everything was ready.

Back inside the restaurant:

"Where did they go??" A very confused Tapirmon asked himself. "This isn't good, I'd better contact the digidestined now!"

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Tapirmon! Hey, where are you?!" Tim called out as he and the rest of the digidestined ran into the restaurant.

Tapirmon at first heard this and began to hide, but realized it was the others and came out from his hiding spot.

"Tapirmon, we got your distress call!" Tim called out.

"Oh my!" Kari gasped as she and Yolie looked around at the terrible sight. "What just happened here?"

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" Tapirmon said as he came into view.

"Tapirmon, what just happened? We came as soon as we got your distress call. It's obviously very disturbing." Tim told the digimon.

"Well, maybe you can explain what's disturbing!" Tapirmon yelled.

"Tapirmon, calm down. What happened here and where's Digitamamon?" Kari asked him calmly.

"How would I know?" He snapped causing Kari to jump back a little bit but not too far since T.K. had joined her and immediately placed his hand on her back. "All I know is these things came out of no where and took all of our customers and Digitamamon. Even dumber, we couldn't fight back! They just took our attacks. The only reason I'm here is because I hid in that closet!"

Tim frowned and began looking very spaced, and Kari looked back at T.K. with worried eyes, "The attacks couldn't be used." She repeated still looking at T.K. She turned to Tim, "Timmy," she said snapping him out of his dazed look, "That sounds just like what happened yesterday. Except only we could beat them and neither of our digimon could!"

Tim stared at Kari and T.K. for a second before replying, "I know." He muttered. Finally he looked around at the others, "Everyone, I need you to come with me. It's very important that you do so!"

"Wait, where to?" Davis asked as Tim and Arnamon rushed by him.

"You'll see!" He told them as they rushed out the door, with T.K. and Kari not too far behind.

"Let's go guys!" T.K. called out.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Tim slow down!" Yolie called out. "Kari, T.K.!"

They finally stopped at a big lake. "Um, where are you going? A lake is an odd place to stop at, don't you think?" Davis said.

"For once I agree Davis, why are we here?" Yolie asked.

"Hold on, I recognize this lake, I think" Patamon answered. "Isn't it Gennai's place"

"Yes it is Patamon," Tim replied.

"A house? In the middle of the lake? That's strange." Davis told them. "Hey, there's Gomamon swimming over there!" He shouted out at the swimming mammal digimon.

….

Gomamon heard the shout and his name and looked out of the water. "Huh? Oh! It's the others," he said excitedly as he rushed up to them. "C'mon in guys, the waters great!"

"Well, we will be going in, however not swimming," Tim told him as he neared the shore.

"Huh?" Gomamon stared in confusion towards the bearer of trust. He suddenly realized something was wrong though when the water began to glow under him. "Gaah! Not again!" he panicked.

Tim, T.K. and Kari laughed when it happened.

Gomamon complained, "It's not that funny."

"Haha, on the contrary," Yolie replied laughing, "It's hilarious, though I am a little shocked, what are stairs doing in the middle of the lake?"

"It's Gennai's house." T.K. stated with confidence. "I remember when I was first here. You've gotta remember Yolie, this is the digital world where even the strangest thing occur."

"Oh yeah." she said putting a finger up to her mouth like she was thinking.

"We need to hurry guys! There's no time to lose, especially not here." Tim said as he took off down the steps.

Kari and T.K. looked at each other and smiled before they followed. The others curiously went down the stairs amazed at the view they would never see in the real world.

"Wow! This is weird, but amazing!" Davis exclaimed.

"For once I agree with him, again," Yolie said.

"Well, there's a first for everything," Cody replied as he let out a snicker and Ken followed with a laugh. As did Veemon and the other digimon.

"Veemon," Davis complained and puffed up his cheeks kind of like a Jigglypuff would do. (A/N: Gaah! I used a Pokemon reference, and I don't like it.)

"Shorry buddy, but I had to agree with the truth." He said as the others laughed even harder.

Davis rolled his eyes at him, "Whatever...."

He was about to say more when Tim's voice cut him off. "Gennai, we're here."

"Aaah, quickly, we've got trouble. It's time!" The younger looking old man said.

"Yes, I know." Tim replied.

Suddenly Yolie got a little upset, "Okay, what's going on here," she demanded interrupting Tim." Don't tell me Myotismon is back!"

"He's not Yolie, at least I sure hope not. It's something probably stronger than that creep of a vampire though." Tim said.

"Tim, is it those triptoid things you were talking about yesterday?" Kari asked him.

"No, but they are part of it. Kind of like pawns in a bigger plan. It's time to reveal a plan that Gennai, Dr. Tommy Oliver, Azulongmon and I have been working on for quite a while now. Though we were hoping we weren't going to need it for a while. Everyone, hold up your digivices to Gennai's mainframe." Everyone took out their digivices and immediately flashes of light began to shoot out making them feel all strange. In a few seconds the lights were gone, but they were in a different room. It was obvious they weren't at Gennai's house anymore.

When everything was settled Tim and Ken looked around. It didn't shock Tim but Ken's eyes widened and he gasped. "Power Rangers?!"

"That's right" Tim replied. "Guys, go ahead and take off your helmets." He instructed.

They all did so revealing their faces.

"Wow! That was intense!" Davis exclaimed as he looked around after taking his helmet off. "Hey we're somewhere different!"

"Hey! What gives?" Yolie shouted. "Our colors are different."

Sure enough, Davis now sported the red, but still had the blue digivice, Yolie had the Yellow suit and the red digivice, and Cody took on the blue suit.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Davis exclaimed. "Now we don't have to just sit and watch all the action."

"So, I did all the action huh?" Tim asked him curiously.

"Uh, well, I..." Davis ran out of words.

"Hey Kari, that looks very cute on you."

"Same for you Teek." she replied to him and they both blushed.

"Ahem!" Tim cleared his throat as Tommy came behind him. "You guys will now be known as the digital rangers. You are now the newest protectors for the real and digital world. Arnamon and I will still do our parts and help out when needed, but for the most part you'll have to experience it for yourself. Unfortunately we couldn't figure out a modifying plan to Ken and mine digivices. When you need to morph just say, 'Let's Go Digital'. To power down, just simply say power down. Now..."

Tim was interrupted by the sound of a distant explosion.

"What was that?" Kari gasped as T.K. pulled her in.

"Hold on, I'll have visual in a second," A lady at the panel of computers in the lab told them. "There, I've got it."

"What do we have Hayley?" Tommy asked her.

"An influx of monsters, but none of them appear to be digital, at least not yet anyways."

Tim turned to the 5 digidestined, "Looks like this is the start for you guys. Good luck."

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Go! Search the entire area for Tommy Oliver, I want him now!" Zeltrax yelled to his minions.

"You're not going anywhere!" Davis yelled out.

Zeltrax turned around to find 5 teenagers behind him. "What is this? What do you expect to do against the likes of me?"

"Plenty when it comes to beating evil!" Yolie snapped.

"Okay then! Get them, now!" Zeltrax yelled at his minions and triptoids.

"Ready guys?" Davis called out.

"READY!" "LET'S GO DIGITAL!"

They tapped the fourth button on their D-3's which were now on their writs and morphed.

**I'm heading off on a digital trip**

**And that's what I plan to do!**

**I'm going away to a digital plain**

**And I ain't coming back real soon!**

**The whole thing is electrical!**

**It's running through my veins**

**That everything's connectable!**

**Digital, digital, world!**

**I'm going digital!**

**Completely digital!**

**Now I'm invincible!**

**Let's all get digital!**

**I stand around at the digital land**

**And no matter what I see**

**Everything is coming at me**

**In a digital reality!**

**The whole thing's technological!**

**It's taking me inside!**

**The world wide web collectible!**

**Digital, digital, world!**

Davis- Red ranger: Symbol of Courage

Cody- Blue Ranger: Symbol of knowledge

T.K.- Green Ranger: Symbol of Hope

Kari- Pink Ranger: Symbol of Light

Yolie- Yellow Ranger- Symbol of Love

Digital Ranger Green!

Digital Ranger Pink!

Digital Ranger Yellow!

Digital Ranger Blue!

Digital ranger Red!

"HIYA!"

**I'm going digital!**

**Completely digital!**

**Now I'm invincible!**

**Let's all get digital!**

"What's this?! Digital Rangers?" He said with anger, "You said that everything was empty and the place was uninhabited!" Zeltrax yelled at his minions.

"That's where you're wrong!" Davis shot back.

"How dare you kidnap innocent digimon and kill them!" T.K. said angrily.

"Hahaha! We didn't kill them boy!"

"Then what...?" Cody began to ask, but was cut off by Zeltrax.

"Oh you'll see soon enough, but it's time to test to see if you're for real or not!" He went into position and attacked the group.

"Let's get him!" Davis shouted.

The rangers rushed into battle, however, Zeltrax was too strong and immediately sent them flying back to the ground.

"Hehehe! How pathetic I should just destroy you now. But that would be too boring. Attack my minions!" He shouted before going off in another area unseen.

The rangers quickly recovered and started to fight the monsters coming at them. Davis and T.K. took on a titanium looking monster with shielding all over and hardly any weak spots. This one looked to be the second in command to Zeltrax. (I need ideas for minions and names, if you could all e-mail, or comment, me any ideas or anything, I'd really appreciate it.)

Yolie and Kari took on the same lady looking person that had appeared in the digital world earlier. She had a sword and plenty of armor covering her as well as strong ranger like moves.

Lastly Cody took on a short, yet powerful looking monster who had many tricky skills. (Please I need help with ideas.)

Meanwhile back at the rangers hideout: Tim, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy and Hayley are all watching the battle.

"Uh oh." Hayley commented.

"What is it?" Tommy asked her as he turned from his position watching the rangers.

"One of them isn't at the battle anymore and looks to be causing a ruckus near the area by the cafe. I think it's the one who was leading them and I still don't have an identity on him." she said.

"Well, we can't exactly split up the rangers quite yet, and none of you have your powers. I'll go check it out." Tim told Tommy and the other former Dino-Rangers.

"Good idea." Tommy replied, "We'll keep an eye out for any more trouble and let you know."

"Thanks Dr. O." Tim replied as he got into position. "DINO-THUNDER POWER UP MEGALIGO!"

**Dino Rangers Roar!**

**and the Digi- Rangers Score!**

**Save us from these evil forces**

**(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)**

**Victory is Ours Forever More**

**Protectors of the Right**

**Dino- Defenders and Digimon can Fight**

**(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)**

DINO RANGER SILVER! HIYA!

"That'll never get old." Tommy mused as he watched the action.

"I know, I still get jitters every time I hear that.

Tim got on his Megaligo cycle and rushed out of the hideout and in seconds was at the area where Zeltrax was grilling someone.

"Where is Dr. Tommy Oliver? Tell me where he is now!"

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone?!" Tim yelled out causing Zeltrax to stop spin and look around.

"What? Who was that?" He yelled as his captive ran to safety.

As soon as he turned around Tim thought something was familiar, and suddenly he realized who it was after a few seconds. "Zeltrax!" He growled causing Zeltrax to scowl even more.

"Who are you?"

"What, you don't remember how many rangers there were?"

Zeltrax thought for a moment and then realized, "There were 6! You're that Megaligo Ranger, you were supposed to be destroyed with the others!"

"Well well, then being digidestined has a way of changing that doesn't it? I wasn't around for that battle, that's why I'm still here!" Tim yelled as he jumped to attack as did Zeltrax.

Hiya!

"You'll never win Ranger!"

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that. I have other rangers to help. SWORD OF TRUST!" He yelled. He brought it down on him and it caused millions of sparks to go everywhere and Zeltrax to fly back in pain.

"Grr. I'll deal with you later ranger. You are now my #1 priority to destroy besides Tommy Oliver." He said before disappearing into an invisi-portal.

_"What was that all about?" Tommy asked through Tim's communication device in his morpher._

"We've got big trouble. And it's not good." Tim replied. "I'll tell you when I get back."

Then his morpher sounded again, this time it was from the other rangers.

"I'm on my way guys," He said before any of them could get a word in. In seconds he was there but not before being surrounded by dozens of triptoids.

"Out of my way you freaks. HIYA!" The force was enough to knock every one of them away and let him reach the others.

"Guys, combine your weapons, it'll help you out more."

"Right," they all said in unison.

Staff of Hope!

Arrows of light!

Hammer of reliability!

Blades of Sincerity!

V-SWORD!

"Sword of Trust- Megaligo! Dino-Cannon of the Crests!"

"Wow! Alright!"

"You said it Davis!" T.K. replied.

"Let's do this!"

"Right Yolie! Ready, aim in position!" Tim commanded as each one took a post around the weapon. "LOCKED ON!"

"Retreat for now!" the lady shouted.

"Fire!"

Just then a blast of colors burst out of the cannon hitting all the minions as they tried to open a portal in time. But the blast was too quick hitting all of them at once sending them back with force. None of them was very damaged, though, and were able to get back up.

"We'll meet again rangers!" She shouted, before they all disappeared into the portal.

"Hey, where did they go?" Cody wondered.

"I'm not sure guys, but I do know this, Zeltrax and his minions will sto at nothing, and I don't doubt that he has more in store for us than we know. Keep your eyes out for trouble." Tim warned them.

Back at the hideout....

"Power down!" Tim commanded his morpher as the others did the same.

"So you guys are now the new rangers." Conner implied.

"Yep! And it's awesome!" Davis bubbled.

"At least I don't have to do it on my own anymore." Tim said as he sighed with relief.

"Well, I know I can't wait to do this again! It was exciting watching Tim do it, but this...!"

Dr. O interrupted, "I know it's fun, but you also have to be careful Yolie."

"He's right," Cody conceded.

"One more thing guys, you should all know the basic rules about being a power ranger, which has applied to most rangers throughout ranger history." Tim stated towards the gang. "It's like being a digidestined, but there's more to it. Dr. O?"

"Oh, guess I've got the honors. You 5 need to make sure not to apply your powers to everyday normal things. Next if anything such as a puddy or triptoid, or any type of new monster omes along, try to stay together, or if alone call for another backup."

"I'm normally there in the blink of an eye, so don't worry about that." Tim interrupted, grinning as the others laughed.

"And lastly, try to keep your identity as a ranger safe. Some may find out, but just try. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah," Davis replied, "Where's the snack bar?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm hungry here, Davish is right." Veemon replied.

Everyone laughed at the two's antics.

"I think we've got it," T.K. said smiling as he glanced over at Kari who nodded.

"Then let's get this new generation underway!" Tim shouted excitedly and held out his hand. Immediately the other rangers, including the Dino-Rangers did so as well.

"1, 2, 3! POWER RANGERS!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: Yes! Finally finished. It has been much too long since my last chapter. I've been really busy though, so that's why. But, it's summer, so I expect more to come, pending on work. Please, though! If you have any ideas on certain minions, digimon fusions, anything, please let me know in the reviews, or e-mail me at

It would really be appreciated. That goes double for you guys at Digimania.

Make sure you guys visit that site as well.

.


	4. Kokatoricolonelmon and Digizords!

A/N: Well it's been a while since I've done this fic so I need to start back up on this. It should be an interesting twist on what I'm going to do with this one. So without further ado.....

Ken: Tim does not own digimon or the dino-thunder power rangers.

Thanks Ken, and I'd like to thank my best friend Sarah for reading these for me. (She will be doing that once she is finished with watching Digimon.)

And also, if you didn't know, Digitamamon and Tapirmon's restaurant is separate from the restaurant in the forest. They are both run by two separate Digitamamon who are both brothers. Got this from the Japanese subs.

* * *

**Last time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers......**

**Digitamamon and Tapirmon had been busy serving food when they were attacked....**

_Digitamamon, I've got three more orders coming in, and I'm sure the digidestined will be here soon to eat too." Tapirmon said, snapping him out of his thoughts._

"_Gee, any busier and I'll have to ask Joe and Matt to help me!" __**…...**_

"_Whoaaat?!? What are you things?!? Get out of my kitchen you babbling idiots!" However that didn't go so well so he attacked them. "Nightmare Syndromer!" He shot the black nightmarish figure out of his yolk only to have it harmlessly taken down, suddenly finding himself being taken away._

"_Hey! Let me go!" He yelled out but to no avail his attempts were fizzled out while the triptoids took him away along with dozens of other digimon._

"_Hahaha!" A strange figure laughed aloud somewhere in the woods, "You things think you're so good! Think again!"_

"_Grr. You'll pay lady, the digidestined will stop you."_

_** Thankfully, Tapirmon had hidden and when all was clear sent a call to the digidestined....**_

___Tapirmon, what just happened? We came as soon as we got your distress call. It's obviously very disturbing." Tim told the digimon._

"_Well, maybe you can explain what's disturbing!" Tapirmon yelled._

"_Tapirmon, calm down. What happened here and where's Digitamamon?" Kari asked him calmly._

"_How would I know?" He snapped causing Kari to jump back a little bit but not too far since T.K. had joined her and immediately placed his hand on her back. "All I know is these things came out of no where and took all of our customers and Digitamamon. Even dumber, we couldn't fight back! They just took our attacks. The only reason I'm here is because I hid in that closet!"_

** Tim decides it's finally time and has everyone meet at Gennai's house where from there they found out what he and Gennai have been working on ....**

_Everyone, hold up your digivices to Gennai's mainframe." Everyone took out their digivices and immediately flashes of light began to shoot out making them feel all strange. In a few seconds the lights were gone, but they were in a different room. It was obvious they weren't at Gennai's house anymore._

_When everything was settled Tim and Ken looked around. It didn't shock Tim but Ken's eyes widened and he gasped. "Power Rangers?!"_

"_That's right" Tim replied. "Guys, go ahead and take off your helmets." He instructed._

_They all did so revealing their faces._

"_Wow! That was intense!" Davis exclaimed as he looked around after taking his helmet off. "Hey we're somewhere different!"_

** While at the hideout in Reeftown, there is a sort of explosion outside.....**

_What was that?" Kari gasped as T.K. pulled her in._

"_Hold on, I'll have visual in a second," A lady at the panel of computers in the lab told them. "There, I've got it."_

"_What do we have Hayley?" Tommy asked her._

"_An influx of monsters, but none of them appear to be digital, at least not yet anyways."_

_Tim turned to the 5 digidestined, "Looks like this is the start for you guys. Good luck."_

** When the rangers/digidestined got there they found Zeltrax and his minions and began to fight them.....**

_"What's this?! Digital Rangers?" He said with anger, "You said that everything was empty and the place was uninhabited!" Zeltrax yelled at his minions._

"_That's where you're wrong!" Davis shot back._

"_How dare you kidnap innocent digimon and kill them!" T.K. said angrily._

"_Hahaha! We didn't kill them boy!"_

"_Then what...?" Cody began to ask, but was cut off by Zeltrax._

"_Oh you'll see soon enough, but it's time to test to see if you're for real or not!" He went into position and attacked the group._

"_Let's get him!" Davis shouted._

_The rangers rushed into battle, however, Zeltrax was too strong and immediately sent them flying back to the ground._

"_Hehehe! How pathetic I should just destroy you now. But that would be too boring. Attack my minions!" He shouted before going off in another area unseen._

** While the digidestined are fighting, Zeltrax sneaks off to find Tommy, but is later met by Tim.....**

___Where is Dr. Tommy Oliver? Tell me where he is now!"_

"_Hey, why don't you leave him alone?!" Tim yelled out causing Zeltrax to stop spin and look around._

"_What? Who was that?" He yelled as his captive ran to safety._

_As soon as he turned around Tim thought something was familiar, and suddenly he realized who it was after a few seconds. "Zeltrax!" He growled causing Zeltrax to scowl even more._

"_Who are you?"_

"_What, you don't remember how many rangers there were?"_

_Zeltrax thought for a moment and then realized, "There were 6! You're that Megaligo Ranger, you were supposed to be destroyed with the others!"_

"_Well well, then being digidestined has a way of changing that doesn't it? I wasn't around for that battle, that's why I'm still here!" Tim yelled as he jumped to attack as did Zeltrax._

_Hiya!_

"_You'll never win Ranger!"_

"_Oh yeah? We'll just see about that. I have other rangers to help. SWORD OF TRUST!" He yelled. He brought it down on him and it caused millions of sparks to go everywhere and Zeltrax to fly back in pain._

"_Grr. I'll deal with you later ranger. You are now my #1 priority to destroy besides Tommy Oliver." He said before disappearing into an invisi-portal._

** Meanwhile, the others aren't faring so well, so Tim heads over to help.....**

"Guys, combine your weapons, it'll help you out more."

"Right," they all said in unison.

Staff of Hope!

Arrows of light!

Hammer of reliability!

Blades of Sincerity!

V-SWORD!

"Sword of Trust- Megaligo! Dino-Cannon of the Crests!"

"Wow! Alright!"

"You said it Davis!" T.K. replied.

"Let's do this!"

"Right Yolie! Ready, aim in position!" Tim commanded as each one took a post around the weapon. "LOCKED ON!"

"Retreat for now!" the lady shouted.

"Fire!"

Just then a blast of colors burst out of the cannon hitting all the minions as they tried to open a portal in time. But the blast was too quick hitting all of them at once sending them back with force. None of them was very damaged, though, and were able to get back up.

"We'll meet again rangers!" She shouted, before they all disappeared into the portal.

**That was last time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!**

**There's a Light in the Distance See them Coming Closer With the Force of Ages Of Centuries Gone By**

Protectors of the Right Dino-Defenders and Digimon can Fight

Dino Rangers Roar! and the Digi- Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

Victory is Ours Forever

More Protectors of the Right Dino- Defenders and Digimon can Fight (Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

For Everything That's Right

Dino Rangers Roar! (Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!) and Digi- Rangers Score! (Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!) Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

Dino and Digi- Rangers Win! (Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!) Power From Within! (Rangers and Dino Thunder and Digital!) Victory is Ours Forever More (Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)

**Cincinnati, Ohio (Anderson Twp) KFC**

It wasn't all that busy at KFC that Monday afternoon, so the employees were either cleaning or talking, but they didn't know about the trouble about to be caused.

Outside a strange being was lurking around looking for something when his eyes saw the KFC sign, "Haha! It's perfect! I'll just scan this and the monster will be complete!

Meanwhile at Tim's house he was just getting ready to leave with Arnamon. T.K. and Kari were also there and were going with him. "Okay, so I've gotta head by KFC first and then we'll go find something to do."

"Sounds great." T.K. said, "We might as well get something to eat there since it is lunchtime."

Tim nodded, "Good idea, it shouldn't be all that busy there anyways right now." He added. They were going to go to KFC so Tim could pick up his check and Sarah was also going to meet them there before they headed off, so it was all a great plan.

Back to Zeltrax's lab....

"It's almost finished!" Nero said confidently, "We'll beat these rangers for sure master Zeltrax."

"You better be right, or I will not be happy."

Finally the machine was finished, and out stepped a Kokatorimon with what looked like he was fused with a person. This made Zeltrax scowl a little bit. "And what exactly is this?!?" He roared.

"Master, this is Kokatoricolonelmon. But you'll have to wait to see what he does!"

"You better be right. Don't disappoint me." Zeltrax growled. "But then again, this is a good test to see what these rangers are made of." He thought back to their first and last battle so far. It had infuriated him that there was still a dino-ranger out there, and it just so happened to be that it was one of the more powerful of the group and he had obviously been able to have more chances than any other ranger to practice and fight. Besides Tommy Oliver, Tim was the most obligatory of the entire clan. _"Grrr... These rangers are really going to be a nuisance!" He thought to himself._

_**Back at KFC.....**_

__Jacob Brakefield was at the front counter and had just finished serving his last customer when the group of digidestined walked in. Sarah was sitting in the booth and joined Tim when they walked in. "Hey Jacob!" Tim said. "What's up?"

"Oh hey! Here for your...." He was interrupted by Andrea as she walked up. "Sorry, checks didn't come in," she joked, normally new people wouldn't realize the hidden ironic tone, but Tim had become accustomed to it after 4 years of working with her and others that were like her. Thankfully, Josh, who normally cooked Monday mornings, balanced that out. "Yeah, yeah," Tim replied, he then noticed that Andrea was looking at Sarah standing next to Tim and was ready to imply something about it, but he stopped her, "Don't even." he sighed. Ever since the crew had found out, most of them were good natured and congratulated him, but there was always someone who would joke about it. Andrea being one of them. But she was good about it. Tim didn't want to deal with it though on his day off.

Suddenly, just before Lynda started to walk up to get the checks, there was some sort of strange noise, followed by a crash. It was coming from the other front door. Tim, Sarah, T.K. and Kari immediately turned to see an odd looking bird monster had crashed through. "Kakaww, kakaww!" He yelled, "I'm looking for the digidestined!"

T.K. suddenly recognized the bird, "Kokatorimon! Not again!"

Tim looked at him closer and had a strange look on his face, "What in the....The COLONEL?!?!?" The bird looked just like Kokatorimon, but also had two types faces, one of the colonel which looked very angry and the other was a regular self, but looked as if he switched back and forth.

Just then Nero appeared with a bunch of Triptoids. "HAHAHAHA! Actually you're both right! Meet, Kokatoricolonolmon!" The bird monster cackled once more before Nero went into his introduction.... "He's a lethal bird whose feather axe attack is double the power and his pressure petrifier is a burner!"

Tim, T.K. and Kari all were focused now, but unfortunately the other digidestined weren't there so it was going to be quite hard. What Tim had forgotten though, was that he had left his laptop on the counter open so it gave them a chance that the others would be there soon. Tim looked at T.K. and Kari, "let's do this guys!"

"Right" they replied in unison, but before they could do anything a number of triptoids showed up both in the back and front.

"HAHA!" Nero laughed, "HAVE FUN!" He cackled before he disappeared into a portal.

The group of three were all focused on the triptoids on the front until Tim heard Lynda yelling, "HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" With that Tim jumped over the counter and a fight ensued. "Sorry, you don't belong here! HIYA!" Tim saw his computer and dodged a few of them and punched a few of them as he attempted to get there. However of course when he got there the digiport light had turned green, so he quickly turned it around and in less than a second the other 3 digidestined were finally there.

"Sorry we're late," Davis said, "we..."

"No time for specifics!" Tim yelled as he kept knocking away Triptoids. He quickly grabbed a pair of of the grilled chicken tongs and began twirling them around. They became quite good weapons as he was able to knock each of them out. Out in the lobby Davis, Yolie and Cody had finally gotten into the action along with T.K. and Kari and had knocked each one of them out in no time and were lining up to face Kokatoricolonolmon. As soon as he was done, Tim quickly got Lynda, Andrea, Jacob and Josh outside so they wouldn't be in anymore danger.

(Inside)

Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolie and Cody were all lined up to face Kokatoricolonelmon, he cackled when he saw them. "So you are the ones who are causing the trouble to my master?!?" he screeched, "You'll be deep fried when I'm done with you!"

Davis and T.K. stepped forward, "I don't think so!" Davis yelled.

While it seemed Davis was the leader of the group, T.K. took charge, "Ready?!?"

"Ready!"

"LET'S GO.....DIGITAL!"

_**I'm heading off on a digital trip**_

**And that's what I plan to do!**

**I'm going away to a digital plain**

**And I ain't coming back real soon!**

**The whole thing is electrical!**

**It's running through my veins**

**That everything's connectable!**

**Digital, digital, world!**

**I'm going digital!**

**Completely digital!**

**Now I'm invincible!**

**Let's all get digital!**

**I stand around at the digital land**

**And no matter what I see**

**Everything is coming at me**

**In a digital reality!**

**The whole thing's technological!**

**It's taking me inside!**

**The world wide web collectible!**

**Digital, digital, world!**

"Your cooking and clucking ends here!" Davis yelled as T.K. and the others from inside their helmets looked at him quite confused at the corny joke.

"Excuse me?" Kokatoricolonelmon asked, "You're the ones who are about to be cooked!" AXE FEATHER STRIKE!

HIYA!

All the rangers spread out so the attack missed them, but they were not out of the clear yet.

Meanwhile, Tim had just made sure everything was safe outside when he decided he should head back in. But just before he could open the front door a not so great surprise came from no-where. "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Tim turned around in surprise, "Zeltrax!"

Lynda and the rest of the KFC crew looked at Tim in surprise, but were even more unprepared at his next move. Tim noticed it, but knew he had no time to stop it now. "Looks like I'll be delivering my secret then, good thing it's to friends though! DINO-THUNDER POWER UP!"

**Dino Rangers Roar!**

**and the Digi- Rangers Score!**

**Save us from these evil forces**

**(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)**

**Victory is Ours Forever More**

**Protectors of the Right**

**Dino- Defenders and Digimon can Fight**

**(Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Digital!)**

"DINO-RANGER SILVER, HIYA!" He looked over at his co-workers all gaping by this time, "Well, what do you think?"

Josh was lost in words, "Yyyou are a....Pow....pow....power ranger?!?!?"

"I don't believe it" Andrea muttered.

Zeltrax had enough and cut in, "Enough of the chit-chat ranger!"

"Fine then! Let's dance." Tim sort of joked. "HIYA!

Meanwhile the others were doing quite well. Thanks to T.K.'s knowledge of Kokatorimon's original attack that stoned anything in sight, they were able to avoid them. However, they seemed mostly to be on the defensive so everything else was being turned to stone. "We've gotta do something!" Davis whined.

"Yeah, but what?" Yolie asked.

"I've been trying to find his weak spot, but so far no luck," T.K. said concentrating. Thankfully they were able to lead Kokatoricolonelmon outside so they weren't tearing up the store anymore, but they were in danger with all of the cars in the Frisches parking lot. The cops had also arrived on Beechmont to close it down so no one would be injured.

"Time to end this rangers! SUPER FEATHER AXE STRIKE!"

Cody watched as he prepared to attack, but then he saw something, "That's it!" But he didn't have time to explain so he went for it. "Cody!" They all shouted, but he didn't stop for it. It was now or never, if he broke the area of the wings where the digimon attacked he could weaken him more. "HAMMER OF RELIABILITY!" He took out his hammer and began to swing it, but from that hammer also came out what looked like a Kendo stick, he grabbed that and immediately struck the wings with both weapons just as Kokatoricolonelmon attacked, "HIYA!" The kendo stick hit first and then the hammer breaking his attack and his wings causing sparks and small explosions to come out of him.

"KAKAWW! URGH! You won't defeat me that easily rangers!"

"Oh no, you're times up buddy!" Kari yelled.

"Guys! Get your weapons together." T.K. commanded as the others agreed.

Cannon of the Crests! They yelled as they put their weapons together. "Ready!" Yolie began.

Then Kari, "Aim!"

"FIRE AWAY!" Davis shouted.

Despite their minds thinking of Davis's crazy add on they fired as a stream of colors and what looked like mini armor digi-eggs fired out at the Bird monster. They hit him directly on and a couple seconds later he fell and exploded, "Kakaww!"

By this time Tim and Zeltrax were at the other side of the store still fighting it out. "Hiya!" Tim kicked and then slashed his sword at Zeltrax causing him to crouch in pain. "Give it up Zeltrax. C'mon Smitty, it's not Tommy's fault, he'd love to have you back!

"Don't think you've won ranger!" He yelled before he unleashed a bolt of what looked like electricity, "GROW MY MONSTER!"

"KAKAWWW!!!!!!"

Immediately Kokatoricolonelmon grew a three story version and was even uglier than before. "Wow!" Davis yelled.

T.K. agreed, "Yeah wow is right, we knew to expect this, but we didn't think we'd realize it was that big!"

"Now what do we do?" Kari questioned.

"SO LONG RANGERS!" Zeltrax growled.

"HAHA! NOW YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME RANGERS!"

"NO!" Yolie yelled in shock, "We've got to do something."

"Guys! You've gotta focus." Tim encouraged them.

"Wait, don't rangers usually have zords?" Cody asked, "If so, we should have the same ability!"

"That's right!" Davis exclaimed, "Wait, I have an idea! Veemon, how about digivolving?" The others looked at him in surprise, it was a great idea actually, and coming from Davis they felt it would work.

"RIGHT DAVISH!"

Tim then realized something, "Davis use the same button you use to morph!"

Without anymore thought, Davis held out his digivice for him to digivice and pressed the same button that allowed him to morph. "HIYA! GO VEEMON METAL DIGIVOLVE!"

Veemon....metal digivolve to! METALEXVEEMON!

The others looked at the zord in amazement, looked at each other and then nodded.

METAL DIGIOLVE!

Patamon metal digivolve to! AndroAngemon!

Gatomon Metal Digivolve to! CyberAngewomon!

Hawkmon MetalDigivolve to! RoboAquilamon!

Armadillomon MetalDigivolve to! Steel Ankylomon!

(A/N: These might change, I'm just borrowing this from Mykan for the time being.)

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

_**Metal-Ex-Veemon:**__Has a Red coat of steel armor instead of blue, and his fists, tail, and feet make him great at combat attacks._

_**Robo-Aquilamon: **__His blue body allows him to blend in with the blue skies around him, and his wings are sharp as blades._

_**Steel-Anyklomon: **__His feet double as hover-jets to take to the skies, and wheels that can tear through any terrain, and with the huge cannon at the end of his tail, you'd think he was a tank._

_**Andro-Angemon:**_ _Powerful, and brave. His Angel staff can be used both offensively and defensively._

_**Cyber-Angewomon:**_ _With beauty and grace, and swift as can be, she fires out arrows with explosive heads."_

… (A/N: Again, these may change. I don't want to take too much from Mykan.)

"All right!" Yolie yelled!

"Hop in Yolie," RoboAquilomon said.

She jumped in as the others followed suit.

Davis: All right! Ready for action!

Yolie: This Rocks!

T.K.: Amazing Angemon!

Kari: Very nice!

Cody: Wow, Nice! And hey, looks like all we have a slot for our digivices. It must help give command functions to our digizords.

_"That's right," Tim said into his morpher to the others, "Just give a verbal command or even do a move that you want. The digimon will work that in with their attacks!"_

"Right!" They all said in unison.

Kokatoricolonelmon turned around to see that he had five giant robots that looked just like digimon as well facing him.

"We should split around," Kari suggested, Yolie agreed, "Right! He won't be able to face a team up!"

"Good idea!" T.K. called out from his post. "Let's do this!"

Cody and SteelAnkylomon went first, "Steel Cannon!"

"Whaat?!? KAAAWWW!" The blast knocked Kokatoricolonelmon into a temporary daze.

AndroAngemon then quickly threw his rod, "ANDRO ROD!" It spun around quickly like a boomerang and hit him square in the chest causing sparks to come out.

"ARRGH! NOW YOU'LL PAY!" He yelled as he readied his deadly fiery stone attack.

"I don't think so! RoboAquilamon!"

"Right Yolie! METALHORNS!" RoboAquilamon quickly swooped down and caught his right leg causing him to trip and aim his attack upward.

LIGHTNING ARROWS!

METAL X PUNCH!

The attacks all threw him off guard causing him to lose all focus.

"Guys, it's now or never!" T.K. said.

"Right!" Davis said.

Tim spoke to the others through his morpher, "I think you guys know what to do. Put em together!"

All: Initiate DigimegaArmorzord sequence!

_**Metal-Ex-Veemon:**_ _His arms folded up and into his sides. His feet upwards, and his legs folded at the knees, and his monster head flipped down into his chest while a warrior's head appeared in its place._

_He was the main front of the body._

_**Robo-Aquilamon:**_ _His legs and head folded into his body, and the front of his body separated from the rest of him. The front bit clung onto Metal-Ex-Veemon like a big chest-plate, and the back side clung onto his back, spreading his wings out._

_He completed the main body, and gave the zord the power to fly._

_**Steel-Ankylomon:**__ He split into two equal halves down the middle, and his back ends shifted upwards a bit revealing two strong fists. These two bits then clung onto the main body._

_As the Arms._

_**The Angels:**_ _Their legs folded down and up over to their back sides, and their arms locked into place on their sides. Their bodies folded down a bit, and their heads moved aside revealing holes that clung themselves onto Metal-Ex-Veemon's legs._

_The Feet of the Zord._

However there were also multiple areas that looked just like their armor digimon. Each area had the ability of each of their armor attacks.

"Oh yeah! You think you can scare me with that?"

Just as he asked that Yolie had commanded a mach impulse to shoot out two forces of wing air to cut through him.

KAWWW! NO WAY!

"That's just the beginning," T.K. and AndroAngemon mocked.

Then Cody had a blast of Digmon's Gold Rush shoot out with the metal like points nailing him straight in the chest, then there was a burst of flaming metal shooting out just like Flamedramon straight at him and it engulfed him. Though cooked Kokatoricolonelmon was still willing for more.

"Hmm..." Kari wondered, there's got to be some way to separate the Kokatorimon that's fused." She looked down at her meter and then attack. She saw that the meter that held Kokatorimon's real data was getting back to normal and the evil data was fading. "Huh, that's it! T.K.!"

He looked over at her, back at his panel and then back at her before he nodded in realization. "Let's go for it!" he confirmed.

"METALNOOSE!" They shouted. Two shots of gold metal that looked also like mega chains shot out of the horse wings that overshadowed Aquilamon's wings. With all four wings they began to get the zord in the air for another attack.

"What's this? You can't bind me, I'll get you yet!" FEATHER AXE!

Then the Megazord readied for an attack. "READY! DIGIMEGACANNONSWORD!"

A major cannon came out of the left arm of the zord and shot a blast out that looked just like all of the crests and their colors hitting him square on and then came back to the zord, but instead of disappearing, they formed to create a giant sword and was placed in the right arm of the zord.

"Wow!" Tim gasped, "Didn't see that one coming!" He looked down at his D-Terminal, it gave him info on the sword. "Guys! It's the sword of the crests! Use it!"

"Right!" Davis replied excitedly.

All: DIGISWORD OF THE CRESTS!

Immediately the sword began to light up with all the colors as the zord began its descent and in seconds the zord sliced the sword down through Kokatoricolonelmon and then turned once more to deliver a final blow across like a cross.

Kokatoricolonelmon immediately began to descent as he let out one final cackle. "KAKAWWWW!!!" He then proceeded to fall and explode. All that was left was a picture of the colonel and then the Kokatorimon. Tim, still morphed, grabbed his laptop and opened up a digiport and sent the digimon back to the digital world.

The rest of the digidestined Power Rangers were all celebrating. "Good job guys." Tim said.

**Zeltrax's lab**

"WHATT?!? They defeated him?!?" Zeltrax screamed as he looked at his minions.

"I'm sorry sir, I promise I will make sure to work harder!" Nero told him.

However Zeltrax calmed down a little, "Argh! Who cares. That was really just a test run. But next time I'll defeat those Power dopes for good!"

**Back in Reeftown**

"Man that was intense!" Davis whooped.

"Yeah! You said it!" Yolie replied.

"I have to admit that was pretty cool." T.K. agreed along with Kari.

"But don't forget, I'm sure there is more of Zeltrax's goons out there, and they're not going to rest until we're destroyed." Cody replied.

Tim and Tommy nodded. "He's right," Tommy said, "There is still going to be much more out there. And if I know Zeltrax, he'll stop at nothing. I just can't believe he's back. But how is the question."

Tim sighed, "Yeah, that's right."

"Well, I know one thing!" Davis said excitedly, "WE'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT HIM!"

Everyone agreed, "Davis is right," Kari said, "We have to keep going!"

"Heh, guess you were right about not being able to lead a normal life, eh Doctor O.? Conner cackled.

Everyone laughed, "Haha! Yeah, that pretty much sums it up Conner."

After that everyone just kept on laughing.

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON DIGITAL AND DINO THUNDER POWER RANGERS!**_

_** Zeltrax has his eye on an interesting power source that has been sitting in a hidden area for a long time.....**_

_** Angel Grove: Ernie's Juice Bar**_

_** *Bulk and Skull music **_

___"Hey Ernie, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Bulk asked._

_ "Well, never thought I'd be asking you to do something for me, but look at this." The now famous owner told them. He directed them behind the counter and into a secret room that seemed to have a lot of old but valuable looking stuff in it. _

_ "Gee Ernie, didn't know you collected things on the side." Bulk commented._

_ "On the side! Hahaha...good one Bulk" Skull cackled._

_ Bulk and Ernie looked at him strangely and shook their heads, but continued._

_ "It's this." He said pulling out a wand looking object, "Not sure what it is, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't keep it. I know Tommy is quite interested in artifacts, and you are the closest contacts I have to him. Give this to him."_

_ Ever since Bulk and Skull had found out about Tommy had been a power ranger, they understood immediately. Besides, they didn't want to lose their business and upset Ernie. Besides it was he who had encouraged them to open up their shop._

_**Meanwhile, Zeltrax has his eye on this very same object.....**_

___"I need that thing! Go get it from those goons! I have many plans for it!"_

_**Reefside....**_

___"Who was that?" Tim asked Tommy._

_ "Bulk and Skull, they have something for me from Ernie."_

_**However the minions are already looking for them, will the rangers be able to get to Bulk and Skull before the minions do? Find out next time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!**_

* * *

A/N: Finally it's done! Please read and review!


	5. Enter Kaiser Ranger!

Jerome Stone watched as the sounds of karate training were being well heard throughout the Juice Bar. "Hiya!"

"All right that's enough for today, good job class." the familiar trainer said. It was familiar at least to the likes of Bulkmier and Skullevich as they walked through the opening of the ever popular Juice Bar of Angel Grove.

"That sounded quite familiar" Bulk implied to himself as he looked over.

"Oh yah? What isn't familiar," Skull replied as he laughed in his usual known laugh.

The trainer walked up to them, "Well, Bulk and Skull. I haven't seen you two in a while. Bulk I thought you ended up going to Mirinoi on Terra Venture."

When they realized who they were talking to they were immediately surprised. "Jason?" Bulk asked in nothing particular.

"That's me" The former red ranger said. "What are you here for?"

Stone then decided to make his presence known, "Actually I asked them to come here."

Bulk and Skull turned around to face their former mentor, "Lt. Stone!" They both shrieked as they gave him a hug.

"Wow, wow! Boys, cut it out!"

They stumbled back, "Oh, sorry Lt." Skull said.

"And what do I have to tell you, don't call me that anymore just call me Jerome."

"Oh, sorry. You know what they say! Old habits die hard." Bulk replied

Jerome laughed, "haha, guess so. I need to see you two in the back if you could."

This was a shock to the both of them. Neither Ernie or Stone had actually invited them to be in the back for anything. Well except for when they were monkeys, but that was entirely different and Jerome still didn't know about it. "Right away sir!" Bulk nodded.

They walked back to where the store room was, however it seemed that it had also been doubled as a room for valuables as well. They looked a lot like antiques.

"Wow!" Skull gasped. "What is with all this junk?"

Bulk sighed, "Don't you get it numbskull? They're antiques! Very valuable ones."

"Very right," Jerome confirmed, "In fact this is why I asked you to come back here. You two are still in close contact with Tommy, right?"

Bulk nodded, "However he goes by Dr. Oliver now. But we still call him that. So yah."

Jerome shook his head, "Whatever then. But that's not important." He said as he pulled an object off one of the shelves, it looked like a wand from one of those fairy tail movies though it was black and looked to be flowing with a sort of strong dark energy and Bulk noticed it. "Uhm, Jerome? Something seems really strange about this wand like thingy."

"Yeah!" Skull concurred, "I think it feels familiar too."

Bulk looked at him confused, "It does? Hmm..."

Jerome continued, "It was found that near the mountains in the Angel Grove desert area. The guy gave it to me since he knew that I collected antiques. But when he gave it to me I felt like it didn't belong here. I know Tommy studies this type of stuff so I want you to deliver it to him. But please, be careful."

Bulk and Skull then stood up straight and saluted, "YES SIR!"

He chuckled at their actions and shook his head, "Then go. I think something might be up!"

Bulk and Skull turned and headed out the door. As they walked out past the counter Jason met them once more. "Hey guys. That was fast. Where you headed?"

Bulk hesitated for a moment, but remembered Jason was still Tommy's best friend. They'd heard a little about Smitty from his stories about college, but Jason still was the closest one to him even though they hadn't talked in quite a while. Besides, none of their lives were NEVER normal. Strange occurances had always lead the duo and whoever was with the rangers into some strange things. "Well, we're going to deliver something to Tommy." He showed Jason the object.

This caught Jason by surprise as he hadn't seen his friend in a long time, "Tommy? Wow, where is he now?"

"Last we heard he was in a place called Reeftown teaching." Skull implied, "He hasn't been by our hangout/business in quite a while. Did you want to join us?"

"I'd love to, but I've got things to do" He told them. Though it didn't stop him from staring at the slightly familiar object. He'd never seen it before, but nevertheless, it seemed familiar, like it was in a story Tommy or someone told him about, but he shook it off, "Well you'd better head off. I'm sure Jerome would like you to get that to him safe and sound.

Bulk nodded, "Right! See ya around Jason!" He told him as they turned and strutted out the door. Little did they realize they were in for a little more adventure.

Jason watched as they left was hesitant for a second. "Hmm..." He told himself, "That thing seemed different from any antique I've seen before." He got up, "Better make sure they stay safe." He went up to his bag and there was his morpher still attached to it. He grinned as he picked up his bag, "Just like old times."

* * *

Zeltrax watched from his layer as Bulk and Skull headed out of the Juice Bar. He'd had his eye on the powerful object for a while now, and now it was within their grasp. He knew that bumbling duo was a little on the whacked out side and it would be easy to get them. "It's time!" He told his minions. Now, get out there and get that wand!" However he failed to see another being come out of the Juice Bar.

* * *

It was quite a boring day for the digidestined rangers. Zeltrax hadn't attacked in about a few weeks. Sure there was the occasional triptoid attack, but nothing major. However Tommy had warned them that Zeltrax obviously had a different battle strategy than other villains. Tim was always checking to make sure nothing was going on and he seemed quite worried, but kept calm. Right now they were all in Reeftown hanging out in Dr. O's lab. It had grown in size since the Dino-Rangers had started out. After all it had to hold some kind of fun activities for visitors. T.K. and Kari were playing two on two with Davis and Cody. Ken and Yolie were just hanging around reading books or doing homework. And while Sarah was reading a book, Tim was next to her just surfing the internet. Dr. O was working on his equipment most likely updating Power Ranger history Other than the pounding of the basketball, nothing else could be heard. It was that quiet.

Just then the telephone rang breaking the silence. Tim was near the phone so he picked it up, "Dr. Oliver's office." He answered.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_ The voice answered on the other line. Though it was faint Tommy could hear it and it sounded familiar.

"My name is Timothy Reynolds. I'm a friend of Tommy."

_"A friend? Does that mean you're a power ranger?"_

Tim was taken aback by the comment, "Wha? How did....? Um, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

_"This is Farcus Bulkmier and I need to talk to Tommy right away."_ He demanded.

"Bulkmier!" Tim repeated, "That sounds familiar." He told himself loudly.

_"Huh?" Bulk replied at the other side of the line. "Never mind, I need to speak to Tommy now."_

Tim recovered from his sense of dejavu, "Huh? Oh yeah sure." He turned to Tommy, "Phone for you Tommy."

The mentor nodded and smirked, "Thanks." He said as he took the phone. "Bulk? What is it?" He asked in a stern voice.

_"Tommy! Hey, buddy, listen. We were just at the Juice Bar and Lt. Stone wanted us to give you something. He said it was important that we did. It's some sort of wand or something." At the same time Skull started going wild in the background, "Uh, Bulk." "Quit it you. Can't you see I'm trying to talk here?" Bulk said annoyed. Skull didn't quit though, "Buh,uhuh, you might want to take a look at this." "Agh, Not now numbskull! Get a....ahhh ahhh ahhh!"_

Tommy had a look of concern, "Guys? Guys?" Just then there was another voice in the background, _"You give me that wand right now!" However during his time after finding out about the rangers and his mission on Terra Venture, Bulk had gotten a little braver, "No way!"_

_ "WHAT?!? YOU DARE DEFY ME? FINE THEN, ATTACK!"_

Tommy had enough and hung up the phone, "Guys! It's Zeltrax, they have Bulk and Skull surrounded."

Davis sprang into action or at least attempted to, "On it!"

"Wait Davis!" T.K. said pulling back the younger leader, "We don't know where they are yet."

Davis scratched his head in embarrassment, "Oh yeah."

Just then Hayley called over from searching on the computers, "Don't worry I have a lock on them. They're in Angel Grove in this area."

Everyone went up to the screen to get a better view, Tommy then spoke with certainty, "I know that place anywhere, it's Billy's old place! It's not too far from the Juice Bar, you can't miss it."

Tim nodded, "Right then!"

"Wait!" Tommy said, "Bulk said something about it being a wand. He also mentioned that it was dark as well and that it seemed familiar. Well, we have a visual on it and I've confirmed it. It's the sorcerers old wand. The one he used on me to create the evil green ranger clone."

"What?!?" Tim gasped, "But I thought Zordon destroyed it after defeating him."

Tommy shook his head, "We thought so too, but it seems otherwise."

Tim scowled, "Then I need to go retrieve it. You guys wait here."

Ken suddenly stood up, "Hold on! I think I need to go too!"

Tim and the others stared at him in confusion, then he continued, "If anything happens you need backup. Besides I feel I need to go!"

They hesitated for a second and Davis went up to him, "Are you sure?"

Yolie grabbed his arm, "Ken, please don't! What if you get hurt?"

"Yes Davis. Don't worry Yolie, I'll be fine." He said in his calm voice. It was so much different everyday from when he'd been the Digimon Emperor. He looked at Tim and nodded. Tim pondered it for a moment before deciding, "Find then Ken. I can't hold you against your will. Let's go!"

He ran out the door and Ken followed close behind, "DINO-THUNDER POWER UP! HIYA!" _**Dino-thunder theme song plays. **_"Megaligo cycle online!" He yelled in his morphed state, then jumped on as did Ken and they flew off.

Back in the den, Tommy and the others were watching on the screen. Bulk and Skull seemed to be hiding, then all of a sudden they were found and were almost attacked, until something else came out of nowhere. Tommy saw it, and recognized it immediately. "JASON!"

* * *

Jason had decided to track Bulk and Skull and make sure they were in no danger. Besides, important missions for them always seemed to lead to danger. Well sure enough, he followed them to where Billy Cranston's house had been and actually was still intact with all the equipment. They were smart to go there. All of a sudden he saw monsters he'd never seen before. He then jumped into action. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TYRANNASORUS!"

Bulk and Skull had hidden, but it took no time for them to be found. Zeltrax almost attacked when suddenly, "HIYA!"

"WHAT?!?" Zeltrax yelled and turned around but only to see a red kick come out from nowhere, "OOF!"

Jason made his way to Bulk and Skull and helped them up, "You two okay?"

Bulk and Skull were surprised by the power ranger's presence, then they realized it was a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Bulk nodded, "Yeah, Jason thanks."

"No prob...hey wait. How did you..."

"We traced back the power ranger lineage after the Space Rangers revealed themselves. We should've known it was a geek like you." Skull retorted.

"Oh brother. Huh?" Jason turned around, accidental small talk had led to Zeltrax regaining position.

"I'm warning you! Give me that wand! Zordon was a fool not to destroy it entirely!"

Jason was at a loss for words, "What?!? How did you...."

"You don't think I don't know the power ranger lineage? Tommy was good enough to tell me about him earlier. NOW! If you don't give me that wand, I'll be forced to destroy you!

Jason clenched his fist, "Never!" He then lunged at him, "HIYA!" The force of the kick was enough to knock Zeltrax down, but he got right back up. "Grrr... You're as good a ranger as Tommy is, but that doesn't matter. You will go down with him! It will be great to take down a ranger such as you." Zeltrax then ran at him and Jason did the same in self defense and began fighting. They fought wildly knocking down a lot of Billy's old science equipment, suddenly Jason pushed against him with such force they both ended up outside, then Zeltrax took advantage of the close contact and slew at him with his sword, "HRRRRRAAAAAA!" Jason was then knocked down to the ground with sparks coming out of him.

Jason: (groaning) looks up to see Zeltrax standing over him.

"Pathetic!" He spat, "Say goodbye ranger!" He then raised his sword and poised for an attack, "NO!" Bulk and Skull yelled, but before he could get a sword down....

"HIIIIIIIYAAA!" Before Zeltrax could even react a strong force came down on him pushing him away from Jason leaving the red ranger still morphed. "Hey, you okay?" The voice said coming up to him. He raised out his hand and pulled the original leader up and when he got him up he gasped, "No way! You're Jason!"

Jason was confused, "Huh? Who are you?"

"Tim. Silver Dino-Thunder Megaligo Ranger. Let's just say I'm a mutual friend." He then looked over at Ken who was still on the Megaligo bike, "Ken! Take Bulk and Skull and get them out of here. You two! Hurry!"

The duo wasted no time in getting up and getting to the bike.

"Not so fast!" Zeltrax growled with vengeance. He pulled out his blaster and began shooting, however, the two had picked up some speed running from monsters all the time and made it safely.

"Now!" Tim called out, "Let's finish this!"

"Destroy two rangers? One friend and one student, With pleasure!" Zeltrax cackled. He ran at them as they poised for defense.

* * *

"Okay," Yolie said to Dr. O., "so what's with that wand? And I thought you said the Power Crystals were destroyed.

He sighed, "I wish there was an easier way to tell you this, but...." before Tommy could continue, a strangely familiar voice cut him off. One that seemed very....robotic. "I can explain it to you Tommy."

Tommy's eyes widened as he turned around quickly as did the rest of the rangers and the digidestined. Conner, Kira and Ethan had also just walked in and were staring at the robot standing in the midst of the room. Kira was the first of the group to speak, "Alpha 6?"

"Actually Kira, it's Alpha 5 and I'm glad to meet you. It's been a long time Tommy."

"Uh, yeah, you too Alpha. How did you?"

"I'll explain later Tommy, however there is something I need to tell you about what is going on. Some, I'm sure my Alpha 6 and 7 counterparts have told you already. You see after Zordon was captured I had to go into hiding as best as I could. However, I wasn't without anything to where I had to mess with the morphing grid a little. After you, Adam and Aisha left, is when everything bad began happening. I secretly had to figure out how to go against Dark Specter without him noticing the morphing grid. That's when I got the idea to secretly make a new type of rangers which went strangely wrong, but in a good way for us. You see Tommy, using the Psycho Rangers I would be able to figure out a way to bring back the ranger's powers without needing the Power Crystals. It worked and I would be able to drain Dark Specter's energy using their energy. After Darkonda destroyed him we were safer than we had been and I was then able to tap farther into the morphing grid. However that may have caused a surge within the digital world as well since they both seemed to be linked. When the two worlds were almost destroyed by I believe it was Myotismon 3 times and then Apocylamon. But that's not the point. Though some of the other rangers powers aren't linked to ours, the morphing grid is used the same."

Kira cut him off, "That makes sense. When my powers were restored for a time by the Sentinal Knight to help out the Overdrive Rangers, that's what Alpha 6 told me. Like the Mystic rangers came from an entirely different place outside of earth and RPM, I don't know much about them, but I know it's the same. I also found something out about the SPD rangers from the future in 2025, but the guy, Bridge didn't tell me much about it."

Alpha looked her way, "Don't worry about it Kira. I've got it all covered."

She looked at the robot with surprise, "You know who I am?"

"You'd be surprised at what I don't know. Of course I do. There's nothing that gets past me without my fellow Alpha counterparts around."

Tommy laughed, "Haha, Alpha, if I didn't know any better you picked up a little of Zack's spunk."

The group laughed, "Oh, hehe hehe. Nice one Tommy." The robot replied. Just then a sound was heard from the mainframe. Hayley quickly checked to see what was up. "Uh oh. We've got company. Good and bad." All the rangers quickly gathered around her to see that Ken had gotten back safely with Bulk and Skull on the Megaligo Racer, but had quickly been followed by this time a bunch of strange looking dinosaur creatures and what also looked to be a cross between a Mekanorimon and a Mojiyamon.

"WHAT?!?" Davis yelled.

Cody was wide eyed, "He fused together two digimon? Is that even possible?"

Alpha did a quick search. "Apparently so rangers. Zeltrax has figured out some sort of way to be able to combine any digimon with a picture, electronic or another digimon, but how that happens, even I don't know. I'll have to search some more, but be careful, the tyrannodrones are a little more harder than the triptoids."

"Then let's get out there," Kari said sternly.

"Right with you Kari," Yolie said.

Kari looked at T.K. who seemed to be in deep thought, "Um, T.K.?" she said waving her hand in front of his face. He quickly snapped to. "Huh, Oh, yeah. Sorry Kari. Let's do this! Ready?!?"

"READY!"

"DIGIRANGERS! UNLOCK!"

With that the rangers quickly zoomed out towards downtown Reefside.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Ken looked around cautiously, "Uh, oh, looks like we've got company. You guys better get to a safe place." He told Bulk and Skull who quickly said no. "OH NO. We're not going." Bulk said. "HA! Yeah, we're not going. If we've learned anything, it's not to run away."

"Alright then, suit yourselves." Ken replied. Then the Tyrannodrones went in for an attack, and Ken, Bulk and Skull immediately defended themselves. Ken sported pretty good soccer moves along with the Judo he learned being a champion in that. Bulk and Skull, well, they had a different way of doing things, but surprisingly did quite well for not taking any martial arts. Their screams could be obviously heard over Ken's grunts, "HAAAAAYAAA! HIYA!" But it was short lived as the Tyrannodrones quickly grouped up on them.

"YIPE! We're in trouble now Bulky!"

"Keep it together Skullevich, we've got them where we want them."

Ken snorted, "Yeah right, urgh, if only I'd had my whip. Wait! That's it!"

Bulk and Skull stared at him, "Huh?" They asked in unison.

"You two, give me that wand."

"Uh, right," Bulk said digging around in his pockets, but Skull beat him to it, "Here you are." he said sneaking it behind him." Bulk looked surprised, "Wha? How'd you?"

"Doesn't matter Ken snapped, now let's see what this puppy can do." But before he could do anything, his digivice started glowing. "What?!? What's happening?"

Bulk and Skull's eyes widened, then they looked ahead of them to see a very very familiar being. "BULKY! Do you see that?" "Of course I do you numbskull, but how is that? Tommy?" "What? But didn't he cut his hair." "Duh," Bulk replied flatly.

The monster was not amused, but was just as shocked, "What is this foolishness?!?"

Just then the former Tommy look-a-like spoke, "Ken Ichijouji."

"What? How do you know about me?"

"I know quite a bit bearer of Kindness. However that is not the point. This wand is now yours, but is not the true weapon. In time you will find out many things and secrets. It will be used to help defeat the toughest opponent you'll ever face."

"You mean Zeltrax?"

"No, Zeltrax is merely a pawn. In fact he won't be against you for long. There is still much I do not know, but I'm sure the real Tommy can figure it out. There is an even bigger surprise waiting. But for now, you must help save the world." Then Ken's Dark D-3 began shining immensly as did the wand. "What's this? What now?!?" Ken gasped. The other Tommy spoke, "I must go back to my time now, however, I'll tell you this, we share the same characteristics, or we did. Goodbye." Before Ken could protest there was a bright flash as Ken held up his digivice, just then there seemed to be an energy source for him to put the wand together with the D-3. He did so and an amazing thing happened. In the nick of a second, a black and blue suit appeared on him, he knew what was happening, "KAISER POWER UNLOCK!"

_"POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! D-3's on command! Digi-Rangers in demand! To saaavee the __world! We're gonna fight, far and wide to save the world from digi-destruction. Whether on land or in the sea, the vacuum of space or the internet, we're gonna saave the world! POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! LET'S GO POWER RANGERS! DIGITAL! (Before the song ends originally the rangers powers will be announced. The Dino-Rangers will be shown as well, and so will Tim, Bulk, Skull, Lt. Stone, Zordon and Alpha, and Jason and any guest characters that will be on._

"HIYA! DIGITAL KAISER RANGER!" Ken yelled standing in position. "Wow! This is amazing."

"WHAT?!?" The monster yelled. "One more ranger? No matter! I'm Mekamojimon! You're going down! TYRANNODRONES ATTACK!"

The little minions quickly attacked and Ken defended himself. "You two! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Bulk and Skull stared at each other, "Uh, right!" Bulk replied before running as fast as they could.

He began taking out the tyrannodrones by twos, "HIYA! HA! ERRRAA! And now for my favorite play ever! One that has always worked, well except for once. HRRRRAH!" He used the same soccer move he'd used when the digimon emperor, on Davis's team before Davis had tripped him. "HAHA! Told you it always works!" He cackled as he then punched out the last tyrannodrone. "Now it's your turn Mekamojimon!"

"HA! YEAH RIGHT!" The strange looking machine snow monster snarled.

"Yah! You better believe that's right!" Davis yelled.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Back in Angel Grove)

Tim and Jason were panting hard and so was Zeltrax. "How about you just give up now Zeltrax!"

"HRR! Never!" Just then a voice came over his speaker, it was Nero, "Lord Zeltrax! I sent Mekamojimon after that kid and those two cooks, however that kid seemed to have morphed somehow using that wand!"

"WHAT!?!?" Zeltrax roared angrily. Then he looked over at Jason and Tim and growled, "This is not over! By any stretch!" He yelled before disappearing into a portal.

"Well that was interesting," Tim said aloud.

Jason agreed, "Yeah, no kidding man."

Tim's D-Terminal communicator went off and he took it out, "Yeah Tommy? What is it?"

"You better get to Reefside quickly. It seems Ken's figured out a way to morph."

"Right, on my way!" he said before hanging up. He began walking out of Billy's old garage, but stopped, "Err, that is if I can get there. Ken took my Megaligo racer with him and Bulk and Skull."

"Hey, no worries man, I'd be glad to give you a ride back on my motorcycle." Jason offered.

"Oh yeah," Tim replied thoughtfully, "Forgot you had one."

"Uh, what's that?"

"Erm, never mind." Tim said as he hopped on the bike behind Jason.

* * *

"Wow, is that you Ken?" T.K. asked him.

"Yup! This is me alright." Ken grinned from inside his helmet.

"Oh, you look so great Ken!" Yolie told him gracefully.

"I agree, a much different feel from what you were from when you were the emperor Ken," Cody added.

"Cody's right" Kari said.

Davis nodded, "mmhmm, mhmmm."

"How about you show him a thing or two?" T.K. offered.

"With Pleasure T.K.!" Ken replied in agreement pulling out what had been the wand, "Now here's something that you'll like, KAISER WHIP!" The wand had turned into what looked like Ken's old whip, he then took it and charged, "HIIIIIYAAAA!" He yelled as he twirled the whip around wrapping up the fused Digimon and then twirled him around, "Huh, wha? !" The machine ice like digimon was twirled around in a constant flux. When he stopped he was completely dizzy. He recovered quickly though, "Haha! Now it's my turn! TWINBEAMED ICICLE ROD!" It began shooting out a red laser beam and then grabbed onto it turning it to partial ice, "hraaaa!!" However Ken was too quick and jumped up and slashed the whip at the icicle breaking it in two causing it to fall harmlessly to the ground. Then he took his whip and shot it towards the air, "NOW! KAISER SABER!" He caught it as it changed to a saber and pulled something else out, "Kaiser rod!" It was a long rod that had once been a part of his whip, "Now! TAKE THIS! HIYA!" He quickly ran towards Mekamojimon who tried multiple attacks, but ultimately failed, Ken jumped up, the rod and the and saber glowed a bright red then he attacked slashing his saber in his right hand first and then his rod in his right hand in an x like formation. The digimon sparked, then slowly proceeded to fall down as Ken turned away from him, "Hiya!"

The others ran up to him congratulating him, "Yeah! Nice job Ken!" They all told him.

"Thanks guys."

But it once more was short lived as they heard a familiar voice, "HA! It's not over yet!" They heard Zeltrax snarl. He used his electrical energy which in less than a second the fused digimon grew 20 stories high. "Let's make this fast!" It cackled loudly.

"Rats, forgot about that," Yolie commented.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled into his communicator, and in a second Veemon responded, "RIGHT DAVISH!"

The digidestined's D-3's immediately started going off.

VEEMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TO! METALEXVEEMON!

PATAMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TO! ANDROANGEMON!

GATOMON METALDIGIVOLVE TO! CYBERANGEWOMON!

HAWKMON METALDIGIVOLVE TO! ROBOAQUILAMON!

ARMADILLOMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TO! STEELANKYLOMON!

"MetalDigimon megazord mode!" T.K. and Davis shouted at the same time. Immediately the digimon began combining the same way it previously had done.

Song starts up with a little remix of the dino-thunder theme as well_"POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! D-3's on command! Digi-Rangers in demand! To saaavee the world! We're gonna fight, far and wide to save the world from digi-destruction. Whether on land or in the sea, the vacuum of space or the internet, we're gonna saave the world! POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! LET'S GO POWER RANGERS! DIGITAL! (Before the song ends originally the rangers powers will be announced. The Dino-Rangers will be shown as well, and so will Tim, Bulk, Skull, Lt. Stone, Zordon and Alpha, and Jason and any guest characters that will be on._

"Alright!" Kari said.

"Megazord is ready and fully charged!" Yolie reported.

"Payback time!" Cody remarked.

"HA! You tin cans think you're a match for me? Think again!" Mekamojimon then shot a giant beam along with ice shards towards the megazord, but Kari had other plans. "Ha! I don't think so! T.K. let's fly!"

T.K. agreed, "I'm with you Kari!"

T.K. and Kari then used the angel wings to lift off.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"Oh I get it!" Cody realized.

"Of course!" Yolie exclaimed, "I forgot we can use our armor digimon forms as well!"

"Ready Kari?"

"Ready Teeks!"

"METAL NOOSE!" They both shouted. The noose started to come out but stopped on their command. Then Davis remembered Ken using his whip. "Oh, now I understand!" he said as he nodded at T.K.'s direction, he nodded back, "It's all yours Davis!"

"Okay! Wrap him up!" The noose wrapped tightly around mekamojimon trapping him, "NOW! Spin into action!" They flew up and then let go as they flew past him at mach speed. The megazord then immediately turned around, but was rocked by the sudden force of the fused digimon spinning in every direction which caused it to fall to the ground. "Uh oh! Now what?!?" Yolie asked.

Ken watched with shock from the ground and looked over at his digimon, "Wormon they're in trouble!"

"But I don't know if I can do it Ken!" Wormon replied timidly.

"Oh great, we've got to do something to get that thing to stop spinning."

It was now spinning so hard beams of fire and ice were shooting all over barely missing all the buildings. _"We can do this!" Ken thought _"Wormon! We've got to try!"

Suddenly one of the beams started shooting straight down at the Kaiser ranger and everyone saw it.

"KEN!" Davis shouted.

"Get out of there!" T.K. and Kari added.

"NOOOO!" Yolie cried.

Cody could only gasp.

"WORRRMON!" Ken shouted in a last ditch effort, then his digivice suddenly went off.

Wormon started to reach him, "KEN!" He got out before he was washed up in a bright light.

Wormon Metal Digivolve to!" STINGMON WARRIOR!

The newly digivolved digimon quickly went under Ken to block the attack. Ken looked up from his crouched position, to see that there was a new zord in the area and it looked just like, "Stingmon!"

"That's Stingmon Warrior now!"

Digimon Analyzer:

"Stingmon Warrior, can fly up to 10 times the normal flight speed and uses his stinging joust hyper spin kick to wipe out his enemies."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get inside." His digimon commanded.

"Right!" Ken agreed and quickly went inside his zord. "Alright! Nice! Let's stop that thing from spinning." The monster had stopped attacking, but was still spinning in wild directions. Stingmon warrior immediately flew over and stopped it with his hyper spin kick. It stopped immediately before falling on the ground dizzy. It quickly regained composure and stood up, but it was met by the two megazords.

"Not this time!" Ken said sharply. "Stinging Joust! Saber mode!" Just like the Spiking strike it came out of the armor in Stingmon warrior's wrist, but then he took it in his hand, "NOW!" Ken used his whip from inside the zord to direct the actions of the zord, the sword came down quickly and sliced right through the fused digimon. It began to spark, "Noooo!!!" It cried before it crashed to the ground and exploded. The cheers of the digidestined could be heard throughout Reefside.

(Back at Tommy's)

The digidestined marched into the cave cheering and congratulating Ken on getting his Kaiser powers.

"That was amazing dude!"

Ken smiled, "Thanks Davis, thanks you guys, I couldn't have done it without you guys. Genius on using that whip technique T.K., Kari. I'll have to show you how to use it to keep it in one place though."

T.K. and Kari smiled and shook their heads as Cody grinned, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

Yolie frowned playfully, "Hey, Cody, don't say that."

Cody was quick to protest, "I was....oh right." he caught on quick.

Just then Bulk, who had been waiting and watching, walked up to Ken, "Hey man, thanks for saving us back there. We owe ya."

"No problem..... uh?"

"Oh, yeah, names Bulk. And this here is Skull."

Ken gave them a funny look, "Well, interesting names to say the least."

"Anyways" Tommy remarked from his chair, "That was a great battle out there guys. You fought hard. Thanks."

Just then a familiar to some and not so familiar to others, voice echoed through the room, "I'll say! That was pretty good for rookies!"

Tommy looked over in surprise, "Jason! Hey man, great to see you!"

"Same here....Dr. O." Jason smirked.

Tommy looked over at Tim who'd just come in and gave him a curious look. Tim just grinned and nodded. Alpha was also excited to see Jason, "Ai yi yi! Jason! Is that really you?"

Jason was surprised to see the robot,"Hey Alpha! Yeah it's me. How did you get here?"

"It's a long story."

"I'll have to hear it sometime."

"Well we're glad you're here Jason," Tommy told him.

"Well, you can thank Bulk and Skull for that. Of course, I gave them that much needed distraction."

"So you're THE Jason?" Conner asked curiously.

Jason nodded, "The one and only."

"OH MAN!" Davis shouted, "I'm meeting THE First red Ranger! THE Jason!"

Everyone laughed at Davis including Alpha with his usual, he he, he he.

Tommy decided to keep talking, "Jason, I'd like you to meet everyone. You've already met Tim, he's the Megaligo Dino-Thunder Ranger. And then this is the original Dino-Thunder team, Conner, Kira and Ethan. And then there's Trent, but he's not here today."

"And these are the digidestined," Tim added, "I'm one of them, but this is the digidestined from Japan. This is Davis Motomiya, our red ranger, he shares command with T.K Takaishi., our green ranger, this is the ever stunning and beautiful Kari Kamiya, our pink ranger, this here is Yolie, our Yellow ranger and then there's Cody our blue ranger and you met Ken earlier, now what looks to be our Kaiser Ranger."

"It's great to meet you all," Jason remarked. "Well, I think I need to head out of here, I teach another class at the Juice Bar tomorrow. Call me if you need me. I'm edging to get back to the action."

Tommy got up to shake his hand and give him a brotherly hug, "Yeah man. Good luck."

"See ya bro. See you around Rangers!"

"Bye!" they all said in unison.

Jason left and they all stood in silence for a minute. T.K. then broke the silence, "Oh wow! I think we'd better get home."

"Yeah," Kari agreed, "Besides, I don't think Zeltrax will let up any time soon."

Tommy shook his head, "No, he won't. But I'm still wondering how he's still around."

"I think we'll all work hard to find out how he came back Dr. O." Tim replied. The others agreed with him. "Dr. O, we'll all step up our game," Ethan replied. "Yeah," Conner said, "Once a Ranger..." "Always a Ranger" Kira finished.

"Thanks guys. Oh and one other thing," he looked at Tim who's eyes widened. "Uh oh!" he said. "About that Dr. O. thing, only my students or co-workers call me that." Tommy grinned evily. Everyone laughed as Tommy began chasing him."

(Later that night. Tommy's house)

Tommy couldn't sleep very well. Something was bugging him, but didn't know what. Then he heard a crashing sound, what seemed like it was coming from his living room. Tommy shot out of bed, flew on his robe and ran downstairs. He flipped on the light and what he saw shocked him. A very familiar face he never thought he'd see again. This someone was stealing the dino-gems. "Hello Tommy," a loud ladies like shriek rang through the house.

"No! It can't be! Scorpina!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, the only reason it's taking me so long is because of classes. Also, for those of you who want more of the DigiSuite Life on Deck, it's going to have to be put on hold. I'm very sorry. I'm very busy and just can't keep up with so many fics at a time. I might update the Digi-Poke fic soon though. Hope you all enjoyed. I know this chapter was probably not as carefully thought out and up to par, but any ideas would surely help. Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! But try not to review more than once. I can't keep track of it. If you want to send me an e-mail it's digidestinedoftrust gmail . com

Just take out the spaces. Fanfiction here does not want to post links for some reason.


	6. Back to ZEO!

A/N: Well while I wait word from Mykan on my idea I might as well continue on with this fic. I sure hope it's getting interesting for you guys!

Ken: Tim doesn't own Digimon or Power Rangers. He does however own the Megaligo ranger powers.

_"POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! D-3's on command! Digi-Rangers in demand! To saaavee the world! We're gonna fight, far and wide to save the world from digi-destruction. Whether on land or in the sea, the vacuum of space or the internet, we're gonna saave the world! POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! LET'S GO POWER RANGERS! DIGITAL! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS, GO GO POWER RANGERS, POWER RANGERS...... DI—GI--TAAAAL!(Before the song ends originally the rangers powers will be announced. The Dino-Rangers will be shown as well, and so will Tim, Bulk, Skull, Lt. Stone, Zordon and Alpha, and Jason and any guest characters that will be on._

(Reefside: Tommy's house)

Tommy could barely sleep and was tossing and turning most of the night. Finally he decided it wasn't worth it and got up. He looked at his clock and saw the time was now 6 A.M., he checked out the window, sure enough it was still quite dark. Though the others would be up by now, it was most likely 10. 'Good thing it's Saturday' he thought. Suddenly he heard something go on downstairs, "Maybe it's Alpha," he told himself, but he had a feeling it was something else. He threw on his black shirt and got into some jeans before heading downstairs. As he started coming down the long stairs in his house he called out quietly, "What do you need Alpha? I...." Then what he saw was not the familiar robot, but a vampire like being. His eyes widened, "No way!" He gasped. "Scorpina! It can't be!" The being suddenly heard him, it was caught. Tommy caught a glimpse of what she was doing, "The dino gems!" He shouted.

The being cackled, "Well now Tommy! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Too bad you're all washed up!"

"Oh yeah? I'll show you washed up!" Tommy ran at her from the stairs and jumped clear over the railing. He didn't even touch it. "HUTSICYA!" He grunted as he lunged and kicked knocking her to the ground. She recovered quickly though and kept engaging her.

**Downstairs in Tommy's layer**

Alpha 5 was fixating some much needed computer equipment and doing numerous diagnostics. There was something special they were trying to work on, but unless the programs had all been upgraded, they wouldn't be able to. Suddenly the alarm that Alpha designed, much similar to that of the original command center alarm, went off. Alpha jumped and for a robot that was hard, immediately the computer screens began to light up as he began to search of what might be going on. Just then he heard banging from all the way upstairs. Quickly he started a search of the area and the screens immediately popped up a vision of Tommy fighting someone and that being was not someone that Alpha wanted to see. "Ai yi yi! Oh dear this is bad. I better contact the others.

**Cincinnati**

Tim had just gotten to work and was just getting ready to go inside. He spoke into his morpher communicator "Lynda, I'm here," Thanks to a ranger meeting they had decided to provide the people that knew they were rangers with communicators, just in case, this included bosses and parents, surely Zordon would understand. Suddenly his communicator went off. It was not Lynda. Beepbeep beebeebeebeep. Tim cringed as he heard the sound. "Before work?" He groaned, "What is it Alpha?"

_"TIM! WE NEED YOU GUYS RIGHT AWAY! Tommy is upstairs fighting someone and that someone is not good! You won't believe it till you see it!"_

Tim stood at the door in silence, he didn't notice Lynda was just coming up to unlock it. "I'll contact the others I'll be there as soon as possible!"

_"Please do hurry! I will transport the other rangers here. I've locked into the old transporter system via the digital world. However I have not been able to do the same for you! I don't know why."_

Just then a loud clear voice rang out "TIM!" Tim had been focused into talking into his morpher that he didn't know Lynda was right there and so he jumped a foot into the air. "OH! LYNDA! Sorry, but I need to go!" Then she realized he'd been talking into his morpher. "You better go then." She said sternly. Tim nodded, "Thanks Lynda!"

He ran back to the dumpster area where normally the employees smoked, "BLECK!" he grossed out loud. "Gotta do something about this." Then he spoke into his morpher again, "GUYS! We need you right away. Alpha is going to transport you. Get ready."

**music starts**

Tim began to morph, "DINO-THUNDER POWER UP MEGALIGO! HIYA!"

**Zeltrax's layer**

Nero carefully approached Zeltrax, "Sir! There is someone engaging a former Dino-Ranger in battle. I do believe it is the black ranger."

This caught Zeltrax completely by surprise, "What? WHO!"

"Not sure sir, the image is still too dark. Sunrise is just setting in."

"Grr... I'll take a look myself! Nero, when you've been around long enough you learn to know your enemy and their enemy!" He snatched the controls from him. A picture sure enough showed up of a darkened vision of Tommy fighting someone else. Had it not been from the figure Scorpina gave off he wouldn't have figured it out. "NO! It's not possible."

"What is it sir?"

"An old ranger enemy from Oliver's older days. Scorpina." He growled low.

"Should we engage?"

"No," said Zeltrax which was very uncharacteristic of a head villain. "We'll let things play out for now. However do send out the tyrannodrones, the other rangers will undoubtedly show up. We'll deal with her later. She must have a reason for showing up uninvited. Harumph!" He turned and scoffed as he disappeared into the shadows.

**Back at Tommy's House**

HIYWHOOOAH! Urgh!

"Hahaha! Looks like you're all washed up Tommy. How about you just give up, face it you're worthless without your powers."

"Harumph! I don't need my powers to fight. I'm not going to give up."

"Fine then!"

Tommy stood ready then remembered something, "I thought you were destroyed a long time ago!"

"HA! I wasn't there so there! Feel my sting!"

Tommy unfortunately was still aching from the last hit and could barely do anything. Suddenly out of nowhere a pink flash flew by and Scorpina shrieked, "yaaaahhhh!" the pink figure shouted the same thing and it was quite the familiar shout. Tommy blinked, sure enough it was a ranger, exact pink with an oval shape on the helmet with white surrounding the top of the suit and a bright gold V surrounding the chest area. She was also riding on a familiar vehicle. She swerved around the big living room and then stopped, jumped up and attacked. ZEO FLYING POWER DISCS! The attack was swift and effective. The ranger then turned and faced Tommy, "Kat?" He wondered aloud, " Sure is! Here! Catch!" Tommy acted swiftly and in just seconds his hands caught the two objects, recognizing them immediately he jumped back into action.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Zeo Ranger 5...Red! He made a star like maneuver with his hands before combining the two objects on his arms. Once again in barely a nanosecond he was his old zeo ranger form. "Zeo flying power kick! HUT CIK YA!" It was enough to knock the scorpion out for a few. Tommy then carefully unstrapped his helmet as the pink ranger did the same. It resulted in Tommy gasping as it confirmed who the figure was behind the helmet. Though the Australian accent should've been a given. Her golden hair flowed in the air just as gracefully as the last time Tommy had seen her. "Kat..." he breathed, "it's really you."

"Well of course, who'd you expect to rescue you?"

"The other...."

"Rangers? Good thing I was stopping by."

"My morpher, where'd you get it?"

"Wow, I guess it really has been a long time. You left it with me when you had a secret type mission that you had to come here for. It took quite some searching to find you, thankfully Stone is still proprietor of the Juice Bar. Ha! Once you run into Bulk and Skull there's no guarantee they'll end up near some sort of danger." She replied as each one shared a laugh afterwards. Their laugh was interrupted though by shouts of grunts coming from the outside. They looked outside the front door to see the digital rangers fighting some tyrannodrones.

One voice was heard quite clearly too and couldn't be mistaken for any other than Davis, "SOCCER KICK HIYA! HAHA! I'm king of the world!"

"Uh, Davis," Ken told him kindly, "keep focused."

He scratched the back of his helmet, "Oh right." he nervously laughed as he casually stepped away from two remaining upcoming drones which knocked the two out.

Tommy saw a green helmet shake his head at the sight, "Typical, even when he unintentionally does something he succeeds in doing something right." Then there was a streaking flash of silver racing by that wiped out the remaining drones that were trying to get back up. "Sorry I'm late! Tommy! What's going on here?"

Tommy blinked in surprise now noticing all the rangers were there, "How'd you know...."

"Alpha called us." Tim replied quickly inside his helmet.

Kat studied them curiously, "Alpha's here?" She wondered, "As in, Alpha 5?"

"That's right!" A voice called out from behind, "It's great to see you again Katherine!"

Kat joyfully spun around at the voice to find the automaton near the door and hugged around his circuits. "Alpha, great to see you too! I....."

Suddenly the gang gasped, "Watch out!" Kari yelped!

Scorpina had regained consciousness and was rapidly approaching the trio at the door. Before they could do anything she had knocked the three to the ground causing the dino-gems to fall out of Tommy's hands and up into the air. "THE GEMS!" He gasped.

"I'LL GET EM!" Cody yelled but Scorpina having much more experience than the young teen rapidly got to them first. "NO!" Tim shouted he flew into the air after her as much as he could and almost got to her. "MEGALGO SABER!"

"HA! I don't think so!" She immediately threw her stinger at him grazing him just slightly, but enough to cause him pain and fall, "AAHHHHH........"

"GOTCHA!" T.K. and Kari and Davis each grunted trying to keep their fallen ranger up.

"HEY!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah! Where's that ugly scorpion?" Yolie finished for her crush.

"She still has transporting abilities." Tommy replied agape.

"Great," Cody moaned, "now what?"

(A little later down in the depths of Tommy's house)

Only an hour had past since Scorpina had gone away with the dino gems leaving the digidestined, Kat, Tim and Tommy wondering what to do. The former dino-rangers had gotten the word and quickly came to see what was going on. After the story was told they all conversed on what to do as Alpha was quickly doing calculations and searches on the whereabouts of Scorpina's location. Izzy had also joined them as well via a digiport. Both were doing calculations and research at the speed of light and Izzy looked quite amazed at the automaton. "Prodigious! I've hardly ever seen anything like it. I mean I know I've seen Andromon and quite a few Guardromon, but an actually outside world built automaton, where did you come from?"

"You know, Billy asked me that exact same question years ago. I am Alpha 5 as you already know. I was built on the planet, Edenoi by King Lexion and came here to earth years ago to help Zordon, though ended up being in hiding for quite some time until now. I found a connection to Earth's digital world and made my way through here, mostly through the Morphing Grid."

"Wow! That's amazing. If I could at some point research you this is quite interesting technology you know."

"Well I have been surpassed, I do have counterparts #6 and 7.  
"Still! I.....whoa! Prodigious look at this!"

"I see, and the information seems quite important."

In the meantime the others were discussing what to do.

"Don't we need to go after her?"

"Of course we do Davis, but until we know where or how to even find her, we're going to need a plan of action." Yolie said.

Kari nodded, "Yolie's right."

"And it's been said before, fools rush in where angels fear to tread." Tim said with caution in his voice.

"Heh, that never stopped us did it Kat...."

Kat grinned, "but still we were careful, Zordon made sure of that."

"So now what?" Conner asked impatiently.

"Well now you listen...." A turned Alpha said.

Izzy also faced them, "There's some important information we need to discuss."

"Did you find her?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy, we did but that's just some of the good news."

"Uh oh, some bad news, doesn't sound good," Ken said.

"Well for now we'll give the good news. Actually great news for some of us in fact. Looks like help might be added on depending if we can get it in time!"

"Great!" Davis cheered. "Wait, what help?"

"Well," Izzy continued, "If you listen you might learn something. See we tapped into all known villain locations and the best one we know about is in Onyx. That's kind of bad news, well according to Alpha."

The group gasped except for Tim, Tommy and Kat who were looking very stern. Each of them had heard about Onyx from respected sources and knew that it was not the best place to go to. Many evil villains still lurked about on Onyx and it must have been where Scorpina had been hiding the entire time since Zordon died.

Alpha interrupted the silence, "It is bad news indeed. The planetoid is lurking with many alien villains and criminals. But there is some good news. The dino-gems, I have found, can be restored and only on the planet Onyx can it be done, but only through this. The automaton pulled up a picture and everyone immediately recognized it.

"The Silver Dino-Gem" Ethan said in amazement.

"Not just the silver dino-gem," replied Alpha, "The megaligo dino-gem. Technically it's not even an actual dino-gem, there are even greater means for it and far more powerful than any of the combining powers anyone has had."

Kat frowned with confusion, "But I thought Zordon said the Zeo Crystal was the most powerful."

Alpha nodded, "Well technically it's one of the most powerful. In fact without it we never would have beaten the machine empire. The Megaligo gem and the ZEO crystals are the two most powerful objects in the universe. I can only imagine what Scorpina would want with them."

Tim rubbed his chin in thought, "To bring something really powerful back maybe? But even so, why didn't Scorpina try to go after me if she knew I had the Megaligo gem?"

"He's right!" Davis piped up, "That doesn't seem to smart to me."

"You're one to talk," Yolie snickered trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yolie!" Ken gasped. Though he couldn't deny that it was quite funny. T.K. and Kari both looked like they were ready to explode with laughter.

Davis just snapped his head back and groaned, but it was quickly stopped by Izzy, "Can we PLEASE get back to this here?" He said getting back everyone's attention. "Good, now we know we need the Megaligo gem. Now my theory is she's **waiting** for us to rush after her so it's why she wouldn't have needed the gem yet in the first place. So what we need is a good plan of attack."

"I'll go." Tim said, "no one touches my gem but me. It's my responsibility."

Izzy nodded in agreement, "sounds good, but how will you?"

"Heh, I'll figure something out."

"I'M GOING TOO!" Davis shouted.

Tommy frowned, "I don't think so Davis. You're needed here on earth in case Zeltrax tries to attack while we're down a ranger."

Davis groaned, but once again was interrupted by a loud revving noise from the outside.

_**On Onyx just hours before**_

__"Galaxy Glider off! Hmm.... what is she up to." A red cloaked figure snooped around the rocky area of Onyx. Off in the distance he attempted to hear a conversation brewing between Scorpina, a monster that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had fought long ago and then mysteriously disappeared, but now she was back and it seemed that she was on route to do something destructive.

"I hear YOU can recharge these?" She said sneakily to the monster she was talking to giving him a picture of the small objects.

He studied it thoroughly, "Ah yes. The Dino-Gems, how'd you know what they were?" He growled.

"I have my sources."

Andros listened intently, "The Dino Gems." He repeated to himself. Tommy had contacted him on the emergence of these gems on earth. 'Something must have happened to them though' he thought. He began to get up to leave when like always he caused an accidental amount of pebbles and sand to roll down just close to where Scorpina and the monster were talking. They both noticed it and turned his direction. "WHO'S THERE?" She shrieked before she began walking over to the spot.

Andros quickly acted, "GALAXY GLIDER HANG 10!" In a flash he rose on his glider and began surfing away. The two monsters tried to catch him but were too late. "I've got to contact a friend!" He said aloud to no one. He then spoke into his morpher. "Alpha 7, I need you to have lighting cruiser sent to Reefside on Earth immediately and have it find Tommy Oliver."

_"Right away Andros." Alpha 7 replied._

_ (back to the present)_

The whole group jumped at the loud revving like sound from outside. Yolie's mouth was wide open but spoke immediately, "What in the digital world was that?"

Alpha pulled up a camera shot from the outside of Tommy's house, "Could it be?" He studied, "IT IS!"

"Is what?" Davis asked before rushing out the door.

"Davis wait!" Cody called after him but it was already too late.

T.K. ran after him, "Let's follow him!"

The rest left as Tommy studied the screen for a minute, "Is that? No way. It can't be." He then left after the others.

…...

Cody studied the car as Davis couldn't help but shout, "WOW! SWEET!"

Izzy studied the car with amazement, "Prodigious! This is like an antique."

"This thing must get a lot to the gallon." Ken mused.

"Boys and their cars," Yolie muttered as Kari laughed, "Oh, Yolie...."

Conner nodded excitedly as Ethan studied it, "Amazing, dude!" Kira just rolled her eyes.

Tim was hypnotized, "Man, I've seen pictures, but I never thought I'd see it this close!"

Tommy finally came out, "T.J. Used this mostly, but I think I can figure it out here." Lightning cruiser opened the door for the Red Zeo Ranger as he pressed in some unfamiliar buttons, suddenly a recording of some kind came through, _"Tommy.... Onyx, Scorpina is here.... about to re-charge something, looks like 5 small objects.... I've been tracking for weeks since she found a sort of gem, careful, it could be a trap. I will keep you updated." _With that the recording ended as the rangers looked at each other.

Tommy acknowledged Tim, "You better go ahead, but be careful. Lightning Cruiser, will he be able to ride?" A screen on the car flashed YES and Tommy summoned Tim over. "If you need anything, call me in distress and go straight to Andros."

"Understood Tommy. Let Sarah know where I am."

"We'll take care of that man," T.K. replied.

Tim nodded, "Well, I'm off." DINO-THUNDER MEGALIGO! "Let's go Lightning!"

As the rangers watched, the car zoomed off quickly and gained numerous amounts of speed, but what they didn't realize was that they were missing someone, and they would figure that one out quickly, but not before the car entered into outer space.

"Uh... guys?" Cody said with realization.

Yolie looked over at him, "What is it Cody?"

"Where's Davis?"

Everyone looked at him and then around, then they figured it out.

"DAVIS!" The digidestined all yelled.

(Next time on Digital and Dino Thunder Power Rangers)

Tim did some diagnostics as he entered space...."Everything is in full power and in check." Just then he heard a familiar sound in the back seat.

"Wooooowww....I'm glad I morphed."

"Whaa? DAVIS!"

…... "Who are you?"

"I have what you want. I will help you, but I get the gems in return. I know how to use them. I will pay you for them." He looked and saw another object on the table. It looked to be another gem, Megaligo especially.

…....."WE'VE BEEN TRICKED! GET THAT RANGER!" Scorpina shrieked as she didn't notice Davis sneaking away with the gems.

"Sorry, but we're out! Lightning Cruiser!"

(That's next time on Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!)

A/N: Finally finished this chapter. It's been a long time coming, but hope it's great. One new fic and one chapter in a day! Nice!


	7. METAL ARMOR: VROOM!

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I own some of the digital ranger ideas and I own the Megaligo Power Rangers. I do not own the old power rangers.

(I need an idea for a title)

"DAVIS!" Tim screamed, and if it weren't for the helmets having built in speakers, the vacuum of space would've stopped the noise.

The volume of the speaker in Davis's helmet caused it to screech and Davis jumped clear out of his seat. "YIPE!" He yelped.

Davis could tell Tim was clearly upset, "What! Are you doing here Davis?"

"I was just checking out the car!" Davis replied steadily, Tim just stared a hole at him through his helmet. "HONEST! I was! Then it started up, I fell back and the next thing I knew we were here! I'm just glad I morphed before it happened!"

From inside his chest, his crest of Trust was glowing. Davis was being completely honest. Tim just sighed, disappointed still, but was fine, "Well, no harm done, it could've been worse. Just try to be more careful next time man." He said, trying to keep from laughing at his own comment as he waved Davis to the front seat.

"SYSTEM CHECK COMPLETE. 2 humanoid Power Rangers on board. Still on target for the planet Onyx..." Suddenly the system's sensors picked up something else, "WARNING! Unidentified object approaching at speed of Warp I! In case of collision, the nearest planet..."

CRASH!

The lights and panels on the car began flickering as Tim blacked out for a second, but regained composure quickly, and Davis was just in shock.

"AAHH!" Davis screamed as the car was suddenly adrift in no where but was quickly picking up speed from the hit.

Tim immediately went to work to try and fix things, but his knowledge of cars were not that of his dad's. "We're spinning out of control!" Tim panicked.

Suddenly Davis remembered something, "I think...I think I saw what the computer said before we were hit!" Davis screamed.

Tim was surprised, "Then what?"

"Uh, I think it said, erm," Davis had to think...

"WHAT?"

"It was Aquir...I think!" Davis replied.

"Aquir?" Tim repeated, "Wait! You mean it said..."

The realization hit Davis and both of them yelled it together, "AQUITAR!"

"Of course! That's it!" Tim stammered.

Suddenly the Lightning Cruiser, being something that was able to regain composure at least in its systems, flickered the control panel back to life. Tim noticed this, "DAVIS! Open up a communications frequency towards Aquitar! We need to contact the Aquitans!"

Davis just looked at him for a second before he decided he better quickly figure out what to do, "Uhm, so what should I... Wait! These things must have some sort of automatic communications link like an XBOX 360!"

He couldn't notice it, but Tim just stared at him as he shook his head in unbelief.

"Uhm, Lightning! Send a communications link to Aquitar at all frequencies! Please!" Davis frantically commanded.

Amazingly the command worked as Tim heard the noise of a communications link being started.

"SOS!" Davis shouted.

"Huh?" Tim said.

"Uh, that's all I got."

"Good enough! Thanks Davis!"

"You're welcome...I guess."

Tim just laughed as he put the old designed communicator ALPHA 5 gave him, "Oh Davis...MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Aquitians, please respond! We are heading towards your planet on a collision course! Can you read me? Billy, someone please respond!"

(_**ON AQUITAR)**_

__Billy was working on a project when he suddenly heard a bunch of radio like static trying to come in through the planet's watery barriers. "Cestro! Help me get the radio frequencies running!"

"Right away Billy." The former Blue Alien Ranger replied.

Aurico, Delphine, Tideus, and Corcus quickly came into the room.

"Billy," Delphine announced, "There is an object heading towards Aquitar and it is big."

Billy quickly checked for confirmation which he found quickly, "Confirmed Delphine, and it seems powerful."

"I have found the source of the communications, it is from the object heading towards us. I am picking up life signs aboard the object, I think it is a, what you called it on Earth, a car." Aurico relayed.

Billy smiled as he recalled the previous visit by the Alien Rangers to earth as they used the Angel Grove Car Wash to rehydrate. "Bring it in on screen!" he called to Aurico. He quickly got all frequencies online. _"...Collision course towards Aquitar! Someone please respond! Aquitian Rangers, Billy, someone!"_

Billy jumped at the sound of his name. _'How would anyone still know my name, with the exception of the rangers I knew." _He thought to himself. Then he heard another voice from over the intercom, _'Tim! No one's answering!" Davis shrieked into the speaker._

_ 'KEEP TRYING!' Tim Demanded. "Billy! If youre still on Aquitar, please respond!"_

"Billy it could be a trap," one of the Aquitian rangers warned.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think it could be, prepare to intercept."

"It would be wise then if we morphed" Delphine decided.

Cestro nodded in agreement, "Agreed."

"I second that" Billy nodded, "Prepare to morph!"

Delphine grouped the team together...

IT'S...Morphin Time!

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power"

"Black Aqitar Ranger Power"

"White Aquitar Ranger Power"

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power"

"The Zords are ready!" Billy called after them.

The rangers responded quickly, "BATTLE BORGS! Power of Water! Power of Light! Powers Unite! POWER UP!"

The Alien rangers ran and got their zords ready and Billy finally got the communicator working.

"To the Unidentified vehicle, this is Billy. Please respond!"

It took a moment, but a reply finally came through, _'Thank God! Billy! We're spinning out of control!"_

Billy did quick tracking calculations, "Tim, right?"

"Yes!"

You've got 2 minutes until impact. The alien rangers are readying their zords. Please bear with us! If we miss the correct points, major damage could ensue! And you might be seriously injured!"

"Acknowledged Billy! Davis get the wheel! I have an idea!"

'MEGALIGO RACER! ONLINE! HOVERCRAFT MODE!'

There was a familiarity in the name Megaligo as Billy repeated it to himself, but quickly snapped out of it, "Alright, whatever you're doing, get the vehicle aligned towards the Aquitians Battle Borgs."

"1 Minute, 20 seconds until impact." The computer announced.

_'Setting Lightning Cruiser on track to Aquitar. Davis, let's make this smooth!;_

_ 'AI YI Tim" Davis said kind of jokingly._

_ 'Oh wow." Billy heard Tim mutter dryly. _

_ "45 seconds till impact," the computer announced once again._

Billy then heard a buzzer, the Aquitians had their zords ready, "The zords are ready!"

"Gotcha," Tim called out.

"I see it!" Davis added, "Bringing it in! Steady now Lightning!"

Tim had successfully gotten lightning cruiser out of its spin out and now it was up to Davis to manually control it. "Alright Davis! It's up to you, be careful."

"Easy Sneezy!" Davis called back.

Upon hearing this Billy laughed, "So he's one of the funny ones." he told himself, "Ill have to keep that in mind."

Tim heard Billy however and found it hilarious.

Impact in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4...

"Hurry!" Tim yelled.

"I'm giving it all she's got cap'n!"

This one made and uncharacteristic Billy laugh even harder. He hadn't heard a Star Trek reference in years.

….3, 2, 1! The computer finished counting.

Billy waited for an announcement. Finally a voice came through the radio,

"We've got them," Aurico announced.

Billy sighed with relief, "Good! Bring them on in."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Yolie shouted, "What a Dunce!" Even Hawkmon couldn't stop her outburst, "Please Yolie calm down."

Though Davis wasn't there, Ken feared for his friend's life, "Yolie do calm down! He must've had a good reason and Tim will take care of it."

Alpha 5 then interrupted the situation with another situational type voice, "AIYIYI!"

"What is it Alpha?" Kat asked worriedly.

"The Lightning Cruiser has fallen of the sensors! I can't find them!"

"Try scanning farther Alpha," Tommy suggested.

"It's not that easy Tommy. This system unfortunately is not up to par like the Command Center was. It could take me hours just to complete it! All we can hope for is an established link to come through."

Tommy was now nervous, "Great! Where's Hayley when you need her, she's really busy right now with customers. Oh I wish Billy were around."

"So we're stuck then," Kari sighed. "This isn't good."

Cody quietly agreed, "No, it's not." "We have them tracked for Onyx and nothing else," Izzy replied.

"So now what? Yolie wondered. That's when the other Digimon realized that Veemon wasn't there either.

"He must have tried to stop Davis." Armadillomon said to the other Digimon.

Meanwhile, Tommy looked at the group, "We have to make sure Zeltrax doesn't gain anything."

Cody nodded, "And I vote we make T.K. official leader." This caught T.K. by surprise and Kari smiled, "I agree, Davis is a good leader..."

"But T.K. does seem to have a better handle on things," Katherine finished for her.

"I agree! You Ken?"

He couldn't argue, "It's good with me Yolie."

And it was just in time too, because all of a sudden some of the alarms went off, "Ai yi yi yi yi! There's an attack happening down near Angel Grove Park!"

Tommy checked the screens, "Sure is!" He saw two very unmistakeable figures as well, "Looks like Bulk and Skull are down there as well! They're trying to fight alone!"

Kat looked at him with amazement, "Since when did they get to be courageous to fight?"

"T.J. Told me they began the revolt against Astronema and Dark Specter. It helped to save the whole world and galaxy."

Even Alpha was impressed, "Never thought I'd see those two go at it like that!"

"Alright, enough talk! Let's do this guys!" T.K. commanded.

DIGITAL POWER! D-3's UNLOCK!

Quickly they got morphed and Alpha teleported them and the digimon out. "Oooh, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see what's next!" Alpha told himself.

(Angel Grove Park)

"Bulky! These are tougher than last time!"

"Keep going Skullevich!" Bulk commanded him, "I am much more tired than last time though!"

An evil laugh then came from the distance, it was Zeltrax, "That's because they're Guardrocyberputties! Equipped with Triptoids and..."

"Kari finished for him as they got to the scene, "Oh no! Guardromon!"

Skull spun around, "'Bout time you got here! We were fighting all alone!"

"What are you up to Zeltrax?" T.K. demanded.

"You fiend!" Ken roared!

"Ken's right!" Yolie pointed at him, "How dare you use digimon for your dirty work!" Cody finished.

"This isn't going to go well," Gatomon groaned.

Patamon who was surveying the area came back down, "I wonder what's going to happen now?" He eeped.

"Ay know one things for sure," the cowboy talking Armadillomon replied, "I don't see anyway out of here, yet."

"Stop that!" Hawkmon snapped, "I'm sure that we'll figure something out."

Wormon stayed quiet as he observed the situation.

"So what do you think Rangers!"

"You're crazy!" Yolie shouted.

"That was a rhetorical question missy." Zeltrax smirked.

This got on Yolie's edge, "Whyyyy youuuu!"

Bulk suddenly recalled something, "Hey, there might be an advantage to it. They're Z-Puddies and not Rita's old super puddy designs. However the Z isn't on their chests, so maybe they're hidden somewhere. I'd say in hidden spots, but where is the problem."

"Thanks Bulk!" T.K. praised, "Let's get em guys! Ready!"

"READY!"

The rangers got ready to attack, but the droids started first blowing explosives at them sending them flying back. The rangers quickly rebounded, "We won't give up that easily!" Ken shouted. The other rangers got up and they pursued again.

This left Bulk and Skull in the clearing, well sort of. They heard a familiar evil cackle and turned around to face Zeltrax. "You two are more trouble than you seem! I should dispose of you two bumble brains right now!"

Bulk pounced at him, "Not a chance you metal mongrel!"

"Yah! Not a chance!" Skull mimicked.

"Then you will feel my wrath!" Zeltrax roared, "He began to blast something at them, but all of a sudden...

"ZEO FLYING POWER KICK! HUT CIK YA!"

"What?" Zeltrax sneered. "Grr..."

"So! We finally meet again Zeltrax! Time to put a dent in your plans!" Tommy cackled.

"WRONG! You're the one who will end in defeat."

"I don't think so, perhaps you've forgotten, but the ZEO powers only get stronger with time."

"Perhaps...TOMMY! However, it won't stop me from beating you!"

"We'll just see about that! HIYA!" Tommy attacked first this time and got into a full fledged battle with Zeltrax in which both were pretty much stalemated. "I see you've gotten stronger Zeltrax!"

"And you Oliver!"

In the meantime the other rangers were fighting the Droids, but were not having any success.

"WHOOOAHHH!" Cody yelled as he flew backwards and hit a tree, he began to get up and yelped as some pain went through him, "Ouch!"

The other rangers flew back as well, "Not good!" Yolie cried.

"Oh, my whip couldn't get anywhere!" Ken groaned.

T.K. and Kari both fell back as well, just then their communicators went off, _"Rangers! This is Alpha!"_

T.K. responded, "We read you Alpha."

_"Rangers, it's time for you to use something I installed for you last night. It's in the system and can be reached straight from your D-Terminals and D-3's, you must use them both. You may like what you see!" Alpha said giddy with excitement._

The Digital Rangers looked around, "Worth a shot." Yolie said.

They all agreed and flipped open their D-Terminals, "Alright! Let's see what we've got!" T.K. implied.

Immediately their D-3's shone as well as the D-Terminals, "ENERGIZE!" They shouted.

Just then the Digimon started shining too...

"Wormon Metal Change! STINGMON CYCLE!"

Hawkmon METAL ARMOR CHANGE! HALSEMONFLYER/CYCLE

Armadillomon Metal Armor! DIGMONDIGGERCRUISER

Gatomon Metal Armor! NEFERTIMONHOVERCYCLE

Patamon Metal Armor! PEGASUSMONHOVERCYCLE!

(I'm still working on the looks of them, if you have any ideas as to what they'd look like, shoot them to me via e-mail, digidestined of trust g mail . Com)

The digidestined couldn't blink. Their digimon had changed into amazing cycles, forms of their Armour digimon. "SWEET!" They all voiced.

Zeltrax saw this, "Grrr... impossible!"

"Let's finish this!" T.K. shouted as each ranger hopped onto their vehicles.

The rangers began having a field day with each of the droids, downing each one of them. As they were destroyed, the Guardromon did the same as the digimon had before and returned to the digital world via a nearby computer digiport.

_"POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! D-3's on command! Digi-Rangers in demand! To saaavee the world! We're gonna fight, far and wide to save the world from digi-destruction. Whether on land or in the sea, the vacuum of space or the internet, we're gonna saave the world! POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! LET'S GO POWER RANGERS! DIGITAL! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS, GO GO POWER RANGERS, POWER RANGERS... DI—GI-TAAAAL!_

"Let's finish this!" Kari yelled.

"With pleasure" Ken replied. "STINGING GRINDER!"

"TEMPEST SLICE!"

"DIGGING CRUISER!"

"ROSETTA SLAMMER!"

"STAR FLYER!"

Each attack slammed the bots and quickly deposed of them.

Zeltrax had enough and before the rangers could even celebrate, "THAT'S IT! I'm going to have to do this myself!" Suddenly he began to grow himself. Tommy was thrown back, "Woah!" He spoke into his communicator, "Alpha! We've got trouble!"

_"I read you Tommy! The Zeo Zord 5 is unfortunately down however, since it hasn't been online for years. Hold on..."_

"Understood Alpha... Rangers!" Tommy called out to them. "Time for you to do your stuff!"

T.K. nodded, "Let's do it guys!"

"DIGIMEGAZORD ONLINE!"

The digimon then quickly metal digivolved to their champion forms and then with what digimon were there combined into a smaller megazord. "We'll have to deal with what we've got!" T.K. commanded.

"Stingmon Megazord is ready!" Ken announced.

"Hey!" Yolie replied, "Let's bring them all together!"

Kari spoke, "Sounds good!"

The two zords then combined to make about the same size zord but with a different look. (A/N: I'll figure that out later. But hey, our minds are good enough to figure it out.)

Zeltrax though, didn't waste any time, he immediately rammed the Zord causing it to free fall. The rangers got back up, but knew this fight was not going to go over easily. "Oh no!" Yolie shrieked, "Energy levels are critical!"

"We've gotta keep trying!" Cody yelled, "Let's try the DIGISWORD OF THE CRESTS!"

"Good call Cody!" T.K. announced,

The megazord quickly got the sword ready and as it shone ready to strike, Zeltrax immediately rebounded and knocked the sword and the Zord clear back. "WHOAA!"

Just then Alpha came in over the intercom, "Rangers, I have back up for you and should work for your megazord. Tommy will call it for you!"

Tommy stood his ground, "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS!"

The rangers all sat stunned in their cockpits as they saw a huge Silver looking Zord pound up. T.K. recovered quickly however, "Alright! More firepower! DIGIMEGAARMORZORD COMBINE WITH THE POWER OF TITANUS!"

Just as the original megazord, it fit perfectly and the Zord sequence was complete.

"Let's get Zeltrax!" Ken commanded.

"YEAH!"

Immediately the blasters went off as the carrier zord made it's way closer to Zeltrax who now realized he was in trouble. The Zord then readied it's sword, "Ready! GO!"

"NOT TODAY RANGERS! I will be back for my revenge!" Zeltrax roared and suddenly disappeared.

The rangers were happy to have him gone, but couldn't believe that Zeltrax would just leave like that.

(Aquitar)

The Alien rangers led Tim and Davis down the corridors of the Aquitian base. Fortunately there were some dry areas due to Billy being there and needed enough for him to be able stay there. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Davis gasped.

"It is magnificent! Prodigious! I just can't believe I'm on Aquitar!" Tim breathed.

"Well... believe it." Billy said as the Aquitians, Tim and Davis got to the room. "Welcome, I'm..."

Tim took off his helmet, "Billy, wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!"

Billy was taken aback, "How do you know of me?"

"Um, that's quite a long story. But, I also know Tommy, so it's kind of mutual."

"Tommy! How's he doing? Last I heard he was doing, well, actually after the almost re-rise of the machine empire, I don't know what he's doing."

"I'll have to tell you all about that, in the meantime, we should contact him. Oh, first off, this is Davis, he's our Digital Red Power Ranger on earth. He's from Japan."

"Digital?" Billy repeated.

"Yah, I'll tell you about that later as well."

"Well nice to meet you Davis," Billy said.

Davis bowed courteously, "You too. Wow! Another Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

Billy smiled, "Well, what now?"

Tim jumped, "Right! We probably should contact Tommy and see if everything is alright. However, I don't know how well our connection will be, Tommy's layer is not that great."

"No problem! I set up strong signals, even analog here on Aquitar, we should be able to reach them no problem!"

"Great!"

"Just give me a few seconds and..." Billy ran a series of diagnostics and tests, "there! Finished."

Tim took the speaker, "Tommy, if you can hear me please respond!"

(Tommy's layer)

"Oh man, that was tough," Yolie groaned.

Cody sat back, "No kidding."

"Well, it's only going to get harder. This was your hardest challenge yet guys." Tommy told them. "Just keep going at it."

"Right!" Kari replied.

"Can't stop now!" T.K. added. "Besides, we've been through much worse!"

Suddenly the speakers in the layer began going crazy with static, "Ai yi yi! What in the world?" Alpha yelped, "There's a signal attempting to get through... I'm trying to figure out where it's from... AI YI YI! It's from Aquitar!"

"The Aquitians?" Kat questioned.

"Looks like it!" Tommy replied as he looked at the screen, "I'm attempting to clear up the interference," Hayley included. "There!" An image began to appear on screen.

_"Tommy, Are you there? This is Tim! I'm on Aquitar with Davis. Billy is here with me as well as the Aquitian rangers!"_

"Ai yi yi! BILLY!" Alpha shouted with joy.

_"Alpha? Alpha 5?" Billy responded from the background with unbelief in his voice._

"That's right!" Tommy replied, "He's here as well as Katherine, and Bulk and Skull is off somewhere as well! Tim! What are you doing on Aquitar?"

_"We had to make an emergency landing. Couldn't have done it without Davis or the Aquitians. Thankfully, Billy is still on Aquitar! We're just calling to say that we're okay."_

_ Billy then came on screen, "I am going to have to cut off here, there is too much interference going, I will attempt to make contact with you again at a later time!"_

"I will work on the same thing!" Alpha replied.

"Bye!" Everyone announced on both sides.

"Well," T.K. said, "Looks like we've got more work."

Ken rubbed his neck, "No kidding,"

"We'll get it done!"

Kari nodded, "T.K.'s right!"

"And we'll help!" Bulk announced coming into the room.

"Yah, just let us know if you need us as decoys!" Skull added as everyone looked at him, "What? That's usually what we do right? Decoys."

Bulk shook his head, "Skulllllll..."

At that everyone began laughing

(Old Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Ending music)


	8. Kaiser Firepower!

Kaiser FirePower

The sound of calmly, whooshing waves surrounded the corridors of Tim's room as he slowly aroused from slumber. As his mind started to regain consciousness of his surroundings, he began to try and think about the events of the previous day, Zeo powers, Kat, Lightning Cruiser, Davis being a stowaway, being hit, Aquatar, and Billy... Suddenly his communicator went off and he immediately shot up, _"Tim, would you and Davis meet me in the command bay as soon as possible? It's a matter of major importance."_ There was no denying it, that was Billy Cranston's voice and he was on Aquitar. He looked over at where Davis was supposed to be sleeping and found that he wasn't there, but there was something blue on his bed, and Tim had an idea of what it was. But first he replied back, "Sure thing Billy, I'll be right there."

He then made his way over to Davis's part of the room and confirmed what he saw, "Dum dee dum, ohhhh it's breakfast time, rise and shine!"

The little blue being shot up, "Breakfasht?" He looked around and saw a very stern face, "Uh oh."

"And what are you doing here Veemon?" Tim interrogated the small digimon.

"I came to protect Davish!" He pleaded, "I'm sure that's why Arnamon came too!  
"He came too?" Tim questioned as he looked around the room.

At that point a little voice came from his side of the room, "Erm, yeah, I'm here too Timmy."

Tim facepalmed, "Ugh, well I guess there would be a need anyways just in case. Better hurry, we have to get to the base of operations right away. Tim to Davis." He waited for a moment, but no answer, "Tim to Davis come in please!"

"Erm, Tim? I shink he might be playing soccer with those other shtrange people. It's what I was doing before he showed up and then I hid.  
Tim grinned, "Well it's time for him to wrap it up. Show me the way Veemon."

"RIGHT!"

They ran down the corridors of the Aquitian halls before they finally neared a playing, or more like a training area, where sure enough Davis was heading up a soccer game with the Aquitians and was just scoring a goal. "Hey Davis! Nice shot! But we've gotta go!" Tim yelled.

Davis acknowledged him, "Thanks! Sorry guys but duty calls!"

"Thanks Davis!" The young Aquitians thanked him as they all ran off down the corridors.

Davis looked over and saw Veemon and Arnamon on Tim's shoulders, "Veemon! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't shink you'd let me leave you on your voyage alone did you?"

Davis sighed, "You're just as bad as I..." He tried to stop himself but it was already too late. Tim roared with laughter. "Daaavis" Tim, Arnamon and Veemon echoed at the same time.

As they got to the door of the command bay it swooshed open quickly. "Morning Billy!" Tim greeted, "Morning Lightning" Davis finished.

Billy looked over at the two young adults. It seemed he'd been up all night.

"Gee Billy, every time we see you, it seems you're always working on something." Tim grinned. Billy was confused for a moment, but then quickly remembered what he meant. He just laughed.

"I trust you two slept well? Glad you're up!"

"The mission is to exciting for me to stay asleep for too long, but I do admit, I've never had water make me fall asleep so fast."

"Haha, I was phenomenally surprised the first time myself."

"So any word on Lightning cruiser?"

"Well Tim, I ran some schematics last night that Alpha sent me and also came across something else."

"What's that?" Davis asked.

"Actually I think it's best for him to explain it."

"Who?" Davis wondered.

"Patience Davis. Guys I'd like you to meet..." As he began his greeting a figure walked to the door and Tim's eyes widened. Davis knew he'd seen him somewhere, but couldn't remember. There was no denying though, that it was someone very legendary. "Zhane?" Tim concluded for Billy.

Davis immediately recognized the name as Tim blurted it out.

The silver cloaked being took off his hood and grinned perkily, "The one and only!"

"T.K.! Slow down! I'm having trouble holding on!" Patamon screeched.

T.K. Realizing this slowed down immensely, and if it weren't for his quick abilities in basketball and now karate, he wouldn't have been able to dodge or much less notice that there was someone holding dozens of catering like boxes who also immediately jumped out of the way nearly dropping the boxes. Who also immediately jumped out of the way.

"HEY! Watch it!" The familiar voice yelled.

T.K. Panted, "Oh, so sorry." he apologized.

"Oh! Hi Yolie."

"Good gracious T.K., if I didn't know any better, some of Davis may be showing in you."

"Yolie said in dagger fasion.

Before T.K. Could respind, Cody walked up joining in. "Morning guys! What's up?"

"Other than Yolie saying I'm becoming like Davis, I'm fine."

"I...I'm nnnnoooot." Patamon joined in, apparently still recovering. T.K. Rolled his eyes while Cody continued laughing after Yolie's joke.

"Hey Yolie! Is that fresh rolls I smell?" Armadillomon piped up.

She smiled, "Sure is! I baked them special this morning."

"Mmm! Smells delicious." A voice said from a distance." There was no denying the soft, and singsongy voice was Kari in which T.K. Immediately smiled and took a place at her side.

And yet another voice, "Hey Wormon, use your sticky net, we'll use these to take over the digital world., Muahahahaha!"

"Yolie screached as she looked behind her to see Ken wearing a redone product of his digimon emperor suit complete with the whip. "Ken! No! It can't..."

"Oh but it is, you didn't didn't think I'd continue being like you insects!" Though Wormon was having a little trouble holding in giggles which Yolie caught at a glance.

"Mmmhmm, here then." She said and smiled. "Can't resist a laughing worm."

Ken sighed in defeat, "Oooh Wormon. Sorry Yolie, I was just going for the early Halloween act."

The group laughed heartily.

Suddenly they were interrupted by communicators. They all looked around and ran to the tree in the middle of the park.

"Go ahead Alpha," Kari spoke.

"Aiyiyi! Rangers! Please come right away!"

T.K. Nodded, "On our way Alpha!"

'Teleporting now...'

They teleported in a matter of seconds.

"What's the matter Alpah," Yolie wondered as she took his side at the computer. Izzy was also there as well.

"I know it does't sound very peculiar guys," Izzy started, "but there are a bunch of digital signatures coming from the monsters that have attacked."

"Yeah?" Kari wondered, "So what, we've faced a few digital monsters already."

"So those signatures are not only the Digimon we've faced, but also monsters that have appeared on earth. Well sort of."

"So wait," T.K. Interrupted, "You're saying that even Zeltrax and Nero are also digital?"

"That's where we're unsure rangers," Alpha answered, "there are still so many unanswered questions such as how and who!"

"A darker force." Ken muttered.

"What?" Cody almost whispered.

"Thin about it guys. Do you know how many times earth has been attacked by the likes of Rita Repulsa, Zedd, Scorpina, Goldar, Dark Specter, Master Vile and all those other villains before T.K., Kari and the others first went to the digital world, the first time?"

They all nodded.

"So, forces in or even outside of the digital world have lots of time to plan and build even if evil lost the first, second even the third times!"

"Aiyiyi! That would mean every monster attack means they've been scanned or the main villains knew about the digital world, and used it for a backup, but couldn't... until now!"

"So someone darker is running things from afar!" Yolie concluded.

"That would mean even Zeltrax isn't running anything right now." T.K. Replied.

"Doesn't look like it. And there's a triple threat." Everyone turned to see Dr. O.

"Care to elaborate Tommy?" Izzy asked.

Tommy took a seat at a computer and hit a few buttons. "As right as most of it looks, I don't think Scorpina is under any digital force seeing as she was never fully destroyed anywhere, for her biological data to be fully scanned by anywhere by earths digital world before the full start of the digital age. When we were first learning how to use the internet, the only ones around were Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire. Rita and Zedd are good now with Rita, according to Kira and the Mystic Rangers, is known as the Mystic Mother. Scorpina must be under someone else though."

"Aiyiyi! Tommy you don't mean..."

Tommy looked serious, "Master Vile and he never was destroyed. He's in the M-51 galaxy! So they, Zeltrax and whoever he's under and maybe even another force, or even two more, could be looking for something!"

"Four?" Cody gasped.

"Yes, and they're very dangerous for sure."

"Who?" Kari asked, "Mesegog?"

Just then they saw someone else at the door, "No," It was Adam accompanied by T.J. and Cam from Ninja Storm. "Lothor," Cam said.

"And evil rangers, at least we think." T.J. finished.

"Aiyiyi! Adam?"

He nodded, "It's me Alpha. As well as..."

"Well hello again brother V."

"Aiyiyi! Alpha VI!"

"It's great to see you both, Adam, T.J." Tommy said shaking both their hands.

"Hold up," Yolie interrupted the greeting parties, "What do you mean you think evil rangers?"

Ken's eyes shifted nervously, "Shadow world rangers," he whispered. "With a digital code"

"What?" Kari breathed.

"Otherwise known as the Alternate World portion of the Dark whirlpool." he finished.

"I remember!" T.K. Exclaimed.

"Zhane!" Tim praised as as he walked up to meet the legendary silver Space Ranger. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Well it probably wouldn't have happened had I not picked up your stress signal on my rover. Saw the signature and knew immediately it was Lightning Cruiser."

"So you know what's wrong with the car?" Davis asked before lightning beeped at him scaring him, "Hey! What'd I do?"

"HAHA! I don't think he liked being called a car in that manner Davis." Tim laughed as did Zhane and Billy, "Oh, by the way , Zhane, this is Davis, earth's newest red ranger, from Odaiba, Japan, but he's not new at fighting evil."

Zhane extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meat you Davis and yes, I do know what's up. However, we can't do anything from here, that's why I brought this with me," He pressed a control on the panel and an image popped up on the screen of outer space.

Tim looked closely and saw a familiar object, "Is that wahat I think it is?" He wondered aloud.

"Sure is! The Astro Megaship Mark II."

"But what about Andros? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Davis wondered.

Tim was yet again surprised by Davis's quick thinking, "I agree!"

"He's still on Onyx no doubt investigating. Honestly don't get why he does it."

Tim grinned knowing full well, "Admit it, both of you are daredevils."

Zhane laughed, "I guess you're right. About Lightning, I can work on it with the technology provided to me on KO-35, but there is another power source needed as well to get Lightning back in full force."

"We better hurry then," Davis said quickly, "Time is running out."

Tim nodded, "No kidding! If Scorpina gets her hands on 5 fully charged Dino-Gems, we'll have our work cut out for us for sure."

"You guys better get rolling then," Billy said, "Ready for transport," he announced.

"Good deal, thank you Billy," Zhane replied.

"Anytime!"

"Silver Winger!" He immediately morphed," Hop on you two!"

Tim and Davis also morphed and got on as did Arnamon and veemon.

"Thanks so much for your help Billy,"

"It was my pleasure Tim, Davis, and hopefully I'll get to fight with you guys at some point, and May the Power Protect you both!"

It only took seconds for them to reach the Megaship as the shuttlebays opened.

"Power Down!" They called out as soon as they got in and the doors were shut.

"WOW!" Davis and Veemon drooled.

Tim looked around at his surroundings, "Spectacular!"

"Zhane smiled, "Sure is! KO-35 doesn't miss a beat. DECA, set a course for Onyx. Hyperspeed advance mode!"

'setting course'

"Let's get to the bridge." He told them.

Tim mused aloud as they walked quickly, "Wonder if it has megazord abilities like the previous megaship."

"Wouldn't doubt it. It's state of the art on KO-35."

"But it did take NASADA giving it the final modifications with the shuttle."

"Also true."

"Gee Davsh! This is amazing stuff!"

"You're not kidding!" Davis said, "I wonder what all is on this ship!"

"UHOH!" Tim said aloud knowing what was coming.

Davis didn't and jumped back at the result...

"This ship has a maximum flux core with capabilities of up to warp 9.9 replicators with food from over 100 different planets and thousands of species, a waste shaft, state of the art shielding, over 100 different kinds of weapons, 5 phaser banks, smooth maneuvering..."

All the while, Zhane just laughed. Tim, though impressed, decided to cut it as they reached the bridge, and saw Alpha VII, "Alpha, command mute mode for the computer."

The automaton didn't hesitate, "Turning off."

Finally, DECA was silenced, but so did Davis remain for a minute then spoke, "How did that happen?"

Tim just chuckled and shook his head, "Never ask a computer a direct question like that. Could go on forever."

"Like when another guy talks to Jun?" Veemon suggested. "Or when Kari still talks to Davish?"

Tim had no response for that comment and sweatdropped and tried holding back laughter, but Zhane lost it first.

Tim kept calm, "Alpha, how long till we reach Onyx?"

Approximately 2 hours."

Tim looked over at Davis and Zhane, "Time to get ready."

"That's what that freaky feeling was in that whirlpool!"

Kari stared, "T.K.?"

"They were the creepy little things that were trying to scare us when we were checking out Ken's base." Patamon squeaked.

"I think I may know where it is." Ken said sternly. "Not who yet, but where and I can probably find where it is originated."

Yolie looked at him cautiously, "You don't mean when..."

"Ken sighed and hung his head down, "Yeah, when I was the Digimon Emperor, I was able to come across several different places and dimensions that I swore I would conquer once I took control of Earth and the Digital World. This place was among them, almost like a lost city that is now under the digital worlds oceans. But it originated on earth at one point. Probably barely a year and a half before the original digidestined went.." He concluded. "Alpha, set scanners to search for any hidden areas on earth in the last 10 years."

"Right a way Ken."

Suddenly the alarms went off and a video came on screen.

"Aiyiyi! Rangers, there's a disturbance!"

Tommy checked the moniters, "It's in Colorado Springs!"

"I've never seen a digimon like that before." Hawkmon warned.

Izzy checked the systems, "hmmmm, here's something, it's Dexdorugumistycmon, a cross between Dexdorugumon and Mistymon. But how is this possible? Dexdorugumon is a champion and Mistymon is an ultimate!"

Cody replied nervously, "They must have better technology than we thought! How is this possible?"

"I don't think Zeltrax is doing this himself." Ken warned. "Someone has to be doing this that not even Zeltrax realizes."

"He's attacking!" T.K. Said quickly, "we better stop him!"

Kari fluttered her eyes at her boyfriend, then nodded, "Let's do this."

DIGITAL POWER! D-3's UNLOCK!

They morphed and teleported out and got there quickly.

"WOW! This one is unbelievable!" Kari gasped.

Patamon flew up to get an arial view, "I've seen both separate, but never seen anything like it!"

Hawkmon raised an informative feather, "I would say that like previous monsters both attacks will be used and possibly fused. Plus with both of them, I'd say trickery at the max."

"Then we'll just have to approach carefully." T.K. Decided.

The others nodded. "Hmp"

"Are you finished chatting rangers? I'd like to dispose of you at once! GET THEM GUARDROCYBERPUDDIES!"

Immediately the rangers stood their ground letting the minions come after them. They defeated each one by one, the Guardromon breaking off and disappearing back to the digital world as they were defeated. Zeltrax on the other hand noticed something was missing, "Wait a minute! Where is the red ranger?" He asked Nero.

"I believe he went to space with that Megaligo Ranger sir."

Zeltrax chuckled evilly, "This will be easier than I thought then."

Just then Ken's voice rang out, "You're next!"

The monster just turned his head and looked cautiously at Ken, "Well now emperor boy, that sure was quick. Just as I expected from the former boy genius. You'll be very valuable. Come, re-join us and I'll spare your life."

"NEVER! I won't give into evil again!"

"I'm afraid Kaiser, that you don't have a choice," The big monster charged him.

"KEN NO!" Yolie called out.

Ken dodged quickly, but the monster was just as fast and made an immediate 180 at him and posed a shot at him hitting Ken's neck, the same spot the dark spore was located, "METAL CORE DART!" The blast wasn't big but caused Ken to daze out for a moment, what he didn't realize was there was something extra in that attack that caused something to start happening within his neck.

"You'll pay for that! HIYA!" He attacked with his whip, but it did no damage. "Grrr." he grunted.

"Ken watch out!" Wormon called.

"This is the end KEN ICHIJOUJI!"

Wormon Metal Change! STINGMON CYCLE! "Ken! Hop on!"

"Right on!" Ken immediately began whirling around the oversized monster, but both their speeds were matched. Each one attacked each other, but neither was fazed, suddenly, dexdorugamysticmon let out an attack hitting the back wheel of the cycle causing both Ken and StingmonCycle to crash.

"YOU'RE FINISHED RANGER! METAL COREDART!

The others tried to stop his attack...

"Tempest Slice!"

"Digging Cruiser!"

Rosetta Slammer!"

"Star Flyer!"

The attacks hit it, but it only grew, "Foolish rangers! You've just raised my attack!"

"Oh no!" Kari cried.

"There must be a way!" Cody wondered. Then he remembered about the dragon dagger and the Tommy clone talking about it's abilities, "KEN! Use the dagger!"

Ken raised his head "huh? OH OF COURSE!" Ken in a last ditch effort raised the dragon dagger to his helmets mouthpiece, "Here goes nothing!" Music then began playing, not the same as the dragonzord tune, but it had an effect.

"STINGMON CYLCE MODE CHANGE!"

Ken's suit began to glow and change as well, "ACTIVATE! STINGWHIP ARMOR"

Stingmon's features began to latch onto Ken as Stingmon's wings formed behind the armor plates and the whip that Ken carried fused with the stinger of Stingmon. There was also another add-on making the armor sticky with Wormon's sticky webs inside, giving Ken the ability to absorb attacks and make his fighting more powerful. It was highly similar to a battlizer.

"What's this?"

"It's over buddy!" Ken unleashed a barrage of stinging whips causing the big, dragon warrior to spark and keel over. The fused digimon recovered and began to charge attacking with all his might. The firing though caused the armor to charge up.

"TIME TO FINISH THIS! BLASTER MODE!" Quickly the whip and stinger was covered with a blaster, "FIRE!" Along with the stinger and whip, a big ball of energy began forming and blasted its way out, the stinger and whip giving it an extra boost of energy. Finally the monster fell and exploded.

The other rangers ran up to Ken. "That armor looks great man!" T.K. Praised.

"Totally awesome!"

"Thanks Yolie."

"That dragon dagger packs quite a punch!" Kari mentioned, "Great thinking Cody!"

Cody scratched the back of his head, "Thanks."

"It's not over rangers!" Zeltrax roared sending surging bolts of energy into the monster, "GROW!"

T.K. Turned to the Digimon, "Digizord up guys!"

"RIGHT!" Patamon chirped.

Stingmon detached himself from Ken and also digivolved.

All the digimon quickly Metal Digivolved and connected.

The big digimon though was even more powerful now and was attacking the megazord at full force causing him to fall. "Not good!" Kari gasped.

"Alpha!" Ken commanded, "We're going to need an extra boost!"

_"Right away rangers!"_

"I'm here guys!" Tommy called from below as the Red Zeo Ranger, "RED BATTLEZORD NOW! Power of Titanus, standby mode!"

The Red battlezord quickly made its way over pulling in Tommy, "We'll have even more power if we connect guys!"

"Do you think that's possible?" Cody wondered.

"It's worth a shot!" T.K. Said.

Kari nodded, "Let's do it!"

_"Be careful Tommy!" Alpha spoke up._

"Don't worry Alpha! DigiRedBattleZord sequence, Engage!"

Each one held steady as the two zords combined successfully.

"Let's finish this guys!"Ken said, "Your Times UP!" He yelled.

"Be careful what you say Kaiser!" The monster said, "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Finish them!" Zeltrax commanded.

"I don't serve you!" The monster roared.

"DIGISWORD OF THE CRESTS! Battle Blasters!" They yelled.

The blast was huge and the huge ball of energy and the digieggs and crests blasted the monster, getting rid of him, but it didn't cause any portal to open.

"We did it! But where is the portal?" T.K. Wondered.

"What'd he mean he doesn't serve Zeltrax?" Kari asked.

"Don't know," Tommy answered, "Better figure it out."

(Back at the lab)

"Aiyiyi rangers! T.J. found the whereabouts of that evil! It's in somewhere dark. But it was also somewhere near Angel Grove!"

Kari cringed, "No, the dark ocean!"

"Well sort of, certain beings were able to escape, but there's something bigger. And the beings had bodily signatures as well, similar to Dark Specter's. We may be dealing with even more powerful enemies than Zeltrax." T.J. said.

"This isn't good," Trent said, "I'm going to do some investigating."

Tommy agreed, "Good idea, but be careful."

T.K. frowned, "Three enemies, NOT good. We're going to need Davis and Tim if we're going to even succeed." He looked over at Kari who nodded, "I agree."

"Ken are you okay?"

Ken cricked his neck, "I'm fine Yolie, it's nothing."

"Alpha, Cam, T.J. and I will stay here and do some more research," Izzy told them, "You guys better get some rest."

"He's right," Kat agreed, "You need it if we're going to stop whatever is coming."

The group nodded and teleported out.

"This is going to be tough." Cam pointed out.

Izzy frowned, "Sure is, but when is it not?"

(Later that night...Ken's room)

Lately, Ken had been getting a good nite's sleep, but this was not that nite. "Ernh, eh, Wormon!" Ken sat up sweating, but didn't open his eyes.

"Ken" Wormon questioned as he opened his eyes.

"No, I won't do it!" Ken yelled.

A voice rang in his head as the area where his spore was, glowed, "You are now under the master's control. Do as I say." A robotic like voice snarled.

"I won't!"

"Ohhh, but you will!"

Ken opened his eyes, "Wormon watch out!" He swung his arms at the digimon, uncontrollably.

"I won't give into evil!"

"Even if you don't, you'll still do as I say! HAHAHAHA!"

His room door suddenly opened, "Ken" His mother whispered, then she saw him unable to walk on his power, She gasped, "OH MY! KEN!"

Wormon quickly grabbed Ken's morpher off his desk, "Guuuys, we've got trouble! Alpha, T.K., Yolie, Tommy, Kat, someone!"

Ending music...

New Zord of the Day: Fortress zord

A/N: Whoo! That took a while! Finally got it done, things should be a little faster now for a few chapters now that I've gotten past this one! I've been through a downright crazy summer and the last two months have nothing to be too happy about. Though it has been bittersweet. I will only tell you what happened in each chapter, but you'll have to figure it out in the conversations that are in it as it is too hard for me to just say it to people I don't know, over the internet like this. I know this isn't the smoothest chapter and a lot of editing will be needed, but I sure do hope it's still really good and epic!

Also I have the lineup for the new Megalgio rangers which is the series after this.

Myself (Tim): Silver Megalgio/Digital/Dino-Thunder ranger

Aria: Thunderwolf/dragon Megaligo Ranger

Dan (My bro): Red

Hannah (my bro's best friend): Purple

Erin (a friend): Yellow

Guy I work with: Green

Julieann: Pink

My pastors son: Blue

Another friend of mine: Gold (Starts out evil)

Plus continuous team ups of past rangers!

There will be crossovers between this and the world where Avatar Aang and crew lives. As well as a Digital ranger crossover in the Monster Rancher World.

Can you guess what the next chapter will include? Find out as the Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers continue! And REVIEW PLEEEEASSSE! I don't usually beg for them, but if I'm going to try and get them in as scripts to Saban and Toei animation, I'll need it!

Also join the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers re-airing fan page on facebook as I'll be hinting on future chapters and Saban's Mighty Power Rangers Generations Fan page as well as I give news of the powerrangers . COM website materials! I'm hoping to get that as the official fan site of Saban's power rangers!


	9. Dark Spore U Control Spore

∩ (Intersect) Dark Spore U (Universe) Control Spore' DigiChrome

_Terms: The ' means compliment, something that's not originally included in the spore, but now is. And it must be stopped. Can you get the answer?_

"Oh no! Ken!" Wormon reached for the communicator, "Yolie! T.K.! Kari! Alpha! Tommy! Someone! Help us!"

Mrs. Ichijouji had run out the door and returned seconds later with her husband who immediately gasped upon the site of his son, "Ken! Ken! Whats going o...ooof!" He was knocked back by Ken's immense force.

"Dad! I didn't mean it!"

"What's wrong with him Wormon?" Mrs. Ichijouji pleaded.

"I really don't know!"

'Wormon! What is the matter?' Alpha's voice suddenly called out.

Immediately, Mrs. Ichijouji grabbed the communicator, (besides the other parents, no one else knew about the rangers) "It's Ken! He's acting strangely and can't stop!"

Suddenly a huge thump was heard, she grabbed Wormon and ran out of the room to see Ken futily trying to stop and had made a huge hole in the wall.

'I will teleport him here immediately! Try to still him!' Alpha commanded.

His mom nodded, "I'll clean it up. Go for it."

"Right!" Wormon replied, "STICKY NET!" He let a whallop of sticky web. But right before this Ken had morphed out of decision and the controller attacked Wormon with the whip. "Wormon! Watch out!" Ken screamed before a blast shot out at the digimon who couldn't move and closed his eyes.

A morphed Cody suddenly flew out from no where, "Wormon! HIIYA!"

T.K. and Kari were following quickly behind as was Yolie. "Wormon! You okay buddy?" T.K. questioned.

"I'm fine, but Ken! Something is very wrong!"

Yolie came in, morphed as well, and gasped, "Ken! What is..."

"Yolie! Help, the Dark Spore!" Suddenly his whip went out and struck all the rangers. "AHH!" He yelled, "Guys!" He growled in pain, "STOP! Quit controlling me!"

The gang regrouped.

"This is crazy!" Cody panicked, "He's doing it all against his will!"

"Gatomon! Can't you..."

"Sorry Kari! Cat's eye hypnotism doesn't work on humans very well. Especially if they're morphed!" She whimpered.

"We've gotta do something!" Patamon shrieked as he dodged an out of control whip after attempting an unsuccessful boom bubble, "He's out of control!"

Suddenly, Ken roared in pain. The others jumped back and saw that he was trying to force himself to stop.

"This is the perfect time!" Yolie realized.

T.K. nodded, "Alpha! Get him out of here, NOW!"

_'Right away rangers! Teleporting now!'_

They watched as Ken was teleported out of the apartment and sighed in relief. Yolie turned to Ken's mother, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Ichijouji, I'm sure Alpha will figure something out." she said before she re-joined the group as they were ready to teleport out. "Please," his mom pleaded, "Be careful Yolie."

She nodded, "I will"

Then they teleported out.

Davis sighed as he sat near the control panels in the AstroMegaship, "Can't believe I can't go," he grumbled.

"C'mon Davish, we both know that he's the best one to search things out."

"Yeah, but Zhane also went."

"For backup Davish." Veemon groaned.

"The status on Tim is still operative," Alpha interrupted.

"Hey Arnamon, whatsh the matter?"

Arnamon was perked up at the control panels, "Not sure, but I sense something Veemon."

Davis stood up immediately and started towards the main deck's door, which immediately swished up.

"Aiyiyi! Where do you think you're going?" Alpha VII questioned him.

"To help! I can just stay here and do nothing!" Davis began running out the doors towards the ranger chutes.

"Ah! But Davish! Wai... eraa!" Veemon quickly followed in pursuit of his partner.

Arnamon tried flag down Veemon, "Veemon wait!" But it was too late. "Ergh, those two!"

"He he, he he, but didn't you stowaway too?"

"Yeah, but that was...oh forget it."

Suddenly a huge blast rocked the ship.

"Warning, ships engines are offline."

"Ai yi yi! We've stalled!" Alpha VII turned to Arnamon, "I need you to go to the engine room and I will guide you through what needs to be done."

Arnamon nodded and went the direction of the engine room.

"I'm here," he called through the system a few minutes later.

"Good, now I need you to connect the transports that I send you through the computer."

In seconds directions appeared on the monitors of the engine bay and Arnamon went to work. As soon as he finished the last of the diagnostics 3 minutes later, he saw something in the wall, some sort of secret opening. "Hmm, what's this?" He wondered aloud.

_"All the systems are back online, thank you Arnamon! Where are you now?"_

"Uhm, I've found something, not sure what it is."

_"Found something, what would be here I don't know about?"_

"Not sure Alpha, I'll bring it down quickly." He quickly hurried down the corridors, up the elevator, and back to the main deck.

"Aiyiyi! What is that thing?"

"Some sort of box that contains something powerful it seems."

"Then we better figure it out!"

A being all cloaked up in black, walked through the streets of Onyx. Many monsters saw him, but thought nothing of it. He walked in the revolving doors making them slam just a little loud, but not enough for the crowd to notice, went up to the bar and waited. Just then another being also cloaked up, in a dark red, sat next to him. "Afternoon." The being in red said in a gruffled voice.

He just nodded. 'Andros' he thought to himself, "Two specials please."

The red being held his hand up, "I don't think you want that one, two shashporas please, on me." He said as he laid the quantrants.

"Hmm, thank you."

"Don't mention it. So why are you here?"

"I'm Megal" He replied, "Megal Igo" Then he looked over to the direction of the balcony and stared for a minute. He thought he saw a being at the door conversing with someone, then he saw them, 'The Gems!" He whispered and took a drink of the sasparilla like drink. 'Good, it's only soda, thanks Andros.' He thought.

Suddenly, the red coated being got up and left, so he did as well. When he did he saw the other being leave while the door closed. He gasped silently as he recognized the being coming down the stairs. Just then the voice rang out, "WHAT! Are you looking at!" she shrilled. There was no doubt that was Scorpina. Everyone turned their attention to the red cloaked being just before Scorpina attacked him, "RANGER!", He could catch a glimpse that there was a morpher on his wrist. Everyone then scurried to try and catch him. "HIYA! GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!"

Sure enough it was Andros, morphed. The galaxy glider came quickly, Andros hopped on and left swiftly.

"Now's my chance." He said amongst all the commotion. He quickly jumped and landed on the balcony as the other villains went off to fight. What he didn't notice was one more cloaked figure sitting at a table. He knocked on the door and waited for a second for it to open which it did, but only slightly.

"Yes?" The being said behind it. He was obviously a bit of a genius and knew a lot.

"I am here for the gems when they're ready."

"You for Scorpina? She was just here, they're obviously not ready yet. Takes 20 minutes."

'Perfect time,' he thought to himself, "You could say that, she would want someone to take care of them while she was gone."

"Fine then. Wait here."

_'Wow' he thought as the monster left further back, 'for a genius, he's a simpleton.' _Suddenly he felt something and noticed that a little was glowing just a little bit in his pocket. 'Hmm? What's this?' he wondered, then looked up and saw a quaint glowing coming from what looked to be a main panel where something looked to be energizing it. He recognized it immediately. '_It's another Gem!" he gasped to himself. _It looked black with yellow and white streaks on it. _'Hmm, power of lightning' he thought, as he neared it. Then another device glowed from his chest. "No Way! It can't be, it feels like, Faith?"_

"Admiring the infamous Megalgio gem?"

"Huh? Oh, wait what did you call it?"

"The Megaligo gem?" He repeated.

"Only the most powerful object in the universe alongside the Zeo Crystals. Surely you've heard of it. Unfortunately, the charge takes 20 minutes with just this gem. The other Megaligo Gem, Silver, fused with the power of Dino-Thunder was lost eons ago and hasn't been found since. If it were here the charge would be finished in almost no time at all."

"How long would that take?"

"Oh, about, 2 minutes perhaps."

"Then I think I can help you." He said in an even more gruffled voice.

"What?"

"Here."

"The other Megalgio Gem! Where? You must have been strong to defeat that ranger."

"You don't know the half of it." he said in a smirky voice.

Molal (A/N: HOW Did that happen? It's an actual word! Out of all the names I make up this one is an actual word! What are the odds of that happening?) took the gem and placed it next to the other Megaligo gem. Suddenly both of them glowed, the scientist turned away to see the other gems glowing as well gaining numerous power. "WHOAH! I've never seen anything like this." Suddenly, the device from Megal Igo's chest, shone and hit the Megalgio gems which seemed to complete the transfer of power from the Megaligo gems to the Dino-Gems. He looked at another device and gasped, "No way!" He thought. Then he quickly hid it as soon as Molal turned around. "Amazing! I've never seen that. They're fully charged already!"

"Good, then I'll take them now."

"Ah ah. My payment?"

"Oh right, here you go, this should cover the cost."

"A million quadquats? No way! Scorpina is more generous than she leads."

Megal Igo chuckled, "Well, don't get used to it." He said as he picked up the two Megaligo gems and the Dino-Gems from their spots. "Better get going." He said and swiftly left.

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by Scorpina, "WHO! Are you? And what are you doing?"

"Ah, Scorpina, I was just going to come find you. I picked up the Dino-Gems for you."

"You did wha...wait, you did?"

"Of course." Megal Igo suddenly realized he didn't have an idea and had to think quickly. Suddenly, he saw over Scorpina's shoulders, another cloaked being, this one in a bright blue cloak, sitting at a table near the gambling resort, 'Davis!' He thought, 'Perfect, not supposed to happen, but perfect.' "Yes, let me get them for you, I have them in this case. I'm sure you'll want to see them."

"OF COURSE!"

He walked slowly over to the table where Davis was sitting, put his back towards Davis when he got there and began to click the latch to the case as he held his right hand back, he was carrying the Dino-Gems and Megaligo gems in his back hand. Just as he opened the case, Scorpina peeked in, too engrossed in the gems, or so she thought, he quickly slipped the gems into Davis's hand, "Pocket, now Davis and get out," he whispered. "Oh, and metal armor energize." then quickly turned back around to face Scorpina.

Davis began making his way out, "Wait, 8 gems," He said to himself. Turned around and saw a morpher on the guys wrist, "Tim!" He whispered. Then he saw that Scorpina was picking up one of the gems, suddenly, it crumbled in her hand.

"AAAAAH! A FAKE! WHAT THE... YOU!" She looked down, "ANOTHER RANGER!" Then she saw Davis, "HE HAS THE GEMS!"

Davis then ran, "DIGITAL POWER! D-3 UNLOCK!" He said quickly as he morphed and ran outside. "Pssht! Davish!" "Veemon? Wait," he said remembering what Tim told him, "Here goes nothing! Metal Armor Energize!"

"Whatch? Wow! Veemon Metal Armor! FLAMDRAROCKET!

He looked like Flamedramon, but with golden streaks on the side and rocket boosters and could change features from motor to flying and could also close up in a fire rocket format.

"WOW! Awesome Veemon!" Suddenly he heard fighting from inside, "Oh yeah! Tim!"

"Let's get them Davis!"

"Right on!"

He peered inside and saw Tim fighting valiantly, he was doing well, but then suddenly he was thrown outside. Thankfully, he gained composure in mid-air and did a twist and landed on his feet, "HIYA! Now let me show you what I can do!" He pulled out his D-3 and his D-Terminal, "HYA! DIGITAL POWER! D-3! UN...LOCK!" He pressed a button on the D-Terminal and began to morph. His morph looked like he was entering a digiport and then blasting things with Chrome sword and his fists. He had a look of arnamon's, front armor and Strongomon's shielding on the shoulders and the chest all the way down. His helmet was in the shape of a cross while his uniform looked like the rest of his crest, an anchor in rocks with the Dino-symbol on his neck. "DIGI-CHROME! ARNATRUST! DIGITAL RANGER!"

From inside his helmet Davis's jaw fell open, "WOW! Tim's a Digital Ranger too? How's that possible?"

Just then Flamedramon's voice, or Flamdrarocket, spoke, "Don't you think now's a good time to help Davis?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Right! Let's Rock!"

All the while Tim was slicing away with his sword, Puddies, Z-Puddies, Piranhatrons, sting wingers, the works all of them were going down fast. Not only them, but weaker monsters too. Then he got to Scorpina and some newly acquired minions including one he'd never seen before, but looked a lot like Goldar, and Scorpina. The scientist was also there, who spoke first, "You have something that belongs to me!" He roared.

"Wrong! They belong on the side of good. Besides, you have the money!"

"YOU TOOK HIS MONEY?" Scorpina screeched.

"Hey! He fooled us both didn't he?"

"SHUT UP! Quit the chatter and get him!" They all charged, and Tim knew he was outnumbered in power, but held his ground.

"Come and get me! If you dare!" He mocked.

Each of the monsters snarled and charged, Tim got ready.

"yeeeeehawwww! ROCKET BLAZER! FIRE STRIKE!" Davis's voice echoed. "Now there's a fiery way to end a riffraff."

"Oh Davis." Flamedramon's voice said from the cycle.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Scorpina recovered quickly, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She roared as she went in for an attack.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! SPIRAL SABER!" A flash of red shot past knocking Scorpina back.

"Wha! It's you again!" Molfal growled.

"That's right, and the buck stops here!" The now stopped Red Ranger, obviously Andros replied.

Tim snapped his head back, "Uh what?"

"I don't know, it just sounded good."

"That's what I always say!" Davis added.

"Daaaaviiiisss," Tim and Flamedramon's voice echoed before laughing.

Andros chuckled a little bit before continuing, "It's over Scorpina! You're not going to get the gems."

"That's where you're wrong! GET THEM!"

"Galaxy glider, Hang 10!" The glider immediately showed up, and he summoned Tim over, "Let's head out! Megal Igo."

Tim thought for a second, and then remembered, "Haha, right. The name's Tim by the way, Megaligo Silver Ranger and now Digital Ranger, and this is Davis, Red Digital Ranger. Great to finally meet you Andros."

"Same here! Now let's fly! HIYA!"

"FLAMDRACYCLE! Hover mode! BLAST OFF!"

"ARGH! After them you dimwits!" Was the last thing they heard Scorpina shriek.

Izzy, Hayley, Tommy, and Cam were each at the computers trying to figure out what the scans, Alpha V and T.J. were using, were indicating. Alpha, was constantly running back and forth, however fast a robot can run, trying to figure things out. There was a forcefield around Ken as Yolie sat worried, Kari had a hand on her shoulder as T.K. and Cody were thinking of what was going on.

"Aiyiyi! I've never seen anything like it! I know about technology from numerous dimensions, but this!"

"But it's digital, isn't it?" Kari asked.

"It is, but I've never studied the earth's Digital World before, much less knew it even existed when I was last on earth. You digidestined are the first people to even be in the Digital World. The first robot to even enter the digital field, was Alpha VI!"

"Prodigious!" Izzy interrupted, This is unbelievable! The dark spore is being controlled by something foreign. The original controller is being controlled, which is interrupting Ken's body movements! As if it's drawing power from the spore for something!"

Ken gasped from within the forcefield, "Oikawa!"

Cody shot his head towards Ken, "What did you say?"

"Oikawa!" Ken repeated, "He used that one scanner on me when he was copying the data from my dark spore to give to those other kids! That was when he was being controlled by Myotismon!"

T.K. gasped, "So then what this thing is doing is scanning the power from your dark spore, in the process controlling you."

"But who would have that kind of power to do that?" Yolie wondered. "Wouldn't it have to be someone digital?"

Cody nodded, "If that's true, then Zeltrax is out of the picture as he's not fully digital."

"Right!" Tommy replied, "and Scorpina is gone and no other space alien is even digital."

Wormon suddenly jumped up, "Daemon!"

"Who?" T.J. asked

"Daemon," Wormon continued, "He wanted to take Ken and his dark spore, before Arukenimon crossed him and took Ken."

"But didn't we send him to the dark ocean?" T.K. wondered.

"Perhaps," Izzy said, "but whose to say that he didn't have more minions before he was sent there?"

T.J. nodded, "Izzy, pull up a picture of Daemon's information, I'd like to get a good look at him."

Izzy did so quickly and seconds later the picture came up. T.J. nearly knocked down his seat as he jumped back. "Psychos!" He gasped.

Everyone went wide eyed, "Impossible!" Alpha V cried, "They were destroyed when on Terra Venture!"

Izzy shook his head, "Not necessarily! The digital world is full of surprises. Daemon must've been their master and let them join Dark Specter, which in turn caused his powers to be drained! When Karone was Astronema, she must have known about this!"

Just then Ken screamed in pain. "Ken!" Yolie cried.

_"IT IS TIME! DESTROY THEM!"_

Kari gasped, "Did you guys hear that?"

T.J. jumped up, "I sure did, no question about it, it's the blue psycho ranger. Daemon must have formed them originally!"

Just then Ken's body was taken over again and suddenly, he disappeared from under the forcefield, and the alarms began going off.

Yolie freaked, "Where'd he go?"

Izzy tapped the keys furiously, "I have no clue! That barrier was supposed to keep him here!"

Just then a voice appeared over the speakers, "Rangers! Angel Grove is under attack! Not sure, but it might be your friend! Cant...stop... HIYA!"

"It's Jason!" Tommy revealed.

_"Juice Bar...in shambles! BULK, SKULL! Follow my lead!"_

Kat couldn't help but chuckle, "How is it those two are always in these situations?"

"Don't know!" Tommy said quickly. "Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

"DIGITAL POWER! D-3's UNLOCK!

"ZEO RANGER V RED!"

"ZEO RANGER I PINK!"

They transported to the Juice Bar as quickly as they could. When they got there they saw Guardrocyberpuddies and a morphed Ken, still under the control, fighting Jason, Bulk, and Skull. Mr. Stone had gotten all the other people to safety.

Bulk grabbed the climbing rope, doing far better than he had years back when he broke the rope off the ceiling, "AIIIYEEEAHHHHH!"

"BULK!" Skull yelled, "Watch out for that...!"

Bulk after hitting a bunch of GuardroCyberPuddies, slammed into a,

"Wall...Oohhhh" The group echoed together and then laughed a little.

"HAHAHA! Glad to see you finally made it rangers!"

They all looked over to find a familiar face, "No Way!" T.K. yelled. "DexDoruguMysticmon?"

"But how!" Cody wondered, "We destroyed you!"

"Sometimes logic is a hard process." Hawkmon pointed out. "Even in digital world standards."

(Temporarily in Tommy's layer)

"Logic!" Izzy repeated, "Yolie! Hawkmon's a genius!"

_"He is? I mean, of course he is, but what do you mean?"_

"You'll find out later!"

(Back at the Juice Bar)

"I'm sure you want to meet a partner of mine, so let me introduce you to Psycho Ranger, Blue."

"Almost back to the Megaship!" Andros announced, "Alpha! Open shuttlebay doors!"

Just then attacks came from out of nowhere. No one recognized the ship, but they knew that Scorpina and her crew might be in it, but just then another ship appeared from out of nowhere, and the other ship suddenly left and headed for earth.

"Greetings Rangers! NOW MEET YOUR END!"

"I know the voice!" Tim called out, "It's Master Vile! He must be Scorpina's boss!"

"He sounds a lot like when Gennai was old, I saw the clips," Davis pointed out.

An attack fired, but Andros and Davis evaded it and got safely inside the shuttlebay doors as they closed.

They ran past Zhane's area, to the main deck. "Alpha! Get us out of here."

Tim looked over and saw the box, "Wait what is that?"

"Almost finished rangers!" Alpha replied.

"There's something missing!" Arnamon panicked.

"They're going to fire at any second!" Andros pointed out.

Davis looked around for anything that might help, and then realized something, "TIM! The D-3's!"

Tim gasped, "Of course! Davis, you're 3 for 3! Nice going!"

"Thanks, I try. I guess. Wait, no I always..."

"DAAAVIS!" Veemon and Tim singsonged.

"Alright, alright!"

Tim and Davis held their D-3's up to the box and it began to glow. Tim's crest also started glowing as did his and Davis's Digi-eggs.

"Of course!" Alpha realized, "The earth's digital power is the key for this ship!"

Suddenly, a bright light shot out engulfing the ship, it also shot all the way to the cargo bay where Zhane was fixing Lightning Cruiser, it hit it and Lightning was back up and running. It also in the meantime hit Arnamon as well.

"ARNAMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TO! CHROMESTRONGOMON!"

Veemon also was hit, Davis looked at his D-Terminal to see the digi-eggs come out, "No way!"

"Davis, you may be able to MetalArmor Digivolve! I think that's why it's doing that!"

"RIGHT!" He held out the Digi-egg of Courage, "METALARMOR DIGIVOLVE!"

"VEEMON METAL ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO! URANIUMFLAMEDRAMON!"

Davis's head jerked forward in shock as UraniumFlamedramon transferred outside the ship, "Amazing!"

"C'mon in Davis!"

"Right!" Davis put his helmet back on and was able to go outside the ship. "Hey Tim this is kickin!"

From inside Tim's zord, "No kidding! For once you've hit a perfect 1.000 today!"

Davis snorted, "Oh thanks."

"Haha, just kidding Davis, don't worry about it. Let's do this!"

"Aiyiyi! Rangers, I've figured out the algorithms! I can't believe it, but the Earth's Digital system has given the Astro-Megaship a new ability Andros!"

"Zhane! I need you up here now! Help me out!"

"Already on my way!"

"AstroMegazord Mark II Sequence, Online!"

"Megazord Sequence initiated," Deca announced.

"Alright! Wow! 3 new zords in one day!" Zhane praised.

"That's gotta be a new record!" Davis replied.

"And Davis is on fire folks!" Tim joked.

"Hey! I have my day!"

Andros laughed, "And there it goes. Davis, go for it!"

"Oh right! Hey Scorpina! FISSION FIRE ROCKET!"

A grown Scorpina turned and saw a blast of split atoms full of fire coming at her, "Wha? YAAAH!" The atoms came together at the last second forming one huge fireblast.

"Scorpina!" The other monsters including Molal, the professor, who could also seem to fight, were all giant too. "You'll pay for that!" He roared, "Get him!"

"I don't think so!" Tim yelled, "Great job Davis, it's my turn! MEGACHROMEDIGIPUNCH!" ChromeStrongomon's chrome digizoid fists began glowing and delivered a major, sparking, knockout punch to Molal.

"And last but not least! Astromega Saber! DOUBLESLASH!" Zhane and Andros echoed together. The saber, right before it slashed, split into two steel swords, glowed and took out all the grown monsters at once, causing them all to return to original size.

"Yeaah! Rock on!"

"You said it Davis! Let's return back to earth!" Tim said.

(back in the ship)

"Oh no!" Alpha panicked when Tim, Arnamon, Veemon and Davis reached the bridge, "Your friends are in trouble!"

"On screen Alpha!" Tim ordered, "It can go long distance right?"

"Yes, but it may be a little fuzzy," Andros warned.

"Better than nothing. On screen!" Davis asked.

Tim was impressed, "6 for 7 today Davis? Not bad."

Davis just groaned. "Perk up Davish," Veemon comforted.

"OH NO!" Tim gasped as he saw monsters all over the Juice Bar. Jason was morphed as well as Kat and Jason in their Zeo forms and the rest of the Digital Rangers. Ken seemed to be fighting them.

"Huh? Wha! Ken! But it can't be!" Davis said stunned. "And what's that back there?"

Andros and Zhane took a closer look, what they saw concerned them, "No." Andros breathed, "the Psychos...are back?"

Zhane was at a loss, "No way." He and Tim breathed.

"I'm sorry Rangers, but it will take us at least two hours at full speed to reach earth," Alpha informed them. Everyone heard, but just looked on in shock.

"IT'S OVER RANGERS!" Psycho Blue cackled, "Now, DexDorugumysticmon, attack, and you too Control SPORE!"

The monster and a forced morphed Ken started running towards the group at full force, and readied their attacks. The other rangers stood ready for evasiveness, while Tim, Davis, Arnamon, Veemon, Andros and Zhane watched helplessly from the ship.

Ending MMPR music.

A/N: WOWSERS! Can you believe it? Another Ranger chapter down in just a week! I'm excited right now. I'm getting almost straight A's in my college courses. Granted two of my courses are History courses which are easy for me, but there's this math class, which gave me the idea for this title. It's a logic thing. You'll understand it in later chapters. But I'm shocked I'm doing so well in this class. In the meantime...REVIEW! I really need them especially if I hope to get these on T.V. Someday.


	10. Control SporeTime for Turbo DigiDino

"This is bad!" T.J. told the group, "Alpha, keep working on it." He said as he began to head out the door.

"Right."

"Where are you going?" Kira questioned.

"You'll see."

(At the Juice Bar)

Jason was working with Bulk and Skull to try and get everyone out while the other rangers were fighting relentlessly. Ken being controlled, was too powerful for them though.

"This is crazy!" T.K. gasped.

"Ken! Please don't!" Yolie pleaded helplessly.

"I...I'm... trying...yaahhhhhh!" Ken screamed.

"This just doesn't make sense," Cody thought, "I can't understand this."

"Any plan's Teeks?"

"None yet Kari!

Suddenly, Dexdorugumysticmon attacked sending the rangers flying and crashed through the wall to the outside. "Pathetic," he muttered.

"Triple teamed, Man this doesn't bode well for us," Tommy groaned.

"We'll figure something out," Kat figured.

"Guys!" Jason yelled out.

"WELL! If it isn't the red ranger," Psycho blue cackled. "Don't think there's anything you can do."

"Maybe not just me, but us!" He replied back. T.J. and Adam stepped out. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

Meanwhile the Megaship was going as fast as it could to get back to earth. On board, it was pretty silent. Until Tim, who was fiddling around with the newfound Megaligo Gem, broke the silence with an odd sounding voice, "My Precious!" He said to no one in particular, in a very strange voice grabbing the others attention.

Davis began to laugh, "Lord of the Rings reference! Ha...oh...right." He mumbled. (While this should be funny, it, at the same time, is not.

Zhane and Andros looked with confusion.

"What?" Davis asked trying to avoid the subject, "Never seen or read Lord of the Rings?"

Zhane shook his head, "Can't say we have Davis, nice try though. Dude, what's with him? He seems suddenly down from when he was on Onyx."

"Oh, right. You weren't around for it a couple months ago."

"For what?" Andros asked curious.

Davis looked for a moment over at Tim and then back, sighed, and replied quietly, "The breakup." He sighed. "He compared it to be similar to what happened with Tommy and Kimberly years back."

Andros and Zhane, knowing a bit about the past of the original group, especially Tommy, looked with painful understanding, "Oh!" They echoed.

Davis told them a little of what happened, how he was even quiet to the other digidestined for a while, how he now wonders what his trust really is and if what he's doing as a power ranger and digidestined has anything to do with his trust. "And now, coming from that Megaligo Gem, is similar to that of the Crest of Faith. Supposed to be her crest. 15 years of friendship in jeopardy."

Zhane thought for a moment then headed over to Tim and sat down. He didn't say anything until after a couple minutes, "Hey man, I don't know much about digidestined, or crests or anything like that, but you should remember why you became a power ranger in the first place. You may still have some searching, but that will probably be a good thing."

Tim sighed, "You're right, but I can't help, but think that I wonder who this gem will go to. I have two people in mind perfect for it, her and another who's very faithful as well, but I've never even met that person, in person. I'm not sure if I'm just still bitter or what."

"Well, just remember, without your trust, neither you or your friends would have gotten very far. You'll have to remember why and figure out how."

Tim nodded, and just in time too because the computer announced the ships arrival. "Arriving at earth."

"Thanks Deca!" Andros told the computer. "Alpha, you're in control!"

"Aiyi, Andros."

"Let's Rock It!" Andros and Zhane echoed. MORPHING SEQUENCE COMPLETE!

Davis looked over at Tim, "You up for it?"

"Always." He replied sternly. However he felt all jumbled up inside.

DIGITAL POWER! D-3's UNLOCK!"

DINO-THUNDER! POWER UP MEGALIGO! HIYA!

"Guys!" T.J. called out to Jason, and Adam, "I think if we combine our weapons we can stop the control on Ken temporarily."

"Wouldn't that hurt him though?" Jason wondered.

"Not if we shoot the control the blue Psycho Ranger has on him."

"Sounds good to me!" Adam replied.

"Ready!" Jason commanded, "AND GO!"

They each summoned power from each of their weapons, put them in position of each other and aimed it towards the psycho ranger, a blast of energy shot out destroying the control. "WHAT? Why you!"

"That was almost too easy." Cody mused.

"Yeah, something's up."

Kari agreed, "I agree T.K.

"HAHA!" DexDorugumysticmon cackled, "I've collected enough energy to be able to control Ken even further! The energy from the control spore will be even greater!"

"Oh no!" Yolie screamed.

"Now! Atta..."

"Spiral Saber!"

"Super Silverizer!"

"V-SLASH!"

"MEGA SWORD!"

"WHAT? WHOOAHH!"

Blue Psycho was furious, "We'll be back rangers!" Suddenly he teleported out taking Ken with him.

"KEN!" Yolie screamed as Kari and T.K. tried to hold her back. Then they looked over towards the other rangers.

The attacks came from out of no-where, but easily recognizable. "Tim!" T.K. yelled towards them, "Davis!"

"Thank goodness you're back!" Kari said with relief.

"Yeah! We were worried."

"You were worried about me Yolie?"

Yolie blushed furiously, "Don't push it Davis. You know what I mean."

Zhane laughed from inside his helmet, "Looks like your best day has come to an end."

Cody looked over at Tim from inside his helmet, he was demorphed and obviously somewhere else, "What's with him?"

Davis sighed and shook his head, "A lot I'm afraid."

The group echoed in unison, "Ohhh." as they saw Arnamon there in confusion.

"I say!" Hawkmon interrupted, "We better get back and re-group and think of a plan."

"I agree!" Armadillomon replied, "Besides, I think we all need to catch up on our energy."

Cody laughed, "You mean eat don't you..."

Veemon raised his hand, "RIGHT ON!"

"Oh brother." Gatomon muttered.

"You have a brother?" Patamon questioned sort of jokingly.

"Oh shut up."

The group laughed.

(Flashback)

_"Just like old time! Think about you guys a lot, and wonder if you're okay."_

_ "Aww don't worry about us, we're fine!" __**Chuckles**_

___…..._

_ "If ya ever need me again, I'm always here."_

_ (End Flashback)_

(On the triple outskirts of Angel Grove, Silver Hills and Reefside)

The engine was revved up, better than ever, a nice cruise ride on the highway, music cranked up a bit, when suddenly, the car started to speed up...by itself that is, as if it sensed something. "WHOOOAHHH! Hey! Stop it! What'd I say about...yaahhhh! That's it! You're getting a demotion in power when we get..."

Suddenly, sirens began blaring behind him. He thought he recognized the outlook of the vehicle as it started after him, but the car was just picking up more speed. "ALRIGHT! STOP IT! I SAID STOP!" He blared at the car which reluctantly stopped. "What in the world am I going to do with you? Wouldn't be surprised if I go from top researcher and computer programmer for private agencies and thrown in prison just because my car won't stop! 12 years and now look."

The man outside his window cleared his throat, "Ahem, license and registration please."

He sighed, "Right," then he muttered to the car, "Boy you're going to get me in some serious trouble."

"Uhm, what'd you say?"

"Huh?" He looked up at the man standing at his window, "Oh I...wait a minute. A Silver Guardian. Huh, don't I know you from somewhere?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "Don't think so. Now stop playing around and hand over your material please."

"Sure, but I know I've..." Then he caught a glimpse of a familiar object on the man's arm and his eyes started bugging out, knowing right away what it was, "You're Eric!"

The guy jumped a little, "You know of me?"

"Yeah! You're the Quantum Ranger. And your partner is Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger."

"And you would know that how?"

"The name's Justin, I own a business as a researcher and developer, I do some work for the Silver Guardians technology, but I also do work with the New Tech City's rising company, Space Patrol Delta, SPD, for short. I've also done work on the Lightspeed Aqua Base."

"That doesn't explain how..."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice, "FIND THE RANGERS! NOW!"

Eric twirled behind him as Justin tried to see what was up. Out of the Silver Guardians car, stepped Wesley as he made his way to the scene. "What's the deal?"

"Not sure Wes, but I intend to find out."

"I think we're about to," Justin said, "Look, they're headed this way." He got out of his car to get a better view, what he saw surprised him, "Unbelievable! It couldn't be!"

Wes looked at him, "What are you saying?"

"That's Scorpina, from the olden days before I..."

"You know about her?" Eric questioned, "Tell me how!"

"Only one way to find out," Then he yelled, "HEY SCORPINA! Whatever it is, I assure you it's not around here!"

The monsters twirled around to find the trio, "Company! How interesting, GET THEM!"

Justin chuckled, "You asked for it!"

He, Wes and Eric all began fighting. They did pretty well, but with the mix of Z-Puddies, sting wingers, Piranhatrons and some spare cogs, they were forced back to the Storm Blaster. Justin grunted and scowled, "Time for a higher gear! SHIFT INTO TURBO!" He morphed quickly, and for the first time he didn't have to grow along with the ranger suit. "BLUE TURBO RANGER! HIYA!" He called out. "Ah, just like old times!" He said as he posed ready for action. Needless to say, Wes and Eric were surprised.

Justin ran off and started fighting "HIYA!"

Wes spoke up, "Better do the same then!" Eric nodded in agreement, "TIME FOR...TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

(Tommy's layer)

The rangers all were back and obviously beat from the battle. Jason, Tommy and T.J. were all back at the Juice Bar to help fix things back up. Tim, Andros and Zhane had all gone back to the Megaship, though no one knew why Tim went.

"AHG! That was brutal!" T.K. grunted.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan at that moment walked in, "Wow," Ethan said surprised, "You guys look like you've been manhandled."

"Yeah! What's the deal?" Conner asked.

Cody rubbed his shoulder, "Psycho's the deal."

Kira looked at him strangely, "Psycho?"

"Yeah," Kari said, "Psycho Ranger."

"Oh yeah!" Ethan realized, "Dr. O's programming told me about them. But wait, they were destroyed, so that's impossible."

"Impossible as it may seem," Izzy informed, "Blue's back, and we're trying to figure out how. Digital information seems to be popping up everywhere in all these battles."

Conner then realized something was missing, "Wait a second, where's your other team members? Tim, and Ken was it?"

T.K. nodded, "That's part of the problem, Tim went back to the Space Rangers Megaship, he's acting all strange all of a sudden."

"Yeah and now Ken is being controlled," Kari finished for him, "What'd you say it was Izzy, a control..."

"Yeah, a control spore and that brings me to my next point. Hawkmon brought up a very good point earlier Yolie about logic." This got Ethan's attention in full gear.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"Well, logic has many different areas, and it just so happens this is one of them. In fact it's simple math. The polarity of the Dark Spore in Ken that bonded with him is now a normal part of him is kind of like a magnet. You could say it's like the positive and negative, though we don't know which one is which which brings me to the control spore. Now, you know if you take a negative number and put it with a positive number that makes the positive a negative."

"Compliments!" Ethan pointed out, "Of course! Care if I help?"

"Be my guest."

"Oh great, geek talk at its best," Davis sighed. Conner snickered at the reaction a little bit.

"Now children," Kira nudged.

Ethan sighed, "If you listen carefully, you might get it. Now if this control spore or whatever it is came from the digital world as did the control spore then it's possible they could be complete opposites therefore they can't intersect each other but they can be in the same universe. But there are forces that still bond them together in that polarity. However if you take the compliment of another compliment, it will in theory stop the control spore but also making the Dark Spore a compliment."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Davis questioned.

"That's where it's risky," Izzy mentioned, "Doing it could quite possibly destroy Ken or quite possibly start the Dark Spore back up again."

"Wait!" T.K. interrupted, "Ken mentioned something about the scanner Oikawa used on him that extracted the Dark Spore DNA."

Izzy perked up and looked over at Ethan who nodded, "Kill two birds with one stone and still keep Ken. We wouldn't use a scanner though! We have to extract a dark spore which is compliment of the dark spore and use another power source as well. But I don't think we have that kind of power."

"Wait!" Davis said, "How about Noriko?"

Yolie's mouth did a complete mouth drop, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Davis may be on to something! That's perfect to counteract the Dark Spore! But what about the other power source?"

"I think I might can help you with that." All eyes turned to the computers, Cam was on the screen, "Back when I was developing the Ninja Storm Powers and the holographic images for the zords to make them real, I tapped into a power source that somehow made the transformations complete. The power source I have confirmed is digital, but here's the catch, it's also here on earth."

"Thanks Cam," Hayley said, "Keep searching and keep us updated."

"No problem, oh and good luck." With that he disappeared off the screens and the Dino-symbol replaced it.

All was silent for a few seconds until Davis once again broke it as he looked over and remembered Conner, Ethan and Kira there, "OH! I almost forgot!" He dug into his pockets and brought out the Dino-Gems. All of them were there, Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and White, plus one extra, the newest found Megaligo Gem.

Each of the Dino-rangers were joyed to see their old gems, re-charged and back in their possession as Hayley took the Megaligo Gem and began studying it.

"Aiyiyi! The missing Megaligo Gem!"

T.K. went bug eyed and exchanged glances with the others, "That thing's full of Faith power!" They all agreed.

Just then the alarms went off and on the screen popped up Scorpina. Cody hung his head, "Great, just when things couldn't get any worse." He said.

Conner smiled, "Then you just sit back, relax and enjoy..."

"Hey!" Hayley interrupted, "It's the Red Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger! And another ranger it looks like, hold on just a sec, got it! That's the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin."

Kira looked at Ethan and Conner, "Looks like they could use a little help don't you say."

Conner nodded, "Then let's do this! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO-THUNDER POWER UP! HIYA!"

"I'll try my best to contact Trent, good luck!"

Justin had fought his way past the gang of minions and to Scorpina and her squadron of monsters, "Alright now tell me why you're here!"

"Tell us where the Dino-Gems are and you'll be spared...for now."

"And the Megaligo Gem," Molal growled.

"Dino Gems," He repeated, "Sounds familiar, Hey! I don't know what you're talking about, but if I did, I wouldn't tell you!

(Zeltrax's layer)

"What is it now Nero!"

"Sir Scorpina's back, and she's brought help."

Suddenly the alarms sounded revealing three more rangers approaching.

"Grr... WHAT? Imposible! The Dino-Rangers? Send the GuardroCyberPuddies now and go stop them! I will deal with her! We must not allow anyone to get their hands on the Catalyst! First her, then DexDoruguMysticmon and the Blue Psycho ranger. It's obvious they'll be after the Catalyst as well."

"You give me no choice but to destroy you then!" Scorpina snarled.

Just then a portal opened up and out popped a number of GuardroCyberPuddies and Nero surprising everyone.

Wes finished off his side of goons, "Chrono Saber! HIYA!" In seconds they were all wiped out. "Wow, what is up with this?" He questioned. Eric finished as well and took his stance.

Justin looked to his side, ready for a strike, "Have no idea, but looks like even those two are not at good terms with each other."

"Looks like I'm missing all the fun,"

Justin was startled, "Rangers popping up all over the place, where'd you come from?"

"Name's Tim, Silver Dino-Megaligo Ranger. And by the looks of it, you're Justin. Great to finally meet you!"

Justin was speechless, but the silence broke quickly.

"What are YOU doing here!"

"Save it Scorpina, we're not going to let the likes of you near the Digital Catalyst!"

"That's right, because we're going after it!" Blue Psycho countered as he, Ken, and DexDorugumon appeared.

"Oh boy, not good." Tim said then realized something, "Digital Catalyst, that sounds familiar! But from where?"

_'Digital Catalyst?' Izzy thought back at the lab, 'I've read about something like that, but I thought that was just a myth.'_

Suddenly, blasts fired from all areas sending all the villains flying. The rangers all looked over to see 3 more rangers.

"What? Impossible!" Nero roared. "This is your doing!" He yelled at Scorpina.

She shrugged it off, "HEY! Those Dino-Powers belong to me!"

"Not anymore!" Conner yelled, "You want them? You'll have to force them from us! Ready?"

Ethan and Kira nodded.

"Well now, 6 rangers all in one place, how perfect," Blue Psycho Ranger cackled.

"Yeah? Well better make that 10!" A voice called from behind.

Kira looked over, "Hey! It's Trent!"

"And the space rangers!" Justin finished.

"Hey guys," Trent said, "Hayley contacted me, "Said she had a homecoming gift for me." He opened his palm to reveal the Silver Dino-Gem. Let's do this! WHITE RANGER, DINO-POWER!"

"Let's Rock It!"

HIYA!

"Turbo Blue!"

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Quantum Power!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Drago!"

"SILVER DINO-MEGALIGO!"

"DINO-THUNDER!"

"Space Red!"

"Space Silver!"

"POWER RANGERS...FTW!"

Justin, Tim and Trent teamed together to form the Mega Digi-Triassic Turbo Combo, Zhane, Andros, Wes and Eric teamed up as the Space QuantumTime team and the Dino-Rangers, "SUPER DINO-MODE!

(Back at Tommy's layer)

"Wow!" Davis screeched, "Now that's epic!"

On the screens the rangers attacked with full force, they were doing it pretty easily. "Tim should pull out his Digi Power," Davis mused.

"Wait," Yolie said, "Tim got Digital Power?"

Davis nodded, Cody got excited, "Wow, that's awesome!"

"I don't know," Kari sighed, "He doesn't seem...into it. Look!"

Tim was fighting the monsters and doing well, but at a different style than usual. Then he decided to do something, _'Power Down! Alright, let's show you some Digi Power! DIGITAL POWER D-3'S UNLOCK!"_

_"POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! D-3's on command! Digi-Rangers in demand! To saaavee the world! We're gonna fight, far and wide to save the world from digi-destruction. Whether on land or in the sea, the vacuum of space or the internet, we're gonna saave the world! POWER RANGERS DIGITAL! LET'S GO POWER RANGERS! DIGITAL! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS, GO GO POWER RANGERS, POWER RANGERS... DI—GI-TAAAAL!_

_ 'Chrome Ranger! Digital Power!'_

_ "Tim?" Ken called out as he was fighting uncontrollably._

_ "Don't worry Ken, we'll get you help."_

Davis then remembered what he thought about, "Alpha! I have an idea! Teleport me to Odaiba."

Yolie looked at him strangely, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Davis, because you're on fire? An idea?"

"Yeah, I've gotta find Noriko, she's our only chance!"

T.K. nodded, "I think he's right, just be careful Davis."

With that Davis teleported out.

(Battle)

Things were not going so great, but the rangers held their ground. That is until... "ALRIGHT Control Spore! Dragon Dagger.

Huhhh? Tim gasped, "NO STOP!"

The dragon dagger was forced to Ken's helmet and began playing...the dragonzord tune.

Out in Angel Grove harbor, water began splashing in all directions and out came...the DragonZord!

"We've got to stop him!" Justin yelled. The DragonZord rapidly approached and landed quite near the battle.

"I've got this!" Eric exclaimed and Wes nodded in agreement, "Q-REX ARISE!"

DexDoruruMysticmon growled, "What? Oh no you don't! Dragon Dagger!"

The dagger begins playing a different tune, "TAIL Drill!" It swung at the Q-Rex but Eric immediately countered, "Thunderfist!" The counter worked and forced the Dragonzord back.

"FINE THEN! DragonMissles!"

The dragonzord's chest lights blinked and then through its fingertips shot out the missles causing the Q-Rex to stumble backwards.

The Q-Rex got angry and started charging as did the Dragonzord, "Q-REX! Obey my commands! Fight but spare the Dragonzord! Wes, we've got to stop the dragonzord."

Wes nodded and turned to Tim, "Any ideas?"

"Not sure, I..." Suddenly his power started faltering and Blue Psycho made his attack knocking Tim clear to the ground.

(Odaiba)

"Hi ma'am, um, I'm Davis, is Noriko here?"

"OH! Hello again Davis, yes, she's in her room. You were one of those digidestined weren't you."

"That's me."

At that moment Noriko came to the door, "What's going on momma, I...oh it's you!"

"Noriko! I need your help, it's urgent!"

Her mom gave a look of surprise, but Noriko caught it, "It's okay mommy, I'll be okay."

"Alright just stay safe."

"Don't worry ma'am, there shouldn't be any re-run of what happened last time."

"What's this all about anyways?"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way." He took her hand as he began running

"Alright, but I..."

"Alpha, teleport us out!"

Noriko's mom had gone inside but decided to look out once more but saw both of them disappeared. "Ohhh..." she groaned.

(At the battle)

All the rangers were fighting great, all but Tim though. "What's wrong ranger? Too much for you?" The Psycho Blue Ranger cackled as the Q-Rex and Dragonzord blasted each other back and forth. "Q-REX! MEGAZORD MODE!" It quickly made it transition, "NOW! THUNDERFIST!"

The attack worked, temporarily knocking the Dragonzord offline.

Tim suddenly roared in anguish and demorphed. He hadn't even been hit. "What...what's happening?"

"HAHAHA!" DexDoruguMysticmon laughed, "You're losing your trust, soon you'll be at our mercy!"

"No...I..."

(At the layer)

"Tim!" Cody panicked.

"This isn't good," Yolie said.

Just then a flash of red showed up on the screen and delivered Tim off the front.

"It's Davis!" Kari exclaimed.

(Battle)

"You okay man."

"Yeah dude, thanks."

"You look bad man, I mean not bad bad, but bad as in..."

"Okay, I get the point. Wait, who's she?"

"Heard you needed help, remember me? I'm Noriko."

"But what..."

"Just leave that to me," Davis said, "Time for the synthesizing agent."

(Layer)

Yolie gave a weirded out look, "Where the heck did he learn that?"

"Don't know, but good word for it," Izzy said.

(Battle)

Davis turned to DexDoruguMysticmon, "Hey you! Come and get me!" He said as he made some fun of him.

"Why you!"

"Ah ah!" Davis suddenly attacked, "REDRAIDRASPEED!" He attacked the monster but also was able to snatch the ball of energy away from him.

"HEY! You give that back!" He began to attack.

Ethan saw it and jumped in front, "Go for it Davis!"

"Right! I hope this works." He spotted Ken who was being held by Justin and Eric, "GUYS! Turn him this way!"

"Right!" They echoed.

"Okay Nor, ready for this."

"Ready as I'll ever be Dai, go ahead."

He held the orb out in front of him , putting it behind Noriko's neck, as it reacted with the copy of the spore inside of Noriko, Davis then took out his D-3.

Ken was brought up close to it and the power between the orb and the copied Dark Spore began go towards Ken.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled.

"Hold on Ken! Just a little more!"

Back at the layer Izzy realized something, "That's it! DAVIS! Use the D-3! That will stop the control spore and the dark spore and take them both out! That's the part of the universe that's not included in the intersect or either A or B!"

_'What the heck are you saying Izzy?"_

"The part not allowed in the bonds, that will destroy both the bonds! Just do it!"

(Battle)

"Alright then, D-3 DIGIVICE! FULL POWER!" He grunted as he tried his best to hold the power steady, "It's...too...much!"

"You can do it Davis!" Tim called out as he held out his D-3, from inside the layer the other digital rangers did the same. It gave Davis the energy to keep going.

"Al...most...there..." The control spore and Dark Spore both began making it's way out of Ken, the copy spore inside Noriko, who was trying her best to stay calm, also started coming out,

"DON'T YOU DARE! RRRRRR" DexDoruguMysticmon began to attack.

"Oh no you Don't!" Wes yelled out, "CHRONOSABER!"

The attack rendered the monster disabled, but he still was alive. He tried to get up but it was too late. The three spores had been taken out.

"GOT IT!" Davis rejoiced.

Tim sighed with relief and then suddenly fell. Zhane and Andros saw it and ran to his aid.

Noriko was exhausted, but Davis held her up. Ken was now free of the control and de-morphed, but wiped out.

The villains all growled in defeat.

"We'll get you yet!" Psycho Blue promised and disappeared.

Scorpina just screeched with anger and departed with her troops.

Nero fled in defeat.

All the rangers powered down.

"They don't look so good." Andros said, "I'll take them back to the Megaship."

Davis nodded, "I'll go back to Tommy's layer and get the others."

"Wait," Justin said, "Tommy? He's around here?"

Conner nodded, "Yeah, he's a high school Science teacher now."

"Well, we'd better patrol the city and see if everything is okay," Wes decided. "Eric, we should contact Trip and see if he knows anything about all this."

"Good idea. And you all keep us posted."

"Will do,"Ethan replied.

(On the AstroMegaship)

Alpha VII was running tests on the three humans.

Andros entered the bay with the other Digital Rangers, "Alpha, what's the status?"

"Oh, Andros. Ken will be fine, he just needs some rest and Noriko too. Tim though, I'm worried. He's fine, but his body seems to be very weak. All signs are stable, but something's wrong with his morphing energy from the Digital side."

"What do you mean Alpha? Will he be okay?" Kari asked.

"He should wake up by the morning, but he seems to be having a meltdown of some sort which caused his Digital Powers to power down."

The group exchanged knowing glances at each other. T.K. turned to Andros, "Mind if we stay here for now? I think when he gets up we have a lot to talk about."

"Sure thing, but you'd better contact the ones you need to contact and let them know where you are."

Yolie nodded, "Right." She then spoke into her morpher, "Hey Izzy. We're going to stay here for the night, let us know if you need anything."

"Sure thing. Oh and Yolie, one of the monsters said something about a Digital Catalyst, I'm working on it as we speak, but it seems important and we may need to find it before they do."

"Thanks Izzy." T.K. said.

"Oh boy," Cody sighed, "This is getting really crazy."

"But we have to do it," Kari replied.

"YEAH! And we'll stop anyone that gets in our way!" Davis cheered as did Veemon, "YEAAAH!"

The group just laughed.

"Now, my son, it's time for you to show the rangers what you're made of, follow the hunters and find that Digital Catalyst."

"Yes mother, I will not fail you."

A VenusFlytrap looking monster with thick thorns all over his body appears, "Ahhhh, I'm back, and I will have my revenge!"

Another monster, this time a droid with a Z on his helmet appeared, "As will I, together we will restore our rightful places!"

Both of them laugh easily.


	11. DUEL MEGALIGO JOURNEY!: The Catalyst

A/N: Reminder, I do NOT own the Power Rangers. However, I do own this storyline, the idea for the Digital and Dino-Thunder Rangers storyline, the Megaligo Rangers, my characters including myself and Arnamon. It is not to be used without my permission by fanfic writers (though if you have an idea for fanfiction, use it for that stories purpose only) and if SABAN Entertainment gets ahold of it and tries to use it, I will not allow it until certain areas and agreements are met. I am the writer of this so it is required that I'm the writer/ producer/ director/ and an actor of this series since my character is in this. Also, all characters that I come up with that are based off people that I know, those people are to be given the first chance at their own roles, then if they turn it down, then there will be auditions and I must be a part of them. Okay, now that that's settled...

DUEL MEGALIGO JOURNEY! The Catalyst

(On the outskirts of New Tech City close to Briarwood)

"Ahhh, nothing like the good aroma of perfectly good trash. Let's see what we have today." Then he though for a moment, "This is bad, I seem to be talking to myself. Not a good habit to get into."

"Then I better get information before you totally lose it."

"Whaa? Who...who's there?"

"Who I am, is none of your buisiness." Someone then emerged from the shadows. He had a gold plate covering his face, as well as golden armor with a green jewel in the middle and a red vest. "I hear you're loaded with information, now spill it."

"I don't hand out information just to anybody, but I...ohh, oh my, iiitt's you! What can I do for you?"

"Tell me, where is the catalyst?"

"The...the catalyst? Why, I don't believe I know what you're referring to."

"Don't play games with me...Piggy. Where, is the digital catalyst? Answer me and I will spare you, refuse and I will vaporize you."

"Digital, eh? Hmm... well, I don't know much about things that are digital, however you might try the dome city of Corinth."

The villain smirked, "I know it well, perhaps you aren't worthless after all."

"Well it was my pleasure. Uh, keep in touch."

(Briarwood)

"Here we are. He can help you."

"Thank you again, uh, what's you're name?"

"The name's Phinaes. Well, better get back, a troblin's work is never finished. Hope you find what you're looking for."

Phinaes walks off leaving the mysterious stranger behind, "Phineas, who was that" He heard someone with a thick accent ask.

"Dunno, looking for information, but I didn't know. Figured Jenji might help."

"Uh huh, well, get back to stocking those CD's we've got a big recording star coming, the one from PteraKira and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Right away boss."

"Now, where are my main employees, they seem to always be missing."

Suddenly, the stranger heard a voice come from in front of him, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Huh, who said that?"

"Down here! Don't you know it's not polite to keep one waiting?"

"Uh right," he said as he thought for sure he was seeing this correctly, staring at a lamp. Suddenly, a huge cat popped out, "The name's Jinji. What can I do for you?"

"I need to find something and someone, the something is a Digital Catalyst, the someone is evil, Count Dregon."

"Ah, well, while I don't know who they are, I know an informant who does, but you'll have to excuse him, he loves trash, and he stinks to high heaven."

"I'll keep that in mind. Can you help me find him?"

"Sure, sure, not like I have anything better to do, besides play with magic of course. You sure you don't want to rub the lamp? You get a wish!"

"Uh, I'll pass. Lead the way." Just then he saw a bottle of cd cleaner, "Ah, CD cleaner, guaranteed to take out the toughest stains on not just CD's, but DVD's, windows, even cars! You name it, it does it!"

"Uh, right. This way!"

(Back to Piggy)

"I can never seem to get away can I? Since when did I come to be the informant. I just hope Grumm never shows up, or otherwise I'm doomed." Suddenly he heard talking, "Oh great, more un-invited guests." He mumbled.

"So Briarwood is protected by the power rangers?"

"That's right! And the Mystic Force Power Rangers are the top force ever. Ah, there he is."

"I thought I told you never to come back, I work alone." Piggy sort of shouted.

"He needs your help."

"Do I look like a tour guide to you?"

"That's not the point, this is dangerous!"

"I don't care, I.."

"I'm just looking for a Digital Catalyst. And the being in this picture."

Piggy gasped with fear, "Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Huh?"

"Head to Corinth, you'll find all you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have trash to sort out."

"You coming along Jenji?"

"Would love to, but I promised Daggeron something. Perhaps another time."

"Okay then."

(Astro Megaship Mark II- Earth's orbit)

Tim groaned in pain as he woke up, "Argh, one day I'm completely fine and the next..." Just then he overheard a voice talking outside of the sickbay doors, it was Andros, "The Megaligo Gem is missing?"

_ Alpha V's voice rang out,"That's right! It disappeared and we need to find it!"_

_ "And to make matters worse" Izzy's voice added, "I'm picking up an unidentified signal, and I can't figure out what it is. I've tried contacting Gennai about the matter, but so far nothing!"_

"Oh great," Tim groaned, "This is my fault, I've let the gem get lost, no telling who has it. I've blown it even more! First the cars, and my life, now this!" Just then, he saw red and silver flashes leaving the ship as well as other colors. "That's it," he said as he got up and started walking out of the sick bay shuttle doors and down the hall to the bridge.

As he walked in, Alpha VII immediately turned around, "Aiyiyi! What are you doing up?"

"Searching for something," Tim simply replied.

"But you should be resting!"

"Sorry, but the fate of the world is at stake, I have to do something. DECA, commence a worldwide search for a simple signature to my Megaligo Gem and the Crest of Faith which is located at this location," He entered in coordinates, "Then teleport it back to the layer."

"Starting search." The computer replied.

Suddenly he heard a voice, '_It's not worth it, you're not appreciated. come here and you can do what you want.'_

He twirled around thinking he was seeing black and white "What was that? He gasped.

"What was what?" Alpha VII questioned him.

"Huh? Oh, uh,, must be hearing things. Sorry Alpha."

"You must get rest," Alpha commanded again.

"No." Tim said sternly, "I have to do this."

"Aiyihyi, humans." He mumbled robotically.

(California)

"Ahh..." A fairly young lady sighed, "Practice is over, wonder if mom found any tryouts for the next week. I need a part, movie, commercial, anything." She told herself. She logged on to her FB page, what she didn't see was odd, "Huh, nomrally Tim's posted something on his status by now, or at least idol in chat, but he's completely offline! Weird." Suddenly the Power Rangers fan page he had set up posted something, but nothing that seemed like how he would talk, 'Look For Something Close to You', it read. The former voiceover star was perplexed, she decideded to type a comment back for the first time she'd been on the page, 'Tim, you there?' she typed. Confident he'd reply back in a minute, she sat back, still thinking about what it meant, 'Look for Something'. Her eyes began to wander around her room, suddenly she saw something glowing on her dresser, she got up to check it out. She picked it up and felt some sort of energy flowing into her. "What's this?" She exclaimed.

Juset then she heard something from outside, "Mom? Is that you?" She asked aloud as she made her way quickly outside.

"No it's not deary! But it is you I want!"

"AH!" She screamed, "Who are you?" she quivered.

"Just say, if you don't come with me, you'll be in trouble! Now give me that Megaligo Gem!"

"Megaligo?" She repeated, now she felt a little more confident, "No way you creep of a lady!"

"Fine then! You asked for it! Puddies, attack her now!"

"Power Rangers, don't fail me now," she whispered, "Hiya!"

She got ready to fight, but something happened, and she disappeared in a strange color, one same as the Megaligo Gem she was carrying.

Scorpina meanwhile, was confused, "HEY! Where?"

The puddies jut looked around cluelessly, bumbling around as usual.

In the meantime, Aria found herself in a sort of cave, but it looked pretty tidied up. "Strange markings!" She remarked aloud, not aware that it grabbed the attention of someone else in the other room.

"Aiyiyi! Who's there?" She heard a robotic like voice say, startling her. She peered around a corner finding a big room, "Oh my!" She gasped.

(Astro Megaship)

Back on the Megaship, Tim was feeling something nagging at him, he went over to the controls. Alpha was temporarily out of the bridge, so he took his chance. He sighed, "Sorry Andros, but I have to do this." He then gave a command. "DECA, set coordinates to this sector." He pointed to the sector as if he knew where it was. "Are you sure you want to go HERE?" The computer seemed to warn.

He forgot he wasn't alone, Arnamon was with him, "Tim, what is going on?"

Tim was startled, "I have to go somewhere." He said somberly and almost seemingly bitter. "Yes DECA, go there."

The engines could be heard powering up, and the ship immediately goes out of orbit. Tim knew that at any moment though, Alpha could come back and turn the ship around so he set the speed at maximum.

(Juice Bar- Employee area)

Andros, Zhane and the digidestined rangers, minus Tim, are all meeting to discuss what is happening. Wes and Eric went to scope things out. Justin and T.J. had gone to find clues for the catalyst and Jason was instructing a class not too far off. Tommy and Kat were back at the layer with Alpha V, and Adam and along with Alpha VI were on their way to the meeting and were just walking in.

Davis was irritated, "First we end up with four enemies and now the new Megaligo gem is missing?"

Yolie sighed, "Tommy was right, it was only a matter of time before things went full scale again.

T.K. had to agree, "Yolie's right, if we don't step up our game now, we'll be way behind."

"I think we're going to need more help," Kari decided.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Adam piped up.

Cody gave him a look, "Why not?" He wondered.

"Well, recently, not too long ago, Kira and myself, along with a team of 3 other former rangers were recruited and given our powers back by the Sentinal Knight to help another team of rangers who had lost their powers under the combined powers of Rita and Zedd's son, Thrax and the minions these rangers, Operation Overdrive, were fighting at the time. At that point, there were four main villains they were facing, and facing Thrax made it five, at least for a while. And you guys are the digidestined right? You're pretty well known for saving two worlds at the same time, and many times too. Possibly even better than all us rangers combined have done. I know that you guys can do it. We'll help when we can and work behind the scenes to figure out what is going on, but you also have some growing to do, mentally, physically and spiritually."

Cody nodded with understanding, "You're right."

"RIGHT!" Yolie exclaimed, "It's time to show them what we're made of!"

Just then the morphers of Andros and Zhane went off, Andros answered, "Go Alpha, what's up?"

"ANDROS! It's Alpha VII! Tim has taken control of the ship and is taking it somewhere! Where to I have no idea!"

"WHAT?" Davis shouted.

"Tim?" Kari questioned, "But that can't be right, he's too loyal and trusting to do something like that!"

T.K. put a hand on her shoulder, "She's right, why would he do such a thing?"

"Who knows!" Yolie said, "But we've gotta stop him!"

T.K. nodded, "Right, Yolie send Izzy a message telling him what is happening and we'll let him know as soon as we find out where he is."

"And I'll get Lightning Cruiser," Davis piped up.

Kari giggled, "Leave it to you to want to ride the fastest car in the universe." She joked.

"Zhane and I will go as well, and we'll use our mode transportation while you guys take Lightning."

The Digidestined all agreed, but then started getting worried looks on their faces.

"Don't you worry guys, Jason, Tommy and I will take care of things here on Earth. You do what you need to, to help your friend.

(AstroMegaship)

"TIM!" Arnamon shouted trying to get his partner's attention, "Where are you going?"

Tim answered blankly, "Don't know,"

Arnamon started rubbing his shoulders, "I...I don't like this. It's starting to get cold, I... hey what is that?"

"What is what?" Alpha VII answered from the door still upset that Tim had overridden the ships system just to take a joyride. He walked up to the sensor panels, tapped a few buttons and on the screen came a very, very dark image. It almost looked like a really dark and void planet. "NO! You must turn back! Or we could be stuck here forever!"

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Strange, it looks familiar." He said plainly.

Arnamon had to agree, "Yes it does, now we NEED to turn back, the others...Oh no!" He gasped, "No, it can't be!"

Even though Tim had been stuck in a rut, he was still intrigued, "Odd, I think we've been here before Arnamon, but how? This place is nowhere near Earth or the Digital World."

"I feel bad about this, and COLD! And I'm made of circuits, please turn away now Tim!" Alpha tried to command him.

Tim shook his head and with determination in his voice, "No, it's my duty as a ranger to check this out, come on Arnamon! Alpha, let me know if the others show up."

Arnamon shook, "I don't have a good feeling about this!"

They ran off leaving a confused automaton, "How can he be so down, at yet at the same time act as if nothing has happened? Aiyiyi. Human concepts and emotions." He muttered.

(Dark Planet)

It had been an hour and Tim and Arnamon were still wandering down on the planet below, suddenly they got to a steep ridge and stopped. Tim gasped at the site, "No WAY!" Just then he started running down a narrow pathway which led to a beach with broken tables, umbrellas and a fallen lighthouse. Arnamon followed behind, but Tim had gone down fast and would now have to search for him.

Tim got down and the site in front of him was affirmed, a beach and very very dark water. Suddenly images started flowing through his head, a young tween sticking his hand with what looked to be holding a digivice, glowing as it started to change into a D-3. Then he saw vaguely, a younger T.K. and Kari and their digimon. Finally, he saw above him on the ledge where Kari, Ken and Yolie had been the last time they were in the Dark Ocean. But now, now he was on a planet, and this planet was, The Dark Ocean Planet. He gasped at the sight, when all of a sudden something reached out and pulled him into a dark cave.

He then heard a voice, "Quiet! Theyll's hears ya's!"

Tim twirled around, "Who was that! Who'll hear me?" He looked around seeing a huge dark cave, he recognized it as the same cave Kari had been in once and one that Matt and Sora had created from their dark thoughts as well when there was Spiral Mountain.

"Boy, for a human, you sure know's nothings. The dark creatures of course. They roam around here looking for the light all the time. They've seen me's, but never are interested in me, so I don't bothers with them unless they want to start something."

"The so called Scubamon." Tim whispered, "Hey wait a minute," He continued whispering, "Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?"

The other being in with him stayed silent for a second before answering, "Good question, but first off, you's need to answer your own question, can yous trust yourself?"

"What?"

"Youse are here with a digimon, I know, I heard yas. And now you've run off without him. I's thought Tamers were better than that."

The word Tamers startled Tim, "Wait, what? Tamers?"

"Youse are a tamer right, otherwise you wouldn't have been with a digimon."

"I'm a digidestined, but...hey wait!" He exclaimed still whispering, "Your voice sounds familiar! Tamer! Now I know you! Impmon!"

"Youse got it! But waits, we's nevers mets! How do you know me?"

"Long story, but hey wait, why are you here?"

"None of youse business. Besides, you should be worrying about why's youse are here. If your friends really's trusts ya, you wouldn't be here. Or is it the other way around, you don't trusts yours friends to helps ya."

"That's not it at all, but..."

"But nothin! You need to realize, if you really trust your friends youse would be with them and not sorrowing around heres!"

"But what about you, you're here, you should be with Ai and Mako, don't talk to me about trust."

"Youse don't realize nothin!" Impmon snapped.

Suddenly, there was a blast outside. Tim being curious ran outside, Impmon strangely followed.

"HAHAHA! We found you Bearer of Trust! Now, lead us to the Light!"

"I'll never let you take her!" He shouted. Then he groaned in realization, "Oh who am I kidding, after everything that's happened to me the last few months, I don't deserve this crest."

The Scubamon like demons cackled, the leader spoke up, "Well, seems you aren't of any help, but you've lost your trust, you'll make do for the Master for his return."

"I'S WON'T LET YAS!" Impmon shouted. "BADABOOM!" He shot out a ball of fire from his fingertips.

"You think that foolish attack will work on us, think again!"

Impmon turned to Tim, "Youse are pathetic! I'm shocked you've made it this far. One little blemish on your record, and you let bitterness take over."

Tim gasped, Impmon continued, "That's right! I knows mores about this than you thinks! You lost someone's trust, someone really close to you, and now youse are letting bitterness controls ya! I tell youse, I wanted to be here to be alone and think, but I nevers expected someone with trust to lose theirs trust and fail to see theirs responsibility and commitment to theirs team like this! Youse better start getting dedicated ors youse done for! Now get rolling and digivolve your digimon!"

Tim didn't answer just staring off into space and after a minute Impmon growled in frustration, "ARGH! Fines then! IMPMON DIGIVOLVE TO! BEELZEMON!"

Tim looked up, "What are you doing?"

"Savings your behind, that's what!"

Tim was shocked as he went into battle."

CORONA BLASTER!

"I'm not his tamer and he's fighting for me? He's more dedicated than I thought and he used to be pretty bad." He thought to himself, "Wait, dedication? My friends, oh great, I'm letting them down." He saw Beelzemon fighting hard, but getting worn down. "I know my friends are dedicated to fighting to save our world, but am I? I mean, I thought I was, but now, I just don't know. Ever since that whole break up debacle, I've been so bitter. I mean I've asked God to handle it, but have I really let him? Have I allowed my friends to keep trusting in me in vain? I know they trust in me, but I seem to not see it. I know they'd risk their life to save even me." Then he realized it, "That's it, I need to do the same. That's what those reminiscing visions were for, to remind me of them and how they fought and how I fought. We're all dedicated to this cause, but most importantly, so DO I!"

Suddenly he heard familiar shouts.

(Outer Space- Digidestined, Zhane and Andros- all morphed)

"Where the heck is he?" Davis wondered.

"I feel something bad has happened," T.K. said

Kari cringed, "Me too, I can feel it. It's cold."

"AstroMegaship up ahead!" Cody shouted.

"Sure enough," Andros replied, "That's what it is, but it's stopped."

"LOOK!" Yolie pointed out, "What's that?"

Zhane scanned the area and found a conclusion, not a good one either, "The dark planet! And it's right on the outskirts of the M-51 Galaxy!"

"The Dark Planet?" T.K. wondered.

Andros affirmed it, "Yes, it's very dangerous. There are many strange creatures on that planet, no one ever goes there, though I've passed by the area many times before and a few times found traces of human life on this planet, but it quickly disappeared after a day." Then he mused, "Hmm... come to think of it, there was another trace besides humans," he quickly got information from the ship to his helmet, "Yup! That's it!" Then he looked at the digidestined's digimon.

"What?" Patamon chirped.

"Did we do shomething wrong?" Veemon wondered.

"Most logically, it was Digimon." Hawkmon decided.

Andros nodded.

Everyone gasped, including Ken who had been silent the whole time till now, "NO!"

Kari shivered, "Then that means...the Dark Ocean?"

T.K. put a hand on her morphed shoulder, voice quivering, "It's not possible. It's part of the Digital World."

"Believe it or not," Izzy's voice suddenly rang though the ranger's helmets, "It's the same signature! INCONCIEVABLE! And from my scans of the area from the Megaship's systems, the place is dark and very very dangerous. The best thing for you to do would be to grab Tim and get out of there and Fast!"

"But we have to be ready to fight as well." T.K. warned.

"Kari, are you feeling up to this?" Yolie asked.

"Don't worry Yolie, I'll be fine. Besides, I have you and T.K. to help."

Davis gulped loudly and froze in place.

Kari giggled, "And you too Davis."

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered, but recovered quickly, "Let's do this!"

"DECA, Get ready to transport me and Zhane to the ship, and transport the Digidestined to the Dark Planet."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" DECA warned.

"Yes DECA, engage."

Within an instant, the digidestined found themselves on the Dark Planet, or what they knew as the Dark Ocean. Immediately, they saw Arnamon looking off the edge of the cliff.

"Arnamon!" Armadillomon shouted, "Hey bud, what's up?"

"He...he went down there," Arnamon shivered, I lost track of him, and now there's a battle going on!"

"It looks like he's in trouble down there!" Davis said. "We should get down there, guys get ready to digivolve!"

"I don't know." Ken suddenly said.

"For once I agree with Davis!" T.K. said, "Ken, we need to get down there, it may be our only chance!"

Kari nodded, "Mhmm!"

Gatomon looked up at her, "Ready when you are Kari."

"Wait! We can't just rush in there!" Yolie exclaimed .

"Please don't be hasty guys." Ken added.

"Hmm," Cody hummed, "There must be some way to get down there first without being noticed until we make an attack."

Davis stared at him for a moment and then something hit him and started staring into space...

(Flashback)

"...As you can see, Deltamon has only 3 mouths, but there are 4 children, therefore, you may have one. Sadly, I cannot spare them all. Choose who will be spared."

"So I have to choose?"

Deltamon Roars

"I can't do it! How do I pick one over the other?"

"This must be done delicately," The evil Ken cackles. "You have until the sands run out to choose! And it isn't long pretty boy! It isn't long!"

Kari's voice, "Don't worry about me, save one of the others!"

"Get out of here Davis, go ahead, save yourself!" T.K.'s voice yells.

Yolie's angry voice, "Oh sure! Make me look bad! Fine then, don't save me!"

"Whatever you decide to do Davis, we trust you! So think of something!" Cody's voice commands.

"I don't know what I should do! The sand's running out!"

"How am I supposed to choose only one of my friends? And sacrifice all the rest?"

"Like sands in the hourglass, so are your friends lives," Ken taunts.

"I just, I...I can't do it!"

"Will you throw all their lives away? Is that what you call friendship?"

"They're all my friends!" Thinking, "Kari! T.K.! Cody! Yolie!" Then he yells, "GYAAAHHHH!"

Ken thinking and smiling evily, "You brought this on yourself! You made me look like a fool! Now you will suffer."

"Huh?"

"And now digidestined, time's up! It's time to say goodbye!"

Screaming and roaring.

"WAIT! Take me instead of the others!"

"You think you can satisfy his hunger? Alright then! Deltamon!"

T.K.'s voice, "Look Out Davis!"

"If you've been holding out, planning a surprise attack, now would be a good time to hear the surprise!" Veemon shouts in fear.

"Surprise?"

"It isn't funny!"

Deltamon starts sinking.

"What's going on?" Ken shouts.

"Surprise! It isn't even my birthday!" Digmon cackles."

(Flashback ends)

"Earth to Davis!" T.K. waves his hands in front of him.

"You mean Dark Ocean to Davish?" Veemon smirked.

Kari and Yolie giggle.

"Davis, why are you staring at me?" Ken wondered uncomfortably.

"HUH? Oh, THAT'S IT!"

Cody scratched his head, "What's what Davis?"

"Nothing, T.K., Kari, Cody, get your digieggs ready!"

The group looked at each other, Ken spoke, "Davis, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, it's going to work, 90% at least. I think."

"Oookay,"Yolie replied, "What's your plan?"

"Cody, you go in with Digmon and create a diversion, T.K. and Kari, go in from behind and Nefertimon and Pegasusmon will use their golden noose. Yolie, Ken and I will come in from 3 directions. Wait to digivolve regularly."

Yolie's mouth dropped, "Who are you and what have you done with Davis?"

"A stupendous idea!" Hawkmon remarked.

"Sounds good to me!" Patamon chirped.

T.K. was startled, "Good job for remembering Davis, let's do this! Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

Patamon armor digivolve to! Pegasusmon flying hope!

Gatomon armor digivolve to! Nefertimon the angel of light!

Armadillomon armor digivolve to! Digmon

"Let's do this Cody,"

"Right!"

Digmon and Cody go underground while T.K. and Kari liftoff.

"T.K. I'm scared."

"Hang in there Kari, we'll be alright."

"It's Tim I'm worried about. There's something really wrong."

"Don't worry Kari," Nefertimon assured, "Tim is like Wizardmon, he's strong. He'll bounce back."

"Besides, without him, we wouldn't have gotten this far, but he would never say that." T.K. said. (A/N: Don't worry, I'm not trying to bring myself self glory. I couldn't have done anything without them either) He's very committed!"

"That's right" Pegasusmon neighed. Then something caught his eye, "There's Digmon! Ready for action. Shall we Nefertimon?"

"Right!"

"GOLD RUSH!"

"GOLDEN NOOSE!"

"TIM!" T.K. yelled out.

"Huh? Guys?"

"You didn't think you'd get away without us knowing did you?" T.K. asked bluntly.

"Well.."

"Timmy? What do you mean well" Kari asked suddenly saddened by his friend's behavior.

"I uh...watch out!"

Their digimon swooped down and dragged them out of the way before they could be hurt.

"V LASER!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Blast Rings!"

Suddenly, he saw a figure jump down it was Arnamon. "Tim! Thank God you're safe!"

"Arnamon! I'm sorry I left you."

"It's okay, but c'mon! I need to digivolve now."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Tim couldn't answer, he saw the others fighting, but they weren't doing so well. The recognized sneak attack had partially worked, but the power of darkness without Angemon and Angewoman was overwhelming them and Beelzemon had disappeared. Suddenly, Patamon and Gatomon were seen coming out of the air. The digidestined all morphed.

"SO! Youse friends do care about youse! They're obviously committed to helping yas, but you need to realize that!" Beelzemon said from behind him. Silence. "WELLS?"

'He's right,' He thought, 'But I don't know if I can do it."

Suddenly, "HIYYYYA! Crescent Star! Lightning Saber!"

A blast suddenly wiped out a bunch of Scubamon that was coming to get Tim. This grabbed the attention of all the evil beings, digidestined and Digimon.

"WOW! Who's that?" Davis gasped.

As the dust cleared, a new figure was seen approaching. "Reinforcement has arrived."

Tim stepped back an inch, "Is that?" He closed his eye to petter hear the sound.

"Stay away from my friend you fiends. Or you will get it."

"Another one," One growled, "Get her!"

"Looks like a new power ranger!" Kari commented at the sight.

"I agree! It's the same color as the Megaligo gem," Cody added.

Yolie pumped her fist, "All RIGHT!"

The new ranger confronted Tim and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You okay" She asked.

Tim lifted his head, tears forming in his eyes, but was smiling a little, "I...I am now. Thanks." He winked as he confirmed knowing who it was. He had hoped it was, but at the same time wishing it was the other, but all in all, he was glad. He then started walking up to his friends, "Guys, I'm sorry for everything. I guess I've been letting everything go to my head and ruin my heart with bitterness and arrogance. You guys are my friends and now I realize full on, the values of the strengths God gave of **Commitment and of Loyalty**." He said those last two words, aloud.

Just then something happened, two bright lights shone from a far distance, but just as quickly as they shone, two objects shone at Tim. Everyone gasped.

Tim was wide eyed at the two new objects in his hand. "What?" He gasped.

"New digieggs!" T.K. shouted with excitement.

But something was different, one shone brighter than the other.

"Not just that!" Davis said, "One looks like a golden digiegg!"

The group started talking amongst each other in unbelief.

"Finalies! Nows I don't have to protect those anymore, they're yose. Loyalty is a golden trait, use it wisely. You wills have to figures out youself how to keep it." Beelzemon said. Then he disappeared. No one else saw him. Besides, they might see him again someday.

"Arnamon, it's time! GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"ARNAMON! GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO! MORATIMON!"

The group just stared in awe as a golden light shone throughout the dark world, it started driving the Hangyomon back (actual name for the evil digimon spirits there). It also shot out of the Dark World and into outer space.

(Earth- Angel Grove)

With the Digital Rangers, as well as Zhane and Andros, the Dino-Rangers were left, along with Jason, Adam and Katherine to fight against Scorpina and Zeltrax. Izzy, Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, were with Alpha V inside of Tommy's layer in Reefside watching the action unfold. Things were not going well, as Scorpina had decided to launch an attack to find the Megaligo Gem, Zeltrax had seen this and decided to wage an attack from another side, and Psycho Blue had decided along with DexDoruguMysticmon to wage an attack. T.J. came along as did Wes and Eric, still waiting on word from Trip in the year 3011, to help out. Rangers were fighting from all sides and seemed to be doing alright, but then, a new attack came.

"What was that Izzy?" Taichi panicked.

"I have no idea! Let me get a closer look." He zoomed in on the computers and gasped, turned around, face turning white. He gulped, "Oh no... we're in trouble now."

"What's going on Izzy?" Matt asked this time.

"Two new attackers. I'm trying to identify them now, but they are obviously powerful."

Alpha V and Alpha VI both looked at the screen, "Aiyiyi! Not good!" VI bumbled.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked into the room, wondering what the commotion was about, "Alright, what's the deal down here?" Bulk asked. But his question was short lived as they saw a monster on the screen, they remembered him well. They pointed, gasping trying to say it, "Not again! That's impossible!" Skull panted. Bulk finished, "Dar...Darkonda!"

Tai spoke up, "Okay, so now who's the second one?"

"I'm identifying him as we speak rangers, give me just one nano..." But he was interrupted. Cam's face appeared on the screen, "No need to worry about finding out who it is. That's Zergane! The former general of Lothor. He's very slick and sly."

Matt and Tai looked at each other and nodded, "Agumon." "Gabumon." "Let's go" They said.

"Wait!" Izzy exclaimed, "Where are you going? You can't fight, not with digimon. It's not possible."

Tai stayed collected, "We have to try Izzy!"

"And if we don't they don't stand a chance out there. Look at them, they're already getting exhausted out there, and if we don't cause a diversion or something, they'll be destroyed."

"Point is, zords or no zords, we're going, and that's that." Tai concluded.

Izzy nodded, "Okay, I can't stop you. I'm going to attempt to give you a power boost by tapping into your crests powers, but I can't guarantee it will work. It'll be enough to allow you to Metal Digivolve to Champion, with limited power, if needed but that's it, you're on your own after that."

"Don't worry Izzy," Tai said. "Besides, I have a good feeling about this."

"Go for it Gabumon!"

"Right! Gabumon digivolve to! Garurumon! Climb on!" They did and he zoomed off.

Down at the battle, the monsters all were fighting with the rangers and winning, even though they weren't working together, they had them split up pretty good. Zurgane and Darkonda were shooting off attacks in all directions when all of a sudden, "HOWLING BLASTER!"

"NOVA BLAST!"

The surprise Nova Blast hit Darkonda square on, actually doing some damage to the Venus Flytrap. The icy blast nailed Zurgane making his circuits freeze a little bit. They turned, enraged, to see two digimon standing in front of them. "Well," Darkonda said slyly, "Looks like they have reinforcements"

"This should end quickly," Energy Projection!

SPACE WARP!

The two attacks caused Greymon and Garurumon, to quickly de-digivolve, draining their energy.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"HA! That was easy!" Zurgane cackled.

Tai clenched his fists and got up, bravely walking up to him, "That's what you think, but hear this ant face, you haven't won yet! Not by a long shot."

"FOOL!" Darkonda rushed Matt, but Tai quickly saw it and was able to sense where he was, jumped up and kicked him in the face, using his secret soccer move. "HIYA!"

This forced him back, but not by much. But Darkonda was impressed by Tai's attack, "Impressive, but not good enough."

"Now you'll be destroyed," Zurgane said, drawing his sword, as did Darkonda. They started to attack, but suddenly, a bright golden light came and hit Agumon, Tai, Gabumon and Matt. Their digivices shone brightly. They pulled out their digivices, with their crests shining brightly, "Thinking what I'm thinking Matt?"

"Oh yeah."

"LET'S GO DIGITAL! SHINKA (That's the word for Digivolve) MORPH!

This caught the attention of all the villains and rangers. When the light dimmed down, two new figures in suits stood in their place.

Tai was a Golden Orange with Blue stripes like Greymon. His helmet had brown horns similar to Greymons, but much smaller

Matt was a Silverish white with the same bluish stripes as Garurumon and his helmet featured small carved sharp teeth much like Garurumon.

Back at the layer, Izzy was in shock, but able to speak, "PRODIGIOUS! Their power levels are off the charts!"

(Back to the Dark Ocean-This part will be revised- The Angel Grove Part will be further down)

"Wow!" Patamon chirped, "I feel re-energized!"

"SO DO I!" Gatomon shouted, "Quick! The energy is flowing rapidly, someone quick, get me a scratching post!"

Gatomon digivolve to! ANGEWOMON!

Patamon digivolve to! Angemon! Angemon digivolve to! MagnaAngemon!

"Wow! Angels!" The new ranger expressed. "But who's that?"

"I am Moratimon. As Arnamon, I use the golden digiegg of loyalty to golden armor digivolve. My strongest attack is the Morati-magnacanon and my Moratisaber can slice even the strongest chrome digizoid into dust and my golden Moratishot (kind of like a slingshot) is very lethal."

"Whoa!" Davis gasped.

"Whoa is right! Arnamon is a knight!" Ken added.

"He's not jusht any knight!" Veemon said.

"That's right," MagnaAngemon agreed, "He's a loyal knight. Stronger than the Royal Knights, he is a guardian of the Digital World, loyal, committed and trusted by all for his protection for all digimon!"

"TIM!" Moratimon said, "Will you morph?"

Tim nodded, "Let's do this! DIGITAL POWER! D-3's unlock!"

The Hangymon that were still there tried to run, but were stopped by the digimon.

Change into power,  
we got the power,  
we got the strike within,  
we always fight to win an'

"GATE OF DESTINY!"  
Change into power,  
we got the power,  
together you and me,  
will win the victory,  
"The Celestial Arrow!"  
When I need someone to guide me,  
To stand right beside me,  
I know who to choose.

Tim turned to the other ranger, "Duel Attack?"

She smiled inside the helmet, "Let's do it!"

MEGALIGO SABER! CRESCENT LIGHTNING SABER!  
And if we stick together,

MORATI-MAGNACANON!  
from now and forever,  
there's no way to lose.

The Hangyomon were blasted and either destroyed, or forced into the Gate of Destiny by the 6 blasts of light. The digidestined all cheered when the Gate was sealed. But they didn't realize, that this would have a major consequence, as they'd find out later.

(At City of Corinth)

The mysterious soldier had gotten there quick, but apparently not quick enough, he got to the place where he was supposed to find Dr. K. and Ziggy, but the villain had gotten there first.

"WHERE IS THE CATALYST!"

"We, don't know what you're talking about! All I can do are shadow puppets!"

'That must be Ziggy,' he thought to himself, "Sounds right enough. But where is Dr. K." He said softly so no one would hear, or so he thought. Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned around, "Looking for someone? Well, you found her."

He stepped up to her and held out his hand, but when he did, it passed right through her, "Or have you?"

"WHAT? Where are you fools?"

He looked behind him, "Okay! Okay, you got me!" Ziggy panted. But the same thing happened when he was attacked, he was still there. "Or maybe not." Ziggy smirked.

The soldier spoke quickly, "Where are you? I need to ask you a favor about the digital catalyst."

"I'm sorry, I can't permit that."

"Why not? The fate of the world's at stake, give me a chance."

"And why should we believe you," Ziggy asked, popping up.

"Ziggy! Hush!"

He lifted his cloak, "Because I am Dex, Prince Dex. Masked Rider."

The images of Ziggy and Dr. K. looked at each other, "Then come, quickly. And don't let him follow you. We will direct you throughout the way."

(Back at the Dark Ocean)

Digimon victory song plays.

All the rangers were still morphed  
"It seems Tim has finally gathered himself." T.K. said.  
Cody nodded, "I agree, glad you came through man."

Tim sighed, "Thank you guys for coming along. He then turned to the new Megaligo Ranger and walked up to her, "You too."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad to help."

"So! Who are ya?" Davis chirped.

Yolie agreed, "Good question,"

"Well I guess now's a good time as..." but before she could finish...  
"Yoooouuuu will paaaaayyyy!" The dark beings woooed.

Kari shrieked, "Ahhh! T.K.!"  
"Gotcha Kari! C'mon! MagnaAngemon!"  
"Riiight" the angel digimon shouted. Excalibur! He shot back the dark digimon back with his golden sword. "Get on!" T.K. shouted to everyone. "And remember stay morphed!" Tim added. "That goes for you especially Davis."

Everyone giggled for a few seconds.

"ALPHA! Prepare for everyone to get back on board." Tim commanded.

They all flew out in a hurry, shot out of the digital force field and forced their way into space.

Cody sighed, "Phew! That was close."

The shuttle bay doors closed in a hurry as Pegasusmon de-digivolved.

"Agreed!" Gatomon muttured.

They all ran to the main deck. "Let's get out of here! Zhane said in a hurry as he saw them come in. "DECA set coordinates to earth."

"Setting course." The computer sounded.

They finally veered away from the Dark Ocean planet and seemed to be safe and sound. However they didn't realize that their temporary lapse in judgment caused the dark ones from escaping as well following them to earth. But for now they were safe.

"Power Down!" Tim commanded. The others did the same except the other Megaligo ranger.

"Ahh, home sweet ship" Davis breathed.  
Everyone just laughed. They stopped as they remembered the other Megaligo ranger and turned to face her.

Tim smiled, "Go ahead" he said calmly.

"Right. Power Down!" She de-morphed.

Tim nodded in knowledge and Davis' jaw dropped grabbing attention from the others. "She's a ba.." (A/N: No it's not any bad word, it is a four letter word. I am a PG only guy) "DAAAAVIIIISSS" They all echoed in unison.

"What? Just saying she's completely H.."

Tim shot him a look, "Davis..."

She just giggled. "Hi guys! Nice to finally meet you. Tim's told me a lot."

"Guys," Tim said, "I'd like you to meet Aria. A Christian actress. We've been communicating over FB for quite some time now. She's the choice for the other Megaligo Powers"

"I just have one question," Davis said, "Will you go..."

"Daaaaavisssss!" The group echoed before they laughed.


	12. Dark Ocean History: The Digital Catalyst

Craniummon noblemon Leopardmon Platinum Punch, Time isolator. A/N: Hey all. Yeah, I'm fine. I just have so many ideas going through my head it's hard to sort them all out. Not to mention classes are just plain crazy lately. If you're just finding this story, I started this about 2 years ago actually. WOW! I can't believe it's been this long already. I started out pretty quickly, but it gets to the point where it feels like an obligation when one actually wants something to come out of this and laziness kicks in. Between, church activities, college and watching my little sis, not to mention the crazy amount of time I spend on Facebook (do not own) whoops. I have some plans though. I want keep doing Digimon the College Years- the story that The Create Card started, but never finished. Plus I'm planning on reading the Lord of the Rings series (no I never did read it and have only seen the first movie), and I'm sure a fic idea or crossover will come out of that somehow. You'd think that lately with everything that's happened, I'd have more free time, pah, yeah right. I just wish things would go back to the way it was earlier last year. Just so many changes and trying to keep up with real time is just real tough. Okay I've said enough. Oh, and btw, the words at the beginning are just ideas that I'm marking here so I can remember them. Take it away T.K.

T.K.: Tim doesn't own Digimon, Facebook, or Power Rangers, all ideas for this storyline are his and may not be used with out expressed written consent, of Tim, the Cincinnati Reds and Major League Baseball.

"Wait, what T.K?"

"Sorry, had to throw that in there."

Davis mutters, "Let's just get on with it."

Sure thing Davis, ACTION!

!#$#$^%^*$%^!#%$$%^&

Izzy was astonished at what he was seeing, "REMARKABLE! This wasn't even part of the main morphing grid programming! I can't even find out how this happened. I've run every test possible..." But before he could finish, Alpha VI interuupted him, "Here!"

Izzy twirled around in surprise, "Huh?"

This is what caused the energy increase and changes in their digivices! See this light?"

"PRODIGIOUS! But where did it come from." He was racking his memory banks to see if he could remember anything that could give him a clue, "Hmm, zoom in on that light Alpha V."

"Zooming in."

Izzy looked with intensity, then he saw it and gasped, "NO WAY! That...That's a crest!"

(Back at the battle)

"WHAT?" Zeltrax roared. Scorpina shrieked as the rest of the aliens stood in awe. Darkonda and Zurgane were just getting over the bright lights in front of them. The lights started dimming a little bit, but the two new Digital Rangers were still immensely glowing.

Even the two new rangers were still surprised, "Check it out Matt!"

"I know Tai! Man, this is happening!"

Agumon and Gabumon just stood in awe at their partners.

Tai grinned from inside his helmet, "Told you I had a good feeling about this Izzy,"

"I shouldn't have doubted you." The reply from the genius came back, "When you get back, I have some new information that you..."

"Cut the chatter Izzy," Matt interrupted, he turned to Zurgane and Darkonda, "Now it's time for you two to go back where you came from."

"HAH! Don't make me laugh!" Zurgane cackled.

"You will be once we're done with you!" Tai shot back.

Matt facepalmed his helmet, "What? Tai, what kind of phrasing was that?"

"Get over it Matt, time for action!" He drew out his sword, "NOVA SWORD! FLAME WIELD!" Out of the sword came a saber like flame giving the sword an extra boost when it slashed. He slung it fiercly across the two villains causing them major damage.

Matt jumped up behind him, "My Turn! ICE CANNON!" The blast knocked them clear into the path of where the other rangers and villains were fighting.

Scorpina was enraged, "WHO DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE BARGING IN HERE! We had them on the ropes and you decided to stick your heads in!"

"HEY!" Zeltrax snapped, "You're the one who decided to show up, throwing my plans off whack!"

"Harumph" Blue Psycho snorted, "If you hadn't of left when I was able to help bring you back, we would've been just fine!"

"What are you talking about!" Zeltrax blasted, "Had you not gotten in the way, I would have had the Digital Catalyst by now!"

"You think you're all that Zeltr boy, but really, you're merely just a pawn in my master plan."

"HAH! Pathetic!" Darkonda jumped out, "You have no idea what's in store here."

While the villains kept arguing, the rangers took this chance to re-group, and to meet up with the newest rangers.

"Impressive work there guys." Jason complimented them.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, thanks for getting us out of that tough jam,"

"But I thought you guys originally didn't have any powers," T.J. began wondering, "How did it happen?"

The group shrugged, "Beats me!" Tai said.

"One things for sure though, it's a good thing we did show up. And what's this about a Digital Catalyst?"

But before anyone could answer, "Z SLASH!" Zurgane had broken away from the argument and had decided to attack. The newest rangers weren't injured, but the blast caused all the other rangers to be blasted back.

(Astro-Megaship- Heading back to Earth as quick as possible)

Tim sighed deeply and thoughtfully as he sat on the beach environment in the SimuDeck. He hadn't been to the beach in years, so he figured a nice sandy Florida beach would fit the bill. He didn't notice though, the swish of doors that opened. He was too engrossed in the setting. The sun, the palm trees, the waves, but that was interrupted by an all familiar voice, "Nice view, but should've chosen Malibu beach."

He jumped a little as he looked behind him, "Ah! Oh, Aria, well that was unexpected."

She giggled, "Oh really? Well maybe I should just go then," She said jokingly.

Tim chuckled, "Nah, you're good."

She sat down beside him as the wind made by the SimuDeck whipped through their hair, "Davis told me the account of what's been happening. Sorry you're going through all this. I knew it was going tough for you, but didn't realize it was that tough."

Tim chuckorted (chuckled and snorted), "Davis eh? Figures he would be one to not keep his mouth shut."

She smiled gracefully, "Well, it's a good thing he did. Good for team moral right?"

"Haha, true."

"Well, I just want to say if you ever need anything, let me know. We're both rangers now, so we've gotta look after each other."

Tim glanced over and smiled, "Heh, thanks."

Things stayed silent for about a half a minute before she spoke again, "I was getting pretty worried when you didn't reply back to me on your page. You're almost always on."

This caught his curiosity as he stared at her with a blank look, "My...page?"

"Your Power Ranger page, it posted something to tell me to look around, that's how I found this." She held out an all familiar object, it was the other Megaligo Gem.

Tim gasped in wonder, "No way! And you're sure my fan page posted something?"

"Yes, it was weird. Then suddenly there was this ugly looking woman ready to attack me, then I was teleported out."

"Interesting, I was the one who commanded DECA to teleport the gem as soon as it found it."

"Good thinking, I was a goner for sure if you hadn't. After that I found myself in an odd cave where I met Tommy and Alpha who told me where you were."

"You sure put yourself in a lot of danger to come."

"I know Timmy, but you were in trouble and you needed someone to give you a boost, besides, you're my friend, and I can't let anything happen to you. Plus, I know you'd do the same for me."

Tim smiled back and nodded, "Right. I sure need to stop feeling sorry for myself."

"That's for sure." She replied. "I'm confused though Tim. Your digimon thing, is that right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, he armor digivolved, I think you call it, but how? I mean, you were in another world, where did that digi-thing come from? If that Dark World is really a planet, how is it that it's got something Digital there? Is it somehow connected to the Digital World?"

At that, Tim stared at her in wonder and amazement, "Aria! You're amazing!"

"Really? For what?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it!"

"Realize what?"

"Th..." but before he could finish, he was interrupted by the intercom, _'Tim! You should come see this!' T.K.'s voice called out._

"Be right there!" He said quickly, "DECA! End Simu-Deck program Miami 22." He then held out a hand to Aria, "Well, you comin?"

"Yeah, of course. But what..."

"I'll explain in a bit. It's best if the whole gang is there anyways." He took her hand and led her through the corridors of the ship. In less than a minute they were back on the bridge. "What's up T.K.?"

Yolie turned around to greet him, "Check out the footage on earth! You're not going to believe this!"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a closer look," Ken urged.

"WOW! This is so EPIC!" Davis yelled with excitement.

Tim peered closer to see what was up, what everyone was seeing was surprising, "No way!"

"But who is it?" Aria wondered. "Are they two new rangers?"

_'GUYS!" Izzy's face suddenly appeared on the screen, "You're not going to believe this! But Tai and Matt just morphed to become Digital Rangers! I have screen images, so you can get a better look at them.'_

The images of the two began appearing on the screen as they began to observe them.

"That must be Tai!" Cody observed, "Makes sense, since the uniform's similar to that of Greymon's."

"Obviously," T.K. replied, "Because that's Garurumon's colors and similar outline too!"

Davis was confused, "But...how?"

"No time for that now Davis!" Ken said urgently, "They're still in trouble!"

They watched as Tai and Davis as well as the other rangers were completely outnumbered.

(Back on earth)

"Any good ideas Tai?"

"Uhm, can I get back to you on that Matt?"

"I can only freeze them for so long Tai!"

"Huh? That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Isn't it obvious? Let's try to combine our weapons!"

Matt nodded, "It's worth a shot!"

"GO!" They both shouted, threw their weapons up in the air which came together like magnets and floated back down to them.

"Piece of cake!" Tai raved.

Howling Nova ICE Cannon!

"One fire and ice combo, comin right up! Time for one hot chill!" Tai cackled.

From inside his helmet, Matt just rolled his eyes and retorted, "Good grief. Let's do this!"

"FIRE!" They both shouted. The ice and the fire moved in all directions causing the villains to try and escape, but they were hit by the blast. All of them retreated though and disappeared from view.

"ALRIGHT!" Tai shouted.

"We did it" Matt agreed, "but it won't last very long."

"Very true." Tommy spoke out, "for now, we've only delayed the inevitable. But it at least buys us some time before the others get back."

Adam nodded, "And a better chance for us to find, whatever that digital catalyst is supposed to be."

_$#_^^_$#%_4

Meanwhile, at the Domed City of Corinth...

Prince Dex ran through the streets of the city that once protected that part of the world from the attacks from Venjix, an evil computer virus, who had taken control of much of the world's internet systems. Finally, he found the light that Dr. K. had told him to find. "Found it!" He panted. When he got there though, he only found an open field that had the light shining. "What's...the meaning of this?" He wondered.

Just then, the holographic image of Dr. K. appeared, "Hurry, down this way."

"Down what wa..." But she disappeared. However, a flight of stairs was opened up through the ground. He immediately took haste and ran quickly down the stairs. As he got closer to the bottom, he heard what sounded like Ziggy's voice.

"Think about it! Sock puppet weapons."

"For the last time Ranger Series Green Zigg, N-O, NO! I have too many other things to deal with since the morphers had been taken a month ago almost releasing the Venjix virus on the world again. Time travel, I can't understand how that Xandred monster was able to trigger the space time continuum like that. Not to mention I have to also figure out what's with this digital catalyst!"

Ziggy suddenly had something good to say, "Perhaps the answer to both could be found through the digital world?"

Dr. K. gasped, "ZIGGY! You're a genius!"

"I am? But I thought you were the genius. I mean, you designed, practically every..."

Dr. K. put a hand on his right shoulder, "Zigg, just stop. Please."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now to..."

Dex cleared his throat, "Ahem!"

They both jumped. They both had seemingly forgotten about the alien, Masked Rider.

"Who's this?" Ziggy wondered aloud.

"Good, you're finally here. Now what's this about?"

Dex first decided to exchange pleasantries, "Hello, I'm Prince Dex, holder of the Masked Rider Powers from the Planet Edenoi. Earth is in grave danger if Count Dregon gets his hands on the Digital Catalyst. I'm told that you can help with the digital catalyst?"

"That depends on what you need it for. I'm Dr. K. I was once part of a government experiment program, Alphabet Soup, where I spent most of my childhood figuring out technology. And this here is Ranger Series Green, my...helper."

Ziggy put out a hand, "You can just call me Ziggy" He leaned in a little closer, "That's just her nickname for me." He tried to whisper, "She so smitten with me she can't say my name."

Dex held back a laugh, but Dr. K. already knew, "I heard that!"

"And what do you do?" Dex wondered

"Shadow puppets of course!"

"MEANING, I'm the smart one and he's the interesting one."

"I see. So, do you know anything about the Digital Catalyst, Dr. K.?"

"Like I said, I don't know much, but recently I did stumble upon something that was most alarming."

(Reefside Tommy's)

"That was intense!" Tai bubbled.

"No kidding," Matt agreed, "I can't believe we're rangers now!"

Izzy spun his chair around, "Well it's so guys, but I'm not sure how."

"You mean, you didn't do this Izzy?"

"No Tai, in fact, I'm at a loss as to how it happened. But there was some sort of gold light that hit you. The same signature as a golden digi-egg."

He didn't realize though that the other rangers had returned and at this announcement, they all froze. "No way!" Ken whispered aloud.

Izzy, Tai and Ken spun around in shock to see that Davis and the others had returned, "Oh! Guys, welcome back. Like I said it seemed to come from a golden digi-egg, but I don't have any clue as to how."

"I think we can answer part of that." T.K. said firmly.

"But...how?" Izzy stuttered.

"Because," Cody began, "Tim has one now."

"From the dark Ocean," Yolie finished.

Izzy's, Tai's and Matt's eyes all became wide eyed. "But...how!" They echoed.

Then a new voice rang through the room, "Come with us and we can answer that." it said calmly.

(Back at Dr. K.'s)

"It seems the Digital Catalyst is part of the Digital network. When I came across this at first, I found that high levels of activity from around the world kept a lot of the world from falling into Venjix's hands. Call it, an extra network if you will."

"Extra network?" a now very curious Ziggy and Prince Dex wondered aloud.

"Precisely. Approximately 3 years ago, I accidentally unleashed the VENJIX virus, just so I could escape Alphabet Soup, however, I was dragged out before I could download the program that would just keep it as a simple virus. It grew, and took up much of the worlds Internet network systems. However, what I failed to notice, was that not all of the world was effected. Among those areas were in these locations:"

She pulled up a map on the screen and then shone it onto the wall with a projector system. She pointed at these locations. "Among those safe were...

-Southern Tokyo which areas include: Odaiba, Shinjuku, Hikarigoaka

-Angel Grove California

-Mexico City and many parts of Mexico

-Cincinnati, Columbus, Dayton

-Washington D.C.

-Beijing, China

-London, England

-Paris, France

-Sydney Australia

-Mariner Bay, California

-Silver Hills, California

-Turtle Cove, California

-Minnesota

-Ontario, Canada

-Blue Bay Harbor, California

-Reefside, California

-Briarwood, California

-North Carolina

-Florida

-Boston

-New York

-Colorado Springs

-Chicago

-parts of Ocean Bluff, California

Malibu, California

And only a little bit of Hollywood

(Back in the Digital World)

The digidestined all jumped clear into the air. "WHOAH!"

He chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you all. It's nice to see you all again after all this time."

Izzy brushed himself off, "Gennai!"

"That's me. How is everyone?"

"Other than being rushed to and fro everywhere like mice, to fight, we're fine." Gatomon murmured.

"Gennai," Yolie called out, "What did you mean you know?"

"It's a long story, that I believe best that be explained by both myself and Azulongmon. The time has come for you to know a little more of what is going on and history of the beginning of the digital world."

Everyone was left speechless, though Tim noticed something peculiar, as well as Aria who promptly and quietly stepped towards Tim, "Have you noticed Davis?" She whispered.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, it seems something is bothering him. It's not like him at all."

"I didn't think so."

"Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll perk back up soon."

Then Gennai's voice pierced through the room, "Is everyone ready?" He asked the group.

(Back at Dr. K.'s)

"Ooookay," Ziggy was the first to speak, "So, how did that happen?"

"So, what you're saying is, these places were a part of a different network?" Dex asked.

"Precisely. Somehow there was an anti-virus that was able to drain the Venjix virus far more superior to even technology I've discovered. Years ago, before any of what I did came to play, I happened upon an old clean up program designed to eat away at any thing that threatens to get to far advanced than the specified perimeters. This program was called, D-Reaper."

"D WHAT?" Ziggy shouted.

"Sweet...I mean Series green, calm down."

"Sounds dangerous." Dex said in a cautious voice.

"Well, it wasn't meant to be, but like we've found, any program can become dangerous."

"So will we have to fight this thing?" Ziggy wondered.

"Again, no. This occurred years ago, sometime around early 2003 or so. The D-Reaper program had seemingly become scared out of it's digital mind so to say due to something that happened within the systems themselves, and began to appear in many of these locations, causing bad earthquakes. Among those unaffected were NYC, Odaiba, Middle and Southern Ohio, Minnesota and then the other areas that WERE affected by only the Venjix virus. How it was destroyed I'm not sure, my theory is that it's process was reversed back to its original state by a reversal program, but I'm not sure what that is and why. It seems though, that the digital catalyst, if taken and manipulated, would cause widespread chaos, and most likely reverse the process once again, bringing the D-Reaper back to the real world and completely wiping out what is left of the digital network! There is someone behind all this, and if they were to succeed, the world as we know it would be destroyed. But somehow, the Catalyst is not in the digital dimension anywhere. I ran some scans and have confirmed, it is somewhere here on earth.

"Then we must find it immediately!"

"Precisely."

"But...how should we go about doing that?" Ziggy wondered.

A different voice from theirs suddenly spread in the room, "Leave that... to me!"

(The Digital World, somewhere on the far eastern part of Server)

All of the older Digidestined chattered in excitement as they saw the western guardian of the Digital World.

"Digidestined," The large sovereign began, "It is good to see you all again."

"So," Tai mused in impressment as he gazed up at the digital sky where the large digimon was residing, "You're Azulongmon."

"Indeed I am Taichi Yagami. I almost forgot, actually, that this is the first time you or the other six of the older children have seen me. I must thank for for the many jobs well done. Unfortunately, we have much more work ahead of us to accomplish, I'm afraid." Suddenly they heard a thundering voice interrupting Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon!"

"Ah, welcome my friend, I wasn't under the impression you were coming."

"You told me about it. How could I not see for myself?" A large, fiery, red, bird digimon appeared in the sky below Azulongmon.

"Prodigious! It must be another one of the sovereign!"

Tai, Matt and Davis each stared up at the being in awe.

Mimi, who had also been called, as well as Willis and Michael, to be in the meeting, leaned over to Izzy, "Who is it Izzy?"

"Just a nano Meems, and...there!

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

Just as I thought, another sovereign. He's Zhuqiaomon, the Vermillion, guardian bird of the Southern Hemisphere of the Digital World. Be careful though, get on his bad side and he will incinerate anything he touches with his Blazing Helix attack!"

"Jim and Mr. Takenouchi were right!" Yolie observed.

Sora turned her head to the younger female digidestined, "My dad?"

"Oh great," Joe whined, "what did my brother tell you?"

Gomamon tapped Joe's leg, "Calm down Joe!"

"It's the guardians," Yolie continued, "They're just like the guardians surrounding the four regions in Japan, including Tokyo and Kyoto.

"I remember you talking about that," Kari spoke up also looking at T.K. seeing if he remembered, he nodded.

"While that is true," Azulongmon replied, "There are things, that even we haven't been able to explain. In fact it was unsure of how many digimon came to be about up until 9 years ago when another group of children such as yourselves, showed up in the region of Zhuqaiomon. A region that is quite far and very hard to get to for any digimon's sake. In fact it is a very rough region especially now.

Zhuqaiomon growled, "We are still trying to rebuild, I am still very sore with humans for what they came up with. However, I am now willing to look past that grudge and hope for a better future."

"Very true my friend, I am glad you have looked past that and are moving on. Now, moving on to our present subject, the Dark Ocean, is not what it seems. It is digital, yet it is not."

Michael scratched his head, "I'm not sure I get you."

Willis agreed, "Same here, this is all news to me. What's the deal?"

"C'mon already, tell us!"

Ken frowned at Davis, "Quit your bellyaching man.

"You need to be patient Davis." Kari added in disappointment at her friend's action.

An impatient Davis, slinked away at both of his friend's reprimands.

"Sorry for being a bother," He muttered to himself, hanging his head. Tim and Aria took cautious looks over at Davis, "Real strange," Aria whispered as she saw Veemon looking up at his partner in curiousity. Tim just nodded, "Yeah. Huh."

Matt on the other hand noticed as well and looked as if he understood what Davis was going through, "Gabumon," He murmured to his partner.

"Yeah Matt?"

He kept his eyes fixated on the two harmonious ones in the sky"Keep an eye on Davis, and let me know if he begins to leave."

Gabumon peeked over his shoulder, "Sure thing Matt. Hmm.."

"I am sorry for keeping you in the dark. When the fact is, even we haven't known much of the history of the digital world. But one man did. A wizard in fact. We only found this just recently from old archives Gennai and his counterparts came up with. In fact, Gennai has much to do with this story, but much of his past has been wiped from memory. As you should know, there are 5 of us. Myself, Zhuqiaomon and 2 others are known, as the harmonious ones. We protect the north, east, south and western regions of the Digital World. Each region however is not seen by all parts of the world as we've just discussed. The other two harmonious ones are, Ebonwumon and Baihumon."

The others peered around Izzy's laptop in curiousity as he did a quick search, "Let's see here, ah, got it,

Interesting, Ebonwumon is a Holy Beast Digimon and controls the element of water and the season of winter. He is the oldest of the four sovereigns and has a gentle personality. His main attack is Misty Illusion. Prodigious, he carries a tree on his back.

And...Baihumon, a holy beast digimon known as the White Tiger of the West. He guards the Western Region of the Digital World and his Kongou attack is very lethal."

"Remarkable!" Michael exclaimed.

"Okay, but what's the fifth guardian?" Willis pointed out.

"That, my friend, would be Fanglongmon. Though not even we know much about him. See, he resides somewhere, even we don't know where he is. However, there was one, at the beginning of the time of the Digital World, that met with Fanglongmon, and now we will show you this digicore we found just recently. Hold your digivices up Digidestined."

Everyone, even a reluctant Davis held their digivices up, as a digicore appeared in the sky in between the two sovereigns and the group. A light then shone brightly between the objects and a large image of a large head in a tube appeared. It looked almost like a computer based pre-recorded image that had been set up.

It started out weakly, sounding stuttered, "R...r...ra...rangers."

Tim gasped loudly, "IT...IT'S ZORDON!"

Aria stared at him with wonder, "Really?"

Yolie and Mimi both squealed, "Soooooo COOOL!"

T.K. was wide eyed, "The legendary Zordon! Remarkable! This would make for a great story arc!" He said looking at Kari who smiled brightly at his comment.

Cody hushed them though, "Guys, quiet."

"Yeah," Tai said, mouth hanging wide open, "It looks like he's getting ready to say something."

(Back at Dr. K's secret lab)

"How did you get in here?" Dr. K. interrogated the strange man in white robes.

"I am sorry startled you, the name's Benjamin. If I may, I will direct you to something no other government agency is allowed to see. It may answer any questions you may have."

"How do we..."

"Let me handle this Dr. K." Ziggy interrupted, Dr. K. huffed as he continued, "How do we know you're telling us the truth?"

Benjamin sighed, "Ever heard the name,...?" He whispered in their ears.

Dr. K's eyes widened, "Alright," she said begrudgingly, "put it on."

(Back to the Digital World)

A voice then came from the video, unmistakenly as Alpha V's voice, _"The Transcommunicator is ready Zordon. It should be at full go now."_

"Thank you Alpha." Zordon stopped for a second then continued, "Rangers, Azulongmon, sovereigns, if you are viewing this, then this means the rangers were successful in stopping Dark Specter and the Digital World was saved by the Digidestined. As I have feared, however, many barriers were weakened and the dark forces have been successful in discovering secrets from what is now the digital world. As you have most likely found out, the two worlds are parallel to each other, however there is much more to the digital world. For many years, on the dark planet, what digimon may now call the Dark Ocean, is a figment, similar to the Digital world. The Dark planet, once was a peaceful planet, and was not Dark. However, an evil being called Dago, began spreading his minions throughout the world. These evil beings were able to transform into the shape of those that lived on the planet, mainly into sea creatures known as Diver. On earth, I assisted in the battle, sending my rangers, but was forced out. But, there was a group, known as the Royal Knights and one other duo, called the Loyal Knights. They fought valiantly for many years, but the time came, known as in your earth years as 1942 A.D., when just as World War II was on your planet, shortly after your Pearl Harbor incident, the ABC, a computer, was built on earth. It was at that time, the Loyal Knights and Royal Knights, with their soveriegn guardian leader, Fanglong, a dragon, looked to me for help. It was then, I secretly worked with those builders, designing the early computers, and when the ABC idea was tossed, Alpha and I secretly kept it running from the Command Center, just in case. It was at that time, that Gennai, and Benjamin, humanoids on that planet, came to me. They told me of special cores, Fanglong, had at his disposal. They also showed me two gems that had extraordinary power, much like the ZEO Crystals. Alpha and I nicknamed them, MEGALIGO. I quickly designed for certain temporary devices to be made, eight to be exact. The humanoids chosen to be rangers, were Gennai, Benjamin, Jackie, Hogan, Jose, llya, Adrian (another counterpart never seen or heard of), Ara and Timoth."

Tim and Aria looked at each other in surprise, scratching the back of their heads in wonder, "Ooooookaaay..." They said in unison before laughing a little.

Davis on the other hand couldn't stand it anymore and began to sneak away, Veemon following. Matt noticed and immediately summoned for Gabumon to join him to see where Davis was heading.

Zordon's voice continued.

"These devices, however, somehow served in a futher ability. There were bits of digital information in the first computer that had begun to program themselves. Then, in earth's 1946, the ENIAC was designed along with programming help from myself and Alpha. The government agencies kept our secret and was the agency that later became NASADA. Another company had earlier been started as a branch to to the original company, this became NASA. It was then, the ROM was introduced and ran with the ENIAC. This program rapidly took off and immediately caused the devices made by Alpha V and help from King Lexion on Mirinoi, to give an extra ability. The digital information, hit some of the inhabitants of the other world causing them to become part digital, which would later become vitally important. All of the knights were also hit, but there was a side effect, the inhabitants as well as the knigts, once exhausted, were reverted back to what they once were as younglings, this was called their rookie or child form. But, Fanglong, whom also changed, used one of his cores to restore them in which they would stay the same. The knights fought valiantly and for years after there was still fighting, but things were changing. In 1975 is when things began to drastically change, computers were being used in various locations around the world including places such as Japan, Australia, India, France, China and Mexico. That's when it happened, much of what was in the other world became digital information. There was a catch, however, much of the world became split and new dimensions arose. The main parts of this world became an Island, and 3 continents, but much was lost in this process. The third continent became far seperated from the other two and was much more barren and was completely split causing floating islands in the air and streams of data becoming unstable that would most likely cause havoc for the inhabitants that would be there. However, this continent would not undergo so much of the change this part of the world went through. In the late 1980's, the area now under Zhuqiamon's reign was unwarily tested causing a change deep within this area of the digital world, while the rest of the digital world went through a terrible change. The rest of the other world was split from this world and a number of dimensional rifts were opened most likely causing new digital worlds in different dimensions. The only known worlds are where the chaos resides and the multiple evil continues to attack. Alpha may not remember this later on, but I have been working with Gennai and the sovereigns to recruit groups of children to help combat this evil and chaos. However, they do not realize for the chaos, that there are other life forms that came along thanks to the digital technology in Japan. The monster makers are accidentally responsible for the monsters in this area and a secret government agency called HYPNOS in Shinjuku will moniter these occurances, but will be unaware about the other area of the digital world. I have worked with another person from the monster makers who has secretly continued his work, supplying him with necessary power and help from some creatures in the digital world! You must stop this evil! Find all the Rangers as well as the catalyst and that will be what saves you! The Digital catalyst is now in Digimon form, you must find it!" (NOTE: This will all be in video form so there won't be so much talking from Zordon and I will be glad to answer questions that you may not understand. I'm trying to keep this simple)

Loud crashes are suddenly being heard in the background.

"AIYIYI! ZORDON!"

"It is Dark Specter! I will, most likely not last! Message to the Power Rangers, do not come to find me! You must stay on earth and protect it. I believe in you rangers!"

"I'm sending the transmission now Zordon!"

"Qu...Qu...Quickly Alpha! You must get out of here! I have arranged for Lerigo to take you back to King Lexion. Contact Gennai from there, hurry!"

"Aiyiyi," The robot said sadly, "Zordon, I will miss you!"

"As will I Alpha V. Now Go, and May the Power Protect you."

*Huge crash and Transmission abruptly ends

The video is over and in it's place are some sort of digital beings, chirping in song.

"That was..." Sora started.

"Intense?" Tai questioned her.

"Yeah." She replied simply.

T.K. looked at Kari, "You up for this Kari?"

"You know I am T.K."

"It's a big responsibility, but we're the only one's that can do it."

"That's the spirit Ken!" Yolie cheered.

"I may miss much of my fashion stuff, but this is worth it!"

"Miiiiimiiiii," the group echoed.

She then pointed in the air, "Hey, what are those things?"

Zhuqiuamon answered her, "They are diginomes, annoying little pests I think, but very helpful digital beings. They are the helpers on my side of the Digital World."

Izzy was tapping away on his computer, "Amazing, I wonder if these are the same kind of beings that triggered our digivices and D-Terminals."

"Indeed, they are very helpful, they are what helped another group of children in the other region. In fact, they are possibly the ones who allowed for your D-Terminals to accomplish even more. In fact, they may even help to hold the balance between the worlds. It seems that part of the power for your digivices, crests and tags were supplied by Zordon himself."

"Alright, so what happened after that?" Tim wondered.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure. We, the soverigns, were made after that and the inhabitants of this part of the digital world that I guard. It's possible many of the digimon from Zhuqiamon's region came here via the digi-nomes."

Tim rubbed his chin in wonder, "These stories seem really familiar, but for some reason I can't put a finger on it."

Gennai spoke up, "I don't remember much, but things are starting to come back to me. I will let you know of more when I find out. In the beginning stages of the Digital World, we worked on the special links for the Digidestined including, Davis, Yolie and Cody. Our backups would be in America if we needed them. Tim was summoned to help out, as was Ken and another boy, but Tim ultimately became a behind the scenes worker, and the other two had different missions to carry out. No offense to you Ken."

"None taken." He repled softly as Wormon hopped on his shoulder.

Cody then began looking around, "Hey, anyone seen Davis and Veemon?"

Tim and Aria looked at him curiously, "He's gone?" they echoed each other.

Biyomon flew up in the air, "Matt and Gabumon are gone too!" She chirped.

Tai growled, "Just like Matt to walk off in something important."

"Davis was acting strangely though," Ken pointed out.

Yolie gave him a silly look, "Like that's anything new."

The group chuckled.

Tim wasn't laughing though, "Guys, something's up, I think he might be in trouble."

Joe agreed, "We need to go search for him. Mimi and Izzy, you t can join me."

Tai nodded, "Good plan. T.K., Kari, Ken and Yolie you go together. I'll take Cody and Sora and Willis."

"We'll take Michael and split." Tim finished.

"Good luck digidestined, and may the power protect you." Azulongmon boomed.

!#%^$%&$^&%$#^%*$^&*234567jj8

(NEXT TIME ON DIGITAL AND MEGALIGO DINO-THUNDER POWER RANGERS!)

"Davish, where are we going?"

"uheeoh" Davis muttered

Veemon looked strangely at his partner.

"Shomething's wrong Davish, now what's wrong?"

Davis just looked at him quizzically.

"Matt? Where are we going?"

"Something's definitely up with him Gabumon and I don't like it. Strange, these woods look familiar to me, how about you Gabumon?"

Gabumon hummed in wonder, "Hmm..."

"DAVIS!" Matt screamed, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! He's trying to get you to do something terrible!" Matt is then covered and gagged with more vines.

"MATT!" Gabumon yelled.

"Hear that? Where have friends gotten you Davis? Deep in your heart you know that you are courageous, but your friends mock you for it. Especially one in particular. They ignore you, correct you when you're wrong, but the most hurtful is they look to T.K. more than you! Once you deal with him, is when you'll gain the confidence you need."

(Real world)

"Guys! You found him yet?" Izzy asked in wonder.

_"Not yet." T.K. replied in concern. "We can't track his signal anywhere!"_

_ Kari sombered, "It's my fault, shouldn't have been to hard on him."_

_ Yolie put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault, we all do it. No one really can take a joke all the time."_

_ (Corinth)_

**Alarms sounding rapidly**

** Just as the transmission ended...**

Dr. K. grabbed her things, "We're under attack!"

"Allow me!" Dex posed, "ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE!" MASKED RIDER GOLD!

Ziggy followed behind him, or at least began to when K called out, "Ziggy!" He stopped abruptly, "Yeah?" "You're going to need this."

"Oh, right!" He quickly strapped his morpher, "Good to be back! RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

(Near Mariner Bay)

"Watch out! You're heading near restricted airspace!"

"Don't worry Angla, honey! I'm the sky cowboy, I can... wow, wait, what's this?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm not, wait..."

**SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONING**

** "What?"**

A young lady looks out to the sky of the Animarium, recalling all the events that she had went through on this floating island in the sky. She would come here every so often to check up on things there as well as on Princess Shayla, who was no longer put to sleep by decision of Animus. Suddenly, she saw a familiar kind of streak across the sky. It was a jet plane!

(Corinth)

Just then, a huge vine comes and nearly swallows up Count Dregon, Someone then speaks in an Australian like accent, "G'day! Figured you could use some help."

(Shinjuku, Japan)

"You need Calumon?"

"WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT? You NEED Calumon, or you WANT Calumon, is that it?"

**THAT'S NEXT TIME ON DIGITAL AND DINO-MEGALIGO THUNDER POWER RANGERS!**


	13. Vines of Lies and Cherries of Deceit

_Shadow Ranger, Celesiamon, Dekion, Knightmon, musyamon, Apemon (these are what I'm trying to remember for future references)_

_A/N: So the biggest news right now? Just finished with classes and now on vacation. I'm reading, or attempting to anyways, Lord of the Rings. So far I've learned two of the Elvish words, G and elf rune. There's a reason why I'm going to learn that so don't ask :( So without further ado, here we go!_

** Michael: The others got back from the Dark Ocean to America just in time to see that Tai and Matt had found a way to morph and saved the other past power rangers necks. They went back to the Dino-Rangers layer where Gennai contacted Izzy asking everyone to come to the Digital World. He and Azulongmon wanted all the originals so Mimi asked me and Willis, who was visiting in New York, to join her. We got there and met Azulongmon as well as another guardian, Zhuqiamon. Apparently, Zhuquiamon still had a sore spot with humans, for whatever the reason, but a group of kids once convinced him to change his mind, sort of. Azulongmon showed us a lost orb that they had recently just found, low and behold it held a past video recording of Zordon! Zordon told us a little of how the digital world formed, and started to tell us how the Megaligo and Digital powers were all connected, but was cut off from giving all the information when Dark Specter and the Alliance of Evil had attacked his home planet, capturing him in the process. Meanwhile, Dr. K., mentor/genius and Ziggy, a green ranger from RPM had brought in Prince Dex to discuss the Digital Catalyst. They also, with the help of Gennai's counterpart, Benjamin, showed them the same video. Then, Davis did something stupid, he ran off during the video, something about being treated wrongly, and Matt decided to follow him. Something tells me that the barriers between the worlds, are weaker than we thought.**

**Cherries of Deceit-Vines of Lies**

_ (Azulongmon and Zhuqiamon)_

"We're going to need someone to retrieve the catalyst Azulongmon."

"I understand the need my friend. I have already contacted someone that will be able to help. Gennai?"

"I have gotten ahold of the one who can get the job done. Andrew Hartford."

"Ah, I've heard of him, a very good choice indeed. He will surely be able to get the Digital Catalyst."

Gennai tapped a few keys on his laptop and in seconds popped a picture of the Operation Overdrive figure, he spoke immediately, _"So you're Azulongmon! This is truly amazing! I've speculated there were digital creatures for a long time, even more after getting the Morphing Grid fixed, but now I've seen it all! It is truly a pleasure to meet you!"_

"As for you my friend. Will you be able to find what we are looking for?"

_"I have the coordinates already set to me of the general area where the catalyst might be. We should be able to find your, Calumon, in no time at all! Unfortunately, I can't send my whole team to go find him, they're all scattered abroad. I am prepared however to send my son Mack, and another to go retrieve him."_

"Thank you, there is also one other that I know of that travels the world and I will try to find him for you."

"_Very well then! Do keep me informed"_

(Dr. K's cave)

**END DIGITAL WORLD TRANSMISSION**

Benjamin scratched his head in wonder, "He didn't finish in time. There's more to it that not even Gennai remembers."

"More history? Oh great!" Ziggy groaned.

"There's still one more thing that needs answered," Dr. K. frowned, "How were the Digital World and Dark World completely separated."

"That's actually what I was planning to tell you. It's all on this little device, kind of like what you call a USB port."

"Let me see that!" He handed it to her and just as she was about to put it into the computer...

The alarms started to sound rapidly

_"Dr. K.! This is the general, we're under attack!"_

"I'm on it commander."

"Allow me!" Dex posed, "ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE!" MASKED RIDER GOLD!

Ziggy followed behind him, or at least began to when K called out, "Ziggy!" He stopped abruptly, "Yeah?" "You're going to need this."

"Oh, right!" He quickly strapped his morpher, "Good to be back! RPM! GET IN GEAR!" "TELE..."

Dr. K. stopped him in his tracks, "WAIT!" She pointed towards Dex, "We don't want to lose our position. Lead whoever it is away from Corinth, Ranger Series Green, I'll set the coordinates to where we meet."

"Okay, so where are YOU going?"

"I have, what you might say, an errand to run. Oh, and take these, if you get into trouble they'll be good trackers."

Ziggy, helmet off, threw his hands up, "Okay, okay, anything else oh majesty?"

"That's all, agape,"

Ziggy gave her a very, very bugged out look, "What?"

"Come on!" Dex urged

(Unknown location)

Major cackles are heard, "FINALLY! I'm free of that insect! I have gathered all the information I need and no longer need him. Those Dark Spirals were only a test. Now for my biggest plan yet!

(Zeltrax)

Zeltrax slammed his fists against the walls of his chambers, "ARGH! I must destroy those rangers!Just then he sensed something approaching, "Hrrgh?" He growled, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"HAH!" He appeared from the shadows, "You're hardly evil! But I have an idea that may interest us both. You see, the red ranger and green ranger both have given me much irritation in the past. However, I know the red ranger's biggest weaknesses. I will be able to make him fight the green ranger, Takeru. All you have to do, is go after the rest like you want. Fight them, and they'll all crumble, especially the Kaiser ranger."

Zeltrax had to peer hard to see who was the one talking to him, when he saw it, he laughed evily, "HAHAHAHA! You're just a kid!"

"Maybe just a kid, but also a kid that's a GENIUS!" He cracked the dark whip he was holding, "To me, you're just like every other insect in these worlds. As we speak, the rangers each are split up looking for Daisuke, including the two Megaligo Rangers. They're ripe for the picking! Once the emperor sees me he will shrivel like dried fruit."

"You're forgetting, there are other rangers buddy boy!"

"DON'T call me buddy boy, you can call me master." He looked through the collection of digimon that Zeltrax had gathered up, "Hmm, a nice collection, you can send some of them to attack the real world, ah, a Pumpkinmon and a Gotsumon, perfect!"

"Perhaps, NERO!"

"Here sir!"

"Get the transfusor..."

"Not...so fast. Hold off on the transfusor. Let's see how the other rangers without Digimon, do against two digimon. If they're easily beaten or running out of energy, then can we fuse them. Besides, I have another trick up my sleeve."

Zeltrax growled and turned away, "Watch him," he commanded Nero.

In the meantime the young looking being spoke into his communication device, "Trap him, and trap him good, I will be there momentarily." **Evil cackling**

(Tim and Aria- Digital World)

"Daaaviiiiss!" Tim called out in a partially sarcastic, partially worried, partially upset tone of voice. He was truly infuriated that Davis would pull such a stunt in the middle of the most dangerous journey yet.

"Does he always do this sort of thing?" Aria couldn't help but wonder.

Tim groaned and tilted his head back, "Alllll the time. Though, it isn't like him to run off like this in this type of manner."

Just at that moment Tim's D-3 started beeping wildly.

"What was that Timmy?"

"Not sure," Tim reached for his pocket, "What? It can't be!"

Arnamon perked up, "Tim? You've got that look!"

"It's astounding, there's some sort of energy source near by, similar to that of an armor digiegg!"

As they got closer, Aria's Megaligo Gem came out of her morpher and shone a bright, white light. All of them gasped in shock."

"Wha...what's this?" Aria stuttered.

Tim stood straight, mouth agape, Arnamon spoke up, "Well one things for sure, it's gotta be yours, Aria!"

"M..mine?"

Tim nodded slowly, "Let's go check it out."

"But Tim, I don't want to be too hasty! What if..."

"Don't worry Aria, if anything happens we can always morph and Arnamon will digivolve if needed."

She didn't look so sure, "Ookay, I don't have a good feeling about this though."

They kept walking fast, along the path that the gem was leading to, Tim checking his D-3 at times to make sure it was the same. Finally, they neared what looked like a large, temple building. Once they got inside they found it was full of ice. "Wow, it just got really cold in here." Tim remarked.

"I...I'll say," Aria replied, teeth chattering.

"Stay close, we need to preserve all the heat we can get."

"Alright."

Just then they heard a ghostly like voice, _"Beeeee careful kids!"_

Aria looked around, "What was that?"

"Dunno, but it sounded familiar."

_"Over here, to your left, I must warn you!"_

Tim scratched his chin, "Okay, now that sound really, really familiar now." They looked to their left and saw a shadow, Tim recognized the shape immediately, "Wizardmon!" He exclaimed, "But, what..."  
_"I have the rest of the information you need to know from Zordon. I am uploading something to __your D-Terminal now Timothy. And also, here, this too."_

"What's this?"

_"Alpha V's backup memory chip, he'll be able to regain any information he might have lost, __including videos I archived from before the attack on Zordon's home planet."_

_ "_But how did you get this? The attacks were in 1998! You were..."

_"I know, but when Myotismon used his attack, I was able to move throughout digital systems. You see, when the Digital World was just being taken over by Devimon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters, I was able to retrieve information from the past. When I worked with Myotismon he accidentally tapped into the morphing grid, but left me to research thinking I was his loyal servant. I reported nothing, though suggested that we keep an eye on it just in case. Once I was deleted I found the grid immediately and decided to travel through it later showing up to inform Gatomon and the new digidestined about the key to kindness. Later I found the information I researched and everything in the morphing grid, which also temporarily allowed Dino-Rangers, Kira and Ethan, to see a vision of the SPD Rangers in 2025. In fact, the morphing grid allows one who has internal access to it, see the rangers from any time period, past, present and future! You must get this information back to Izzy. However, one of yours has fallen into vengeance and arrogance. Compassion and Encouragement is the key to bring him back." (A/N: Something very weird about this when I wrote this. I found out AFTER I wrote this segment, that the morphing grid can allow you to see rangers from any time period. Upon finding that, I found that what I wrote with Wizardmon's findings were the exact same! Very interesting tidbit there)_

Tim looked at Aria who's jaw was slightly ajar, she spoke, "You don't mean...Davis is..."

_Wizardmon looked down somber, "I'm afraid so. You must be quick. Your digimon lies ahead, but beware of the danger that lurks!"_

Tim held out a hand, "But Wizardmon..."

_"I'm sorry, I must go for now. I must tend to another matter. There's another disturbance, I must __check out. Farewell!"_

With that he disappeared leaving Tim and Aria confused. "Okay, I'm lost, what was that about?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Aria. But for now, we need to focus on getting that digi-egg!"

Tim started to go, but Aria grabbed his arm, "Wait, you heard him, there's danger lurking around here, and it feels really chilly in here and it's not just the wind chill either, Timmy."

Arnamon piped up, "Don't worry Aria! If anything gets hairy, I can always digivolve!"

She thought for a second then smiled, "Alright then, lead the way."

They started walking again, Tim looking around nervously, "You are right though, something about this feels oddly familiar. I've felt this before, but..." Before he could finish they saw something shining up ahead, "Wow! Up ahead! Look there!"

They got closer to the object, no doubt about it, it was a digiegg. It also had a crest and tag right next to it. They each looked like they had Crescent moons and stars on each of them. Aria stared in awe, "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Go on, pick it up."

She nodded, "Okay," She slowly walked up, put her hands toward it, but suddenly a forcefield appeared knocking her backwards. "Aaah!" She screamed

Tim gasped, "Aria!" He lunged at her and barely caught her before she hit the ground. Had she done so, her neck would've most likely hit and her neck would have snapped.

And then a dark, icy, cold voice came from all directions, "And that...is as far as you will go girly."

Tim shot up, "What? WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled.

He chuckled, "Isn't it obvious," he replied coming out of the shadows.

Michael, who had stayed outside to call and search the small area for Davis, finally came in with Betamon.

Tim breathed very hard, Aria looking with indirect terror, "It...can't be! Ice...Devimon."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*$##%%$

"Davish, where are we going?"

"uheeoh" Davis muttered

Veemon looked strangely at his partner.

"Shomething's wrong Davish, now what's wrong?"

Davis just looked at him quizzically, but didn't realize that he was not watching where he was going, and bumped straight into a tree, or what he thought was just a tree. "Dumb tree." But what happened next, scared him out of his wits.

The tree shook, or more like bellowed, "Huh, huh, huh, you callin me a dumb tree? You should watch where you're going young man."

Davis just looked at it with stupor. "Uhhh"

"Davish! A Cherrymon!

"Matt? Where are we following Davis to?"

"Something's definitely up with him Gabumon and I don't like it. Strange, these woods look familiar to me, how about you Gabumon?"

Gabumon hummed in wonder, "Hmm..."

"I remember this clearing," then he stopped and jumped back, "Gabumon, it's...it's that lake!"

"Look Matt, it's Davis! And it looks like he's talking to that tree."

"Come on, hurry up! We've got to stop him!"

"Wait for me Matt!"

"Davis," Matt called out.

Davis twirled around, "What the...Matt?"

"Davis, Stop! Get away!" Matt stopped short of Davis and glared at the being in front of them, "You!" he snarled.

"Yuck, yuck, I'm honored you remember me."

Davis scratched his head, "You know this guy?"

Matt frowned, "Sad to say I do...

**DIGIMON ANALYZER:**

** Matt: Cherrymon can be very tricky, while he's deadly with his Cherry Blast and Vine attack, his Illusion Mist will be even more deadly to your mind."**

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, CHERRYMON!"

"What's so bad about him" Davis questioned.

"Your friend is just jealous kid. He doesn't understand you. He says he's you friend, but you don't know if you can believe him or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Davish! Don't listen to him! He's just trying to pull your leg or shomething like that."

"I know all about you kid, you're the leader, handed down the reigns from Tai to direct the team. You know it's your rightful place, but at the same time you've been bombarded with negative comments from your so called friends. Instead, every suggestion that you make to direct the team, they follow someone else's advice when clearly they know you're the leader. Heck, I don't think I even have to show you the lake for you to know who that is."

"I'm not following you."

"Look into the water and you'll find out, who your antagonist is, the one who really is trying to take your position as leader."

Matt couldn't take it anymore and ran straight for Cherrymon and Davis, "Don't listen to him Davis! He's trying to trick you!" Cherrymon quickly attacked, Vine attack! Immediately, Matt was pulled down by his roots and vines and strapped to the ground.

"Matt!" Gabumon yelled, and ran towards him but in vain as he was also caught.

"Stay out of my business, you had your chance the first time, now it's time for you to watch to see what your, 'friend', does. Go ahead, look, and you will see."

Davis hesitated for a moment, but not one to give up a challenge, went for it, Veemon followed, and both of them gasped when they saw the figure in the still water, "T.K.!" He was stunned, "Impossible! But..."

"You know it's not impossible, T.K. has so many things you don't. Besides you wanting to be a great soccer player, and becoming a great basketball player too, he's also taken your favorite person away."

"You mean Kari?"

"Exactly. Sure you said may the best man win after that avalanche accident on the ski slopes (flashback to Create Cards story and his holiday saga where Kari breaks her leg and finds out Davis followed she and T.K's families to the slopes. He and T.K. later get stuck in an avalanche after an argument and before they get out, Davis says, "May the best man win." (At 12 years old)), but you didn't really mean it. You wanted her all to yourself and would do everything possible to get her, but somehow T.K. could always beat you to it. She's always payed attention to him and you've become the brunt of all their jokes, even HIS," Cherrymon expressed pointing a wooden finger towards Matt. "They've berated you and written you off as if you didn't exist. Even Ken has no respect for you. And now, you resent them because of what they've said and done to you. Remember?"

(Flashbacks)

_"Whatever T.M."_

_ Kari angrily defends him, "It's T.K.!"_

_ ….._

_ "I can't believe you're not worried about Kari's well being T.A.!"_

_ T.K. cocked his head back, "T.A.?"_

_ Cody adds, "He forgot how to spell T.K.!"_

_ He, T.K. and Kari and Kari laugh, embarrassing Davis._

_ …..._

_ "By the way Davis, I saw your sister today." T.K. remarked_

_ "Oh yeah? So what?"_

_ "So nothing."_

_ "She probably had a lot of bad things to say about me, didn't she?"_

_ "Well actually..." _

_ Davis cut T.K. off, "I know, she said that I bite my toenails and spit them on the floor, and I used to suck my thumb until about a month ago, that I wet the bed every other Thursday, it was laundry day so it was alright, well she talks to much and when I see her I'll teach her a lesson!"_

_ Matt comes running up, "Thanks for sharing! But she didn't mention any of that!"_

_ "Say what?"_

_ "Your sister didn't say anything bad about you, in fact she didn't even mention you, you're the one with the big mouth!"_

_ "If you've gotta problem with me, why don't we settle it right now!"_

_ Davis and Matt square for a fight._

_ T.K. attempts to stop Matt, "C'mon Matt, don't fight! He's younger than you are, he doesn't know any better!"_

_Matt straightens up, "I don't care how old he is! He better learn some respect."_

…_..._

_ "I dunno guys, what makes you think we'll be able to defeat Ken and MetalGreymon." Davis wonders._

_ T.K. raises his voice, "Why do you think we can't?_

_ "WHO ASKED YOU?"_

_ "I'm speaking from experience, we have to fight, because if we don't, we'll never save Agumon! What are you so afraid of anyway Davis?"_

_ "Who said anything about being afraid? I just don't want to see Agumon get hurt, that's all T.S.!"_

_ "No one said we had to hurt him! All we have to do is get rid of that dark ring!"_

_ "And how do you propose we remove it, especially without hurting Agumon? Any bright ideas under that fancy hat?"_

_ "At least I'm trying gogglehead! And don't make fun of my hat!"_

_ "That's it!" Davis lunges at T.K._

_ Kari and Yolie try to pry them from each other, "Do I have to separate you two?" Kari remarks._

_ "Let them fight!" Tai commands..._

…_..._

_ "Oh man! I forgot to kiss Kari under the mistletoe."_

_ "Davis, take it from me, you'll never learn about girls." Tai remarks_

_ Group laughs._

"DAVIS!" Matt screamed, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! He's trying to get you to do something terrible! Digivolve Gabumon!"

"Right!"

Digimon Theme Music

Gabumon Digivolve to!... GaruWhhaaa?"

"What just happened?" Matt gasped.

Cherrymon bellowed a laugh, "Oh this is wonderful. See, there's a reason you can't digivolve and you'll find that out soon enough!"

"WHY YOU!" Matt was cut off as Cherrymon covered and gagged with more vines.

"MATT!" Gabumon yelled. "Ma...mmmmffff"

"Hear that? Where have your friends gotten you Davis? Deep in your heart you know that you are courageous, but your friends mock you for it. Especially one in particular. They ignore you, correct you when you're wrong, but the most hurtful is they look to T.K. more than you! Once you deal with him, is when you'll gain the confidence you need and to reclaim your rightful place as leader."

"Don't lishen to him Davish! T.K.'s your friend. This guy doeshn't know a thing about you!"

"I guess." Davis looked down at Matt and started thinking, _"But he's right, these guys have done nothing but put me down and make fun of me. Where's the fun in that?"_

Cherrymon watched and smiled mischievously as he watched Davis sink into a pile of uncertainty, "Now kid, join me and we can show them what true power is."

Veemon watched the two carefully and was getting really tensed up as he saw Davis's confidence begin to wane

_(Reefside)_

Izzy had contacted Ethan and Alpha V back in the real world informing them of the Davis situation. Both of them immediately went to work, searching all of the known digital world's parameters. Alpha, as usual, let out an excited and nervously annoyed, "AiyiyiyiYI!" With major emphasis on that last yi, "This is what I was afraid of working with teenagers, they ahven't changed a bit!"

Ethan smirkingly shifted his eyes towards the automaton, "You haven't had that much trouble with it until now, you know."

"But there's always one!" He muttered back.

Ethan suddenly interrupted the robot's thoughts, "Here's something!" He exclaimed, pointing to a very faded blue dot, "I believe this is him, but it's very faint. I'm going to check that area." Ethan had to be careful zooming in, otherwise he'd lose the area immediately.

Alpha went back to work to try and search the morphing grid and his memory banks on what he and Zordon had been doing before Eltar had been attacked and Zordon captured.

Normally robots don't cry, okay they never do, but Alpha certainly was prone to emotions, "Zordon," he sort of whimpered, "I need your help!"

Ethan had successfully cracked an image of the very blurry area where the blue dot was blinking. He could barely make it out, but he did see what looked like a giant tree, but also saw what appeared to be a pair of blue goggles, he recognized them immediately, "Those definitely are Davis's!" He said aloud as he reached to press a button on the D-Terminal on the desk, to contact Tai and Izzy.

(Digital World: Tai's group)

"Gotcha!" Tai exclaimed as he let out a small sigh of relief, but he still wasn't very relieved due to the circumstances, "Lets go team!" We'll meet Izzy on the way.

"Where's he at?" Sora questioned as they began running at full soccer speed.

Tai shifted nervously, "Ethan said that Davis may be in a somewhat secluded wooded area. But..." Tai breathed deeply before continuing.

Sora gave him an urging look, "And Matt?" She pushed him.

Tai sighed as he and Sora were running neck and neck with Cody and Willis followed close behind, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's not sure, Davis's signal was weak enough as it was, so Matt may be there, but they still couldn't find his digivice."

The thought of Matt possibly being in any defenseless danger made her countenence go from strong to jello in 2 seconds flat. She pushed herself into Tai's grasp and buried her head in his back as he picked her up and placed her on his back so they could keep running, "Hang in there Sor, I'm sure he's fine."

She breathed heavily, "I sure hope so."

"Tai,"

"Yeah Cody?"

"I'm picking up Izzy's signal, he's just 90 feet north of us and closing in. We're also close to Davis's signal. It is terribly weak!"

Willis shifted his eyes nervously, something's really really wrong here. Some sort of strange darkness. And I'm not talking a darkness a night light can wash away either. We'd need Kari's light for this one."

"TAI! Brother!"

Tai stopped and gazed to the left of him, he saw his sister and T.K. running hand in hand, "What's up guys?"

Izzy not too far behind them along with Mimi, Yolie and Ken, stopped and panted as he reached the Senior Digi-Leader. "We, we tried digivolving, but no luck. I don't know why yet, but my readings show there must be some strange energy near here."

Kari started to shiver and her eyes grew cold, T.K. immediately noticed, and put his arms around her to help keep her up, "Kari? What's wrong"

"Teeks, I feel it, it's the darkness."

Willis lowered his eyes, "I knew it. Terriermon, you try to digivolve!"

"HAH! I thought you'd never ask!"

"What about me?" The chocolate bunny clone, Lopmon whined.

"We'll save you for any other emergency Lopmon. This is just a test." Honestly though, Willis shuddered at the fact of seeing Wendigomon again. "Go Terriermon!"

"Finally!"

Digivice starts whistling

"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!...Digivolve...into Champion!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to! Gargooooo...oh nope. :( Sorry Willis!"

Yolie hmmphed and her cheeks puffed up, "What's the deal! There are no control spires any longer, our digimon aren't low on energy, there's no Dark Digivice blocking our signal, what's the deal?"

Suddenly they heard an evil cackle, "What's that I hear about no Dark Digivice?

They all turned to look at what or who was making that voice, what they saw sent chills down each of their spines. Ken stammered for words, "Bububu...bbbuut..."

Yolie took her boyfriends hand and finished for him, "But we destroyed the Dark Spore!"

"HAH! That's where you're wrong. When you used the Copy Intersect Spore to counteract with my spore, the part outside of the universal wave was integrated fusing the two spores together, making a complete human copy of KEN!"

Izzy scratched his head, "Don't bother asking Tai, I can't even make heads or tails of what he's talking about. I'll see what he means later."

"There won't be a later Digidestined. Cherrymon is taking care of your friend as we speak. You'll be destroyed in no time at all!"

T.K. did a double take, "Cherrymon? That's that same trickster that got Matt that one time!"

"Well, I'm surprised you remember that seeing as how you were so young."

"Trust me, a brother never forgets. Now! Enough talking, time for me to pick up where we left off the last time!" T.K. started to get at the Emperor.

Ken raised out a hand, "T.K.! Stop! It's just a computer image of him, save your strength for the real thing!"

"Yes Bearer of Hope, save your strength for the real thing. For your biggest test will be coming up." With that he disappeared.

T.K. was infuriated, "ARGH! What did he mean by that?"

"Teeks, calm down"

Just then Cody waived them over, "Guys, over in this clearing, it's Davis! And, he IS with a Cherrymon and... Matt and Gabumon too! They're tied up in his vines!"

Everyone heeded to Cody's direction and got there quickly just as Cherrymon was about to finish his final bit of speech so they hid, "Hush," Tai whispered as they hid behind a bunch of bushes. T.K. and Kari were whispering to each other and seemed to agree on something, "Let's do this," T.K. whispered, they looked to the two digimon who both nodded.

Off in the distance Cherrymon was heard, "So what's it gonna be kid? You going to choose your own route or be stuck with those who disrespect your decisions?"

Davis for the first time ever was unsure of himself and a little bit frightened.

'Haha, I've hit this kids weak spot, kind of surprising seeing as how he's a tough cookie, but this just might work."

"You're right, I need to choose my own route. But I'm also going to do it ALONE with no direction from anyone. Veemon, digivolve."

"Whaa? But why Davish?"

"Just do it." He said solemnly.

With that Veemon reluctantly digivolved into Exveemon.

"Alright Davis! Now what?"

Davis didn't have time to continue, as T.K. had run out with Patamon flying along with him, "Davis wait!"

"T.K., just the one I wanted to see."

"Look Davis! I don't know what he's been telling you, but I know whatever it is, isn't good. Wait, what are you doing?" T.K. gasped.

Davis had taken out his D-3 and pressed the button to morph, "Well, you going to morph or what?"

"Davis! Don't do this!"

VEE LASER!

The shot barely missed Patamon who chirped in fear, "Uhh, T.K?"

T.K. didn't want to fight his best friend, but there seemed to be no choice so he morphed, "I know I'm going to regret this" he said as Patamon digivolved to Angemon. The only two digimon allowed to digivolve regularly for some reason.

(Back at the Cave)

Aria shivered in a bit of fear and tightly clinged to Tim's arm, "Timmy, who's that!"

Tim gulped, "That...That's IceDevimon"

Digmon Analyzer:

Tim: IceDevimon is not the most pleasant fellow to be around, most likely since he has the Devi name. He's very cold hearted and cold all around as well. And watch out, because his frozen claw and tundra freeze will snow you in subzero temperatures, that's for sure!"

Aria's teeth chattered, "Brr... no wonder it's so cold in here!"

"This is my type of weather isn't it Michael?"

"Sure is bud! Go for it Betamon!"

Michael's Digivice begins to whistle, "DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS! DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS!...Digivolve, into Champion! "Betamon digivolve to! Seadramon!"

Seadramon hissed and lunged at IceDevimon with his ice breath, "Ice on ice? You've got to be kidding me little dragon, when it comes to ice, I'm much superior! FROZEN CLAW!" With just one of his claws, IceDevimon shot out a beam of ice faster than Seadramon's and froze his mouth completely shut.

"ARNAMON! Let's knock that ice off of him!"

"Right! Arnamon digivolve to! Strongomon! Bow and Rock..." But before he could finish IceDevimon had sent an icy wave over him freezing both him and Seadramon.

Tim was not sure what to do next, so he immediately morphed, "I'll get you out of there Strongomon! He started to punch and swing his sword away at the ice, but it was far more frozen than normal ice.

"HAH! My ice is stronger than even the strongest Chrome Digizoid, you fool, this will teach you a lesson." He sent out a blast of ice at Tim freezing him and pinning him against Strongomon. Only his head was free. "Now, you watch as I destroy your cutie little friend here!"

"Aria RUN! Get away from here!"

While Michael had run out of options, he ran to a dark hidden part of the cave, "NO! I've got to do something! I'm going to get you out of there. It's morphin time! Kick it up Megaligo!" She ran and morphed straight at IceDevimon. She was pretty swift, but so was he. She had to dodge his ice shards just as fast as he was shooting, suddenly one knocked her balance clear off and she fell straight to the ground with a thud.

Tim gasped, "Helmet off! ARIA! GET OUT, GO!"

Only Aria's helmet vanished as it was the most damaged, she attempted to get up from her fall, panting heavily from the blow she took. "I've...gotta stop him. I won't give up, I'll keep doing this until I find the right way." She slowly stood up and pointed at IceDevimon, "I will stop your evil plot, and nothing's going to get in the way of my DEDICATION!" At that, the digiegg began to shine as did the crest and tag on the pedestal. 'Digimon victory music begins playing' The entire cave started to become warmer and light cut through the ice like a mirror. The digiegg, as well as the crest and tag floated through the barrier and made its way to Aria, settling themselves onto Aria's hands. Her pocket then began to glow, she reached in and pulled out a D-3 as her crest placed itself around her neck. Then she looked back at the light that was still glowing, but was fading slowly. "CRESCENT DISK!"

Whatever it was had thrown a small disk around as it spliced through the ice covering Tim and the other two digimon. After it came back to the being, it floated down and made it's way to Aria, then turned, faced IceDevimon and puffed it's cheeks up, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!"

Aria gazed at what was at her feet, it looked up at her, "Hello there" :)

Aria was dazed for a moment then replied, "You're a lovely bunny!" she squealed. Lunamon was a small blue and pink bunny with 4 ears like antennae, 2 on the side and 2 on the top and what looked like a thick feather coming out of her forehead. She also had a crescent moon pendant on a ribbon put around her neck. She didn't look to have any legs and her form of mobility was like ghost ruffles (I think) and had yellow crescent moons painted on her stomach, on her arms, under her feather and around her neck.

Tim made his way to Aria's side, "Looks like this is your digimon Aria! But I don't recall seeing this one!"

Strongomon spoke up, "That's Lunamon!"

DIGIMON ANALYZER:

Strongomon: Lunamon, a moon bunny digimon. With its big ears, it can hear sound from any distance. Her attacks are...**Lunar Claw**: Scratches with claws filled with the power of darkness.

**Tear Shot**: Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a ball of water at the opponent.

**Lop-ear Ripple**: Spins many times with its ears, generating a vortex of bubbles which entraps the opponent.

Lunamon smiled warmly, "I'm your partner Digimon Aria, and I've been waiting especially for you! But now, I've got to protect you," She then got down from Aria's arms and faced IceDevimon.

"YOU? C'mon, give me a break, you pathetic little digimon!"

"Aria, take it to the next level!"

"Right Tim! Go for it Lunamon!"

Aria's D-3 digivice begins whistling

'Digimon Theme Song Plays'

Lunamon Digivolve to!...Lekismon!

Digimon Analyzer:

"I am Lekismon. Watch out IceDevimon, for I have great agility and jumping power. I also wield the ability to cause my enemy to fall asleep with my Moon night bomb. And my Tear Arrow is as strong as Chrome Digizoid and can pierce through your ice!"

"We'll just see about that missy!"

She looked like Lunamon but much taller and with legs this time. She stood around 5'10'' and all her ears and her feather was all up and back and also has blue moon gloves on that similar to boxing gloves.

"Oh, you'll see all right."

"Ooh feisty, but can you bring it? Ice Claw!"

Lekismon's agility was as advertised as she shot clear away from the ice attack and began running up it.

"What's this?"

Aria cheered, "Now you're in for it!"

IceDevimon kept attacking but Lekismon's speed was enormous. She then went in for an attack with her gloves, "Did I mention I have a punch like steel?" She nailed him in the face and chin, backflipped and landed gracefully onto the ground. "Say goodnight gracie!"

"YOU FOOL! ARAAAAHHHH!"

IceDevimon began shooting his Tundra Freeze, but she used her Moon Night Bomb as they surrounded the coming freeze. She then ran around creating a counteracting wind blowing the bubbles straight into his face also covering him with snow. Quickly, he started getting dreary, "Now for the finale! TEAR...ARROW!" She shot a thick, crystalized arrow of ice at him and it created a strong sound as it pierced through the air. It jabbed him clear into the stomach, but he stuck around.

Tim was agape, "IMPOSSIBLE! How could he withstand that!"

"What's that expression? It isn't over until the fat Renamon sings!"

Tim and Michael sweatdropped, "A fat...Renamon?" They echoed.

"Think again! TERRA DESTROYER!"

IceDevimon only had a split second to do a double take before he saw a giant red blast of a fireball coming straight at him, "NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU SHOULD BE GOOONNNNNEEEE!" He said quickly before he disinegrated.

"Well, that's done." A voice said as the smoke began to clear.

"Who...was that?"

"Dunno Aria, but..." Before Tim could finish the smoke cleared and what stood where IceDevimon was, startled him greatly.

"Timmy? What is...it...wow!"

"Tim," Michael's New York accent became thick, "You recognize him?"

Tim positioned himself and clenched his fists, "What do you want? BlackWarGreymon!

Indeed, it was BlackWarGreymon and he stood in the air, looking down upon them, staring with a strange calmness.

*The Two scenes of Tim, Aria and Michael and their digimon facing BlackWarGreymon and T.K. and Davis as well as ExVeemon and Angemon locked in ready to fight is framed.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME, ON the Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!


	14. Digital Catalyst: Cult Red Handed:Part 1

**Search for the Digital Catalyst**

**Cult Red Handed: Part 1**

"C'mon T.K.! You know you want to attack first!"

"No way Davis! How about quitting this silliness before someone gets seriously hurt!"

"There you go again! Calling me silly, well maybe I'll just slap you so silly that your high and mighty attitude falls to the ground!"

Kari gasped and grew red with anger, "DAVIS!" She blasted.

Cody turned to Izzy, "They haven't even started fighting and the words are already hurting more than any physical attack could."

Izzy and Mimi both nodded to which Joe added, "Something's got to give, sooner or later one of them will snap and attack."

Ken agreed, "It's the same tactic I used as the Digimon emperor. At first I was thrilled to have a good opponent, then I got annoyed they kept winning, but I kept attacking both on and off the field with mostly my words and actions before I even fought! I tried toying with you guys as much as possible but it got to me first and I snapped! T.K. looks to be the calmest even when Davis is using the most hurtful words against him."

T.K. glared at him from inside his helmet, "If I have to protect the others from you, then I guess I have no other choice!"

Davis poised for attack, "By 'protect the others' I'm sure you really just mean 'protect your precious Kari'. You've always tried to put me down, but no longer!"

T.K. stuttered, "You...you use my girlfriend against me?

Kari had tears swelling up from under her eyelids, very hurt by what Davis was saying, she started feeling really weak that she could hardly stand. Yolie noticed and held her up, comfortingly, "DAVIS YOU CONCIETED, UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE JERK!" Yolie blasted.

None of the Digidestined had EVER heard even Yolie say something like that to anyone so when she did everyone immediately jolted in her direction, unfortunately though, so did Davis who had been holding his blaster for the entire time, accidentally shooting it at her and Kari, not that he cared at this point anyways.

Fortunately, T.K. reacted swiftly as it shot out, zoomed towards their direction, but he wasn't quick enough to block it with his shield and so his body took the full out attack making him yelp in pain, "Ahhhhh"

"TEEEEKAAAYYYYY!" Kari's screams echoed throughout the forest.

"What do you want BlackWarGreymon?" Tim was growing tense as he stared at the former evil Mega Digimon.

He didn't reply at first, for a good long minute in fact, prompting Strongomon, Seadramon and Lekismon to brace for a counterattack.

Finally the huge Mega Dark Digimon spoke, even calmer than before, "Settle down. I'm not here to attackyou digidestined." He gazed directly at Tim, making him even more uncomfortable, "Go ahead, test your crest, you'll find that you can trust me."

Tim held his mouth open for about 5 seconds before he decided, then closed his eyes, put his head down and tilted it to the right a little as he appeared to dig deep in thought. Sure enough, BlackWarGreymon was telling the truth, as Tim's Crest of Trust began to shine brightly. Tim smiled, "I believe you. Amazing though after all that damage you did to the digital world."

"I hold remorse and am ashamed for what I did. I felt driven, but now the desire to destroy the destiny stones is no longer."

"You mean he was evil, and you're just going to trust him?" Aria questioned, "That doesn't make any sense."

"I understand perfectly," Michael replied, "Sometimes it doesn't make a lot of sense, but at times, you just have to trust sometimes that one who did wrong to you is willing to change, will do so. Seadramon, stand down!"

The giant dragon backed off and de-digivolved back to Betamon.

Tim nodded to Strongomon and he did the same, reverting back to Arnamon and Lekismon took her place beside Aria.

"So wait, where has he been then, he sure hasn't been helping us out." Aria wondered.

Tim hummed, "That's right! Weren't you hit by an attack by MaloMyotismon inside of Oikawa, rapidly depleting your life-force? And then you made a barrier between the two worlds to try and keep him from going back to the Digital World! How did you get back?"

"Azulongmon saw that I couldhave another chance, but it wasn't until a digimon named Wizardmon, came up with a way for me to come back through the Morphing Grid."

Michael gave him a quizzical look, "If that's possible, then that would mean that the morphing grid and the Digital world are intertwined somehow, right?"

Tim breathed nervously and excitedly, "Could that really be possible?I wonder, if that's what Zordon meant when he was trying to save that other world."

Aria added, "It makes sense! I mean digimon are able to be reconfigured right?" The two boys nodded, "But not before when they were in that dark world, so when Zordon helped that world become what is now the digital world, he had to have a power source to do it."

"Meaning that he would have to cross something that's already digitally huge, in this case the morphing grid, to combine the digital world with earth!" Tim concluded.

Michael had something to add, "Not only that though, I'm willing to figure that the morphing grid hold many alternate universes to be able to hold many of the digital worlds that are out there, meaning that some of those worlds from the old dark World, are lost are in those universes and coincide with the earth of those places."

"Um, Tim, Michael? All good suggestions, but don't you think we should be trying to go back and find Davis again?" Betamon suggested.

Aria smiled warmly, "Good idea! That is what we were originally here to do. We freed Lekismon so there's no reason for us to hang out here any longer."

BlackWarGreymon had been unable to talk since Michael and Tim started with the theories and couldn't agree more, "The girl is right, you must get back to your search." He lifted his head to the sky as if it appeared that he was sensing something, and indeed he was, "I must go back to your world digidestined, I sense a great, dark and familiar power coming from there, also, when you get back, go to the mountains that reside in Angel Grove, there is a surprise waiting for you there."

Tim nodded, "Thank you for your help BlackWarGreymon, we will see you back there."

"You as well, be careful digidestined, there is a great power that is attacking!" And with that he flew off at mach speed and disappeared through a portal outside.

Tim, Aria, Michael and their digimon made their way outside and as soon as they did, Tim's D-Terminal beeped, "It's from Ethan! He says they found Davis, just about a mile north of us."

Arnamon armor digivolved to Flooromon, "Let's get going." He commanded. Tim and Michael and Betamon hopped on Flooromon and Lekismon picked up Aria and ran as fast as they could.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_%_#$%$%&$%^*_$%^&_#$$_#%_ (I'm sure ff . Net will remove the spaces on account of having nothing better to do.)

(Digimon Emperor at Zeltrax's layer)

"Master Kaiser"

"Is the mist finished Nero?"

"Yes my master. I have placed the fusor on the digimon just in case however."

"WONDERFUL! Unlike that fool Zeltrax, I have a plan. I don't have anymore use to him. NOW! Send out the Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. HAH! Once I mist all the digimon, they'll be under my full control and it will work on not only Digimon, but also humans!"

The Kaiser didn't know that Zeltrax was watching him so he formulated his own plan, "Nero that traitor! I will show that Emperor boy the real master, I must destroy Dr. Tommy Oliver myself!"

"Aiyiyi! I wish I could figure out what Zordon was saying!"

"Don't worry Alpha, we'll figure this out and...uhoh! Dr. O! We've got trouble!"

Tommy and Katherine had just stepped in as the alarms went off.

"Aiyiyi! A Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon are attacking Reefside!"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Why would just a couple of Digimon be attacking, don't they have to be fused to be causing harm."

Tommy did a quick search, "There's no Dark Ring or Black Gear, but something's...wait a minute, their physical, digital signatures are a bit different! Let's go Ethan, Katherine!" Tommy tapped his communicator, "Conner, Kira, Trent, action time!"

By the time they reached downtown Reefside, they found Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, not really attacking people, but causing trouble which was angering the Digimon Emperor.

Conner pointed towards the two digimon, "Hey! If there's something we can help you find, I'm sure we can help you find it in the Digital World."

_"GET THEM!" The Digimon Emperor commanded._

Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon finally noticed and turned to the rangers, snickering evilly.

"Ever heard of Pumkin-on-Rocks?" Gotsumon said in a gravelly voice.

"No? Well you're about to find out!" Pumpkinmon finished.

Kira exchanged a glance with the others, "You guys catching a word of what they're saying?"

Conner pumped his fists, "Doesn't matter, I'm ready to put this little party on hold!"

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent started to morph, "DINO-THUNDER POWER..." But they were interrupted by Tommy, "Wait, hold up guys. They're just in regular Digimon form right now. Let's see if we can just fight them off while Alpha and Hayley find a way to revert them back to their original states."

"Forcing their hand, good thinking Dr. O." Trent remarked.

With that they approached the two digimon, "Okay you two, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, so I suggest you come quietly."

Gotsumon mocked Kira, "Hey girly, we can destroy you with our bare fists! Here's a little example of what WE can do... ROCK FIST!

Pumpkinmon used his most powerful attack, "JACK-O-LANTERN!" Suddenly a huge burst of fire and rocks started flying towards the rangers. Kat quickly decided to jump in, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!"

Tommy couldn't do anything to help but hope that the other rangers also morph quickly, he started to run towards the battle, but he suddenly found himself with a problem on his hands, "Not so fast Tommy Oliver." He spun around and found himself face to face with a familiar yet not so friendly face, "We have some unfinished business to attend to Oliver."

"You're getting to be a little repetitive there Smitty."

"Repetitive or not, I still have a score to settle."

"Smitty! What happened was an accident, there was nothing we could do! Your revenge is for nothing, but if it will make you happy."

Scene shifts back to the rangers as they are shown avoiding all the attacks. All of them including Tommy morph, Dino-Thunder Power UP! HAH!

Tommy began battling Zeltrax, in great form like always while the other Dino-Rangers teamed up against Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. Kat, though, was stuck by herself as she was suddenly surrounded by some dark beasts. "Helllooooo," they said in slithering like voices. "We want the light, and perhaps you can give it to usssss."

Kat, normally strong, was suddenly overcome with a bit of fear, "Whhooo, who are you?"

"We are beings from the dark planet, we were summoned here to help defeat you and to kidnap the light and the catalyst too! To restore our world to its original state and to rule over all others!"

Kat's Australian accent became really thick, "Well, you can forget it! Time to put on your running shoes mates, because you're getting nothing but the boot!"

"We'll see about that."

Kat spoke into her communicator, "Alpha, what are these things?"

_"Aiyiyi, Katherine, I don't know! But what they said is true, their signatures match that of the dark planet! Be careful! They may be able to twist anything that's good and puppeteer anything!"_

"Right, ok, now what?"

(Back at Zeltrax's layer)

"HAHAHA! Cherrymon is doing wonderfully, that Davis is totally confusing his friends with his enemies." He switched over to the screen that held the battle going on in the real world. "Ahh, perfect! Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon are doing well and it looks like the help I asked for has arrived right on time!" But his evil joy was short lived as he saw Zeltrax, "WHAT? What is THAT fool doing there? I SWEAR! If Tommy doesn't kill him than I will make him wish he'd never returned! AAAGH!" He roared furiously.

Meanwhile, the Dino-Rangers had started to finally figure out Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, though for some reason, Pumpkinmon was a little harder. "SURPRIIIIISE!" He cackled as a giant pumpkin hovered over the rangers, Conner and Trent quickly got out of the way, but Ethan and Kira had been too focused on Gotsumon to notice, and it sprayed some sort of mist that made the two go crazy all of a sudden.

Kira was nervous and started slinking away, "I...IIII think i'll sit this one out coach"

"I...I just remembered, I don't like pumpkins, especially Jack-O-Lanterns."

Conner couldn't believe his eyes, "What the?"

"Beats me dude, I think it's time to go to the next level here."

"Good thinking Trent."

Together: SUPER DINO MODE!

With renewed speed and energy they quickly ran at the two digimon who were still spewing fire, exploding pumpkins and rocks at them.

Conner slashed Pumpkinmon in the face, "I'm getting a little tired of this pumpkin parade,"

Trent used his Drago-speed on Gotsumon, causing sparks to finally fly out of the rocks, " I agree, it's getting a bit rocky!"

Conner after attacking Pumpkinmon tried to get Ethan and Kira back in the action, "Hey you two, we need you! Snap out of it!"

"I don't think so bro."

"Yeah, Conner, how about letting someone else handle this for a change?"

Conner sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this but..." He suddenly took his sword and slashed it between the two causing them to both fall away before it hit between them.

Kira was infuriated, "What was that for?"

"What's the deal bro...oh!"

Conner's plan really wasn't really a good one, he had to admit, but he hoped it worked, "I need you two to fight. Had to snap you out of it somehow."

"Oh, right! Thanks Conner, we owe you one,"

"Don't mention it Kira. Let's put them together!" Each of them including Trent put their weapons together "DINO-CANNON! FIRE!" Despite them being two digimon they both were hit and fell to the ground and it seemed to work.

_Alpha's voice rang through the air, "Great job rangers! I have found something out though! Ethan, Pumpkinmon is an Ultimate! Gotsumon is a rookie but together they are very powerful!"_

"Acknowledged Alpha."

The rest was short lived however, "FUSE THEM TOGETHER!" The emperor yelled.

Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon began to shine.

"Oh boy, now what?" Conner wondered aloud.

In the meantime Zeltrax and Tommy were still fighting in major combat, but both were getting tired out, "Energy Orb! FULL POWER!" The orb blasted Zeltrax once again pushing him dozens of feet before finally falling to the ground, "ERGH, You've won again Dr. Oliver. I must go."

Where Kat was, she couldn't figure out the strategies of the dark beings, "Give it up, you can't escape the darkness for much longer."

"I've done it once before, and I can do it again!" Kat yelled, suddenly a bright light shone on her and in her hand appeared a brightly shining sword, a voice, similar to Kari's, began to speak, "Use this sword, any ranger that can find the light inside of them may use the sword, it will drive away any darkness and is sharper than a normal two edged sword."

Just as quickly as it spoke, the voice disappeared, leaving her thinking, 'Sounds just like a reference in the Bible.' she thought to herself before remembering the approaching darkness. "FLEE! Be gone for the light is more powerful!" She swung the sword and a wave of light flashed upon the battlefront, piercing the dark beings. The sword didn't even touch them and they panicked, but they still resisted. "You won't beat us that easily. Just watch this..." The beings suddenly started to combine and as they did they grew into a great big blob of webbed darkness (Similar to Dagomon, but not as big, but still powerful). It didn't even take time to talk as soon as it stopped, but it sent an enormous cloud of darkness causing a giant wind that soon turned into the similarity of a forming tornado. "Feeel our power!"

"NOT TODAY! TERRA DESTROYER!" A giant ball of red mass suddenly pierced through the darkness and hit the giant being, "DARK TORNADO!" The tornado sucked up the dark wind and calmed the front down.

"You!" They sneered, "How did you beat us when you are pure darkness yourself?"

"Not anymore, though I AM BlackWarGreymon, I discovered what it means to have true light and hope, my attacks may be similar to darkness, but they are pure light coming from within the strength of all my new friends!"

"TRAITOR! You WILL pay for this!"

"I doubt it. NOW GET!"

They didn't budge at first until Kat held out her sword, they panicked and ran off.

(Back in the Digital World)

T.K. grunted in pain, "So that's what it's going to be huh? Well, how do you like...THIS?" He lunged at Davis and struck him with his rod. "You try to hurt the girls, I'll hurt you, just as simple as that Davis!"

"THAT! Was an accident!" He kneed T.K. in the elbow, "But that was on purpose!"

ExVeemon and Angemon ended up in a boxing match as well, while ExVeemon had the uppercut, Angemon kept up with his rod. "ExVeemon! You need to quit this!"

"Whatever Davis does, I'm doin! Even if I don't like it!"

Angemon ducked a punch and avoided a kick"You'll get yourself killed!"

"Maybe, but if Davis doesn't realize that now, he'll have to realize it later!" He used his VeeLaser.

From below, Tai was getting upset as he saw his sister crying and the much of the group dejected, "Not good, we've got to stop this!"

"What happened last time? We got caught up in that light I think." Matt observed.

"But that was a one time thing" Agumon pointed out.

"We've gotta do something!"Joe panicked.

"Joe's right, we need a distraction, but what?" Sora replied thoughtfully.

Mimi seemed to be pondering something, "Hmm, I've got it!"

Everyone looked her direction, "Huh?" Palmon said looking up at her partner.

Gomamon joked, "This should be good."

Joe reprimanded him, "Gomamon!"

"Well, I was thinking, how about making them fall asleep? Davis and ExVeemon that is."

"PRODIGIOUS! That could work! But we don't have anything that could get them to fall asleep."

"How about a Terrier-Tornado?" Terriermon offered.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hawkmon warned.

Willis agreed, "Besides, between two Champion digimon, you'll kill yourself."

"Hey! I fought off Wendigomon plenty of times as just a rookie! No offense Lopmon"

"None taken." The quiet bunny replied.

"I could always find a Floramon and have her use rain of pollen" Gatomon suggested.

This made Kari giggle a little bit, but Yolie interjected, "But there's not a Floramon within miles of here and we still have Cherrymon watching!

At that moment, Tim, Aria and Michael had gotten back to the group as fast as they could, at first they just found Tai and the others talking of ideas, but each gasped when they saw T.K., Davis, Angemon and ExVeemon fighting.

"Mimi!" Michael said in a surprised voice, "What in New York is going on here?" He got off of Flooromon.

"Cherrymon" Cody growled deeply, he hadn't spoken since the whole thing started, "He brainwashed Davis and now Davis has snapped and is fighting T.K."

Tim scowled and leaped off of Strongomon, "Why, I never!"

Aria got off Lekismon and turned to see a still distraught Kari. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Any ideas?"

"Mimi had the idea to make them fall asleep," Yolie explained, "But we don't have..."

Just then Lekismon spoke up, "Allow me. I've already used my attack once, so it won't make them fall asleep, but it will make them tired enough to stop." She shot her attack with risk of hitting T.K. and Angemon, but they all knew the chances. The bomb exploded sending out tiresome fumes. Davis could feel his muscles cramping up and ExVeemon looked very weary. T.K. de-morphed and found a tree to sit down under and Angemon de-digivolved back to Patamon who immediately rested on T.K., Kari immediately ran over to him.

"Well...I hope you're happy," A yawning Davis managed, "Next time, it won't be so easy."

"HAH! PERFECT!" A loud voice suddenly rang out. Everyone snapped their heads to the field, Tim looked weirded out when he saw who it was, "But, HOW?"

Ken clenched his fists, "GO AWAY!"

"I don't think so my washed up puppet! You're useless!"

Ken growled, but Yolie held him back, "No Ken, just stop."

"That's right, listen to your girlfriend Kenneth! Now as for you Davis, you're coming with me. You'll join me in the fight."

Davis de-morphed and then glared at the emperor, "N...O! I work alone. I figured Cherrymon wasn't that smart to hide his intentions, but he was right about everything he said."

"You've lost your confidence Davis!" Tim yelled out.

"Shut up." Davis said bluntly, Tim returned back a disturbed look. No one had ever seen Davis act like this, and it was obvious now he needed some compassion. "I'm leaving, Veemon you can either come with me, or you stay with these...people."

"But Davish! These are your friendsh!"

"Harumph. I'm out of here." He faced the emperor, "Stay out of my way"

"WWWWHAAAAAT? How dare you talk to me like that. You obey me now or face the consequences!"

"You're not powerful enough to do that." With that he ran off despite the calls of the other teens.

The emperor laughed inwardly, 'He's gotten smart, but I will, and once I have, I'll be invincible!' "Very well then, play your childish games. I've got more important work to do, and digidestined, you WILL be destroyed. Mark my words!" He turned to Cherrymon, "AS FOR YOU!"

"I did what you asked, don't blame me."

"You failed! Now you'll pay!" He took a whip out and immediately slashed Cherrymon in half right in front of everyone.

The digidestined all gasped, Aria couldn't contain herself, "That...that's terrible! How could you?"

"Sounds like you have a lot to learn miss diva." he shot back.

Aria was speechless and Tim growled, but could do nothing about it.

"NOW! If you'll excuse me, I have some more important things to do." With a flash he disappeared.

"There's nothing we can do now, so let it go," Tai commanded, "We have to focus on the big issue, we have to find and get Davis back."

"It's all my fault," Kari said sourly, "I should've payed more attention to his feelings."

T.K. placed a hand on her shoulder, "There was nothing you could do Hikari, we all did the same thing, we all should've considered his feelings more."

Tim nodded, "I think we all take Davis for granted far too often."

Just then they were interrupted by Gennai, "Hello again all. I see the unfortunate event of Davis's disappearance. However, there is a problem in your world that you must all attend to. The Dino-Rangers are facing off against one of the emperor's monsters. You must get back right away and assist them!"

Yolie jumped up immediately upon hearing this news, "Then let's get to it! There's a digiport near here, let's go!" She began to run off, Ken, Kari and the rest of the newer gang followed behind her.

"Thanks Gennai," Matt said before he Tai and the rest began to leave as well. Tim and Aria had also started off, but Gennai stopped them, "Aria, I need you and Lunamon to stay behind with me."

Aria looked at Tim, "Go ahead," he told her knowingly, "We'll take care of things over in Reefside." With that he quickly left Aria and Lunamon with Gennai who immediately told her what he had in store for her. "Azulongmon asked me to give you a mission. Now that you have your digimon, you will be joining some other veteran rangers to find the Digital Catalyst. He is expecting a possible battle to try and retrieve the catalyst. It is in the form of a Digimon and is located within the Shinjuku Japan area, that much we know. He also goes by the name Calumon and possibly stays with a girl named, Rika Nonaka, known as a Digimon Tamer and her partner is a Renamon."

Aria nodded her head slightly to one side, "A tamer? Don't you mean a Digidestined?"

"Whilst the two are similar, they are also different. You see, where the Digidestined were chosen to protect the world from evil, the Tamers weren't supposed to have Digimon at all. Instead, their digimon found them, originally so they could become stronger and later be able to digivolve. It was because of the Diginomes, that they received Digivices known as D-Arcs, developed by a man named Shibumi. Which brings me to my next point, you must seek out a man named, Mitsuo Yamaki, he will be able to assist you in your search."

"But I don't know any Japanese!"

"Do not worry, the Monster Makers and the Tamers each speak very good English from what I understand. The Monster Makers are made up of a few different people from around the world, so it will be an easy task." Gennai pulled out his signature pineapple laptop and opened it revealing a screen, "Yamaki's headquarters are located in this building right here. Show them your Digimon and they'll let you through."

"Who are the other rangers I'm supposed to find?"

"You will be accompanied by, Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, Prince Dex the Masked Rider, Mack the Overdrive Red Ranger and the Sentinal Knight. Once there, you must attempt to secretly escort the catalyst away from the area and bring him with you to your home. There's an experiment I've been working on with Azulongmon that will allow the digiport to take you straight to one place on earth to another instead of coming back to the Digital World. To do so you must say, "Digiport Open, Alternate Transport to, and name a specific place."

Aria nodded with understanding, "I'm ready."

"Good," Gennai typed in some algorithms on his computers and opened a Digiport, "There's a computer that was put here years ago, there is no one there at this time of day, you'll be able to get to get there without arousing suspicion. If you do run into a tamer just show them your D-3."

"And make sure Lunamon just looks like a stuffed animal," Aria giggled.

"Haha, right. Alright, it's ready to go. Good luck."

"Thank you Gennai, I won't let you down! Digiport Open!" With that Aria disappeared in a flash of light.

(Back in the Real World: Tim's house)

Outside creeping around Tim's house was a small furry creature. And furry isn't the half of it, "Deexxx." Dex had left Furbus in a safe spot and told him to stay, but it had been a long time since Dex left and hadn't come back yet, and he was getting a bit bored and hungry. He went up to the front door of the big house and turned the knob. Oddly enough, it was still unlocked so Furbus walked in. He got down the hall and saw the kitchen to the right. "Fridge!" He squealed not getting the attention of the two other boys watching the television just straight across in the living room. He opened it and tried looking for something to munch on, but he couldn't figure out anything he could eat. (A/N: I seriously can never find anything to eat that I can make into a sandwich or is from dinner the previous night.) Furbus quietly got out of the kitchen and went back to the front door area and went down the stairs he had previously passed up. Quickly he made his way down and opened the door right in front of him. At first he thought no one was there so he looked around the apartment and saw another fridge, went over to it and opened it, but just as he did, "Who's there?" Tim's grandpa came out of the room that was located right next to the fridge, "Timothy, you looking for something to..." He stopped dead in his tracks and saw Furbus, "Well, this is quite the sight!"

"Furbus sorry! Furbus hungry!"

Seeing that this furball could possibly eat a horse, Tim's grandpa decided it couldn't hurt, or so he thought. In minutes, he had made up four fresh chicken sandwiches with Onions, tomatoes, and peppers. Also with chips and very hot salsa on the side as well as a tall glass of Grape juice. (This salsa that he buys IS hot, but I'm used to it now. I love the stuff!) Furbus, being, well, Furbus, began eating right away and there was no stopping him either.

***$*#$*%#*#%Y*

(Reefside)

The Dino-Rangers were whipped! They had stayed morphed, but their suits were smoking and the circuits under the spandex were seen sparking. This new fused digimon, PumpGotsumon had completely out tricked their Super-Dino-Modes and even Conner's Battleizer and Shield of Triumph each failed to do their respective jobs. Tommy had also succumb to the power and couldn't find a way to get at him with either of his Dino-Powers or his Red Zeo Powers. Kat had done some damage with the light sword, but even that didn't help very much. Thankfully she was still standing, "Tommy, let me help you up." As she did, she saw BlackWarGreymon still behind them, but he hadn't done anything, "Wait, why aren't you helping?"

"I'm too powerful," He explained, "As a mega Digimon, especially a Dark one, I could do far more against that Digimon than even many Megas could, I'd obliterate them with just one blow when I'm supposed to just be protecting the Digimon." Katherine nodded with understanding, she turned to the others, "You guys okay?"

Conner felt delirious, "Ugh, I feel like I was hit with 10 tons of lead with 10 more tons of bricks on top of that"

"Normally, I would call you crazy and laugh mockingly at that comment," Kira groaned as she and Trent tried to help each other up, "But it would hurt too much."

"I feel like I've lost 20,000 brain cells all at once and my neuro-pathways are in a state of shock," Ethan moaned, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to play video games ever again." Trent snickered at the comment.

Just then sounds of motorbikes roared in the distance and in seconds were in the vicinity, "Guys! Oh no!" T.K. immediately hopped off his bike, "What happened Dr. O?"

"That's what happened," Tommy pointed towards Pumpkotsumon

"Hey that's Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Wow, that sure brings back memories."

Tim had just gotten to the scene and ran over, "Enough reminiscing T.K., hey you!"

"AH! So the Digital Rangers have come to aid. I've been waiting, or better yet, we've been waiting."

"That's right! And you're cutting into my dessert time!"

Ken grinned from inside his helmet, "And you don't want to get on Yolie's bad side when it comes to dessert."

Yolie suddenly snapped, "THAT'S RIGHT!"

Hawkmon tried to stop her, "Yolie, you're not thinking again! Ohhhh Oy vey."

The others almost ran after her, but Izzy's voice came over the intercom, "Wait! Be careful guys!"

"What's up Izzy?"

"Tai, I don't know if you know this, but while Gotsumon may be a rookie, Pumpkinmon's an Ultimate! Combined, they can cause some major damage as we've already seen!"

"Pumpkinmon an ultimate? I never would've guessed that!"

_"While it's hard to believe T.K., he is. I need you guys to stall for time, something strange is going to happen, I can feel it. I think you're going to need a Power boost, but I'm not sure if it will work or not!"_

"Do what you can Izzy," Kari encouraged, "Digidestined, let's help Yolie!"

Unfortunately, Yolie hadn't heard a word of what Izzy had said and was losing badly. Thankfully though, she was still somehow fighting.

PumpGotsumon seemed to be a little tired from beating up on the Dino-Rangers not just minutes before, but it hardly showed. "Is that all you've got? Seriously, I'm just toying with you girly!"

"And your days of playtime are over!" T.K. mocked loudly.

Matt laughed, "Good one."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!", T.K. roared, showing his protective side, pushed the fused Digimon out of the way from Yolie and slashed him up close with his rod.

Ken ran over to his girlfriend and helped her up, "Yako, you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to T.K., but he sounded really upset."

"He has a right to be." Tim noted, "He's already seemingly lost one friend today and almost lost Kari. It's only reasonable his protective side would come out."

T.K. was doing a good number on the Ultra-Rookie Digimon, despite it being so high leveled. Kari decided it was enough though seeing as he was still fighting real digimon, "T.K.! Calm down!" she shouted as she reached T.K. and tugged at his shoulder, "I think he's had enough."

T.K. breathed hard, "You're right, thanks Kari."

"Ahh, how touching" A voice different from PumpGotsumon rang out, they knew who it was though, "DexDoruguMysticmon!" Yolie breathed hard.

"Another fused Digimon?" BlackWarGreymon questioned, "You'll have to go through me first!"

"I'm not here to fight them, at the moment that is, PumpGotsumon, receive new power! Gotsumon side, DIGIVOLVE!"

The already fused digimon began to shine and started to digivolve. "Gotsumon fusion digivolve to, Meteormon!"

Tai scratched at his helmet, "Huh? I don't see a change at all!"

"I agree with Tai, still looks like PumpGotsumon to me."

"No wait, something is a little different, Matt." Tim observed.

"He's right! The color on Gotsumon looks shinier!" Patamon chirped.

A nervous Izzy came over the com, _"I've got bad news guys, Gotsumon's completely bypassed the Champion level and went straight to Ultimate! He's now Meteormon, of course fused he's now Pumpetiormon! It's possible he can now fight at the same kind of level as BlackWarGreymon and any other big mega digimon!"_

"He's right! I could defeat even you, BlackWarGreymon!"

BlackWarGreymon charged, "IS THAT SO? We'll just see about THAT!"

"No wait! BlackWarGreymon, don't do it!" Cody yelled out.

(Corinth)

"You can't hide for long Masked Rider, so come out and face..." Before he could continue he was interrupted.

"It worked! I mean, of course it worked, but then again pulling off teleportation is hard. Especially teleporting another person, which I've only done one other time." Ziggy almost continued, but realized what was in front of him, "Oh, you must be this guys' enemy."

Ignoring Ziggy, Count Dregon spoke, "Dex, we meet again, nephew!"

"You're no uncle of mine, you were banned for life."

"Tut, tut, you know what I came here for. Tell me where the catalyst is and I'll spare this worthless planet. For now that is."

"What? This guy's your uncle?"

"He once was, but has been turned evil by manipulation and greed. He was jealous of my father for being the heir of the Masked Rider powers, and tried to steal it from my grandfather, King Lexion and killed my father in the process. I will never let you have the Masked Rider Powers, nor will you find the Catalyst."

"Yeah! We'll blast you into smithereens before we tell you!"

"Ziggy, no offense, but stick to hand puppets, battle talk isn't your forte."

"No matter! You'll be the ones destroyed anyways! Maggots! Cyclopter, get out here now!"

Ziggy pulled out his Nitro Sword and Dex readied himself for battle with his sword and a martial arts stance, obviously one based off a bug.

Cyclopter sported his Cannon Wheels motorcycle and was ready with his laser gun.

"Chopper, I need you now!"

Within seconds Dex's talking motorcycle came to his aid, "Ready for battle Dex."

Ziggy couldn't believe it, "It...I mean, he talks?"

"Sure does." Then Dex looked around and saw that there were a lot more Maggots than usual. He and Ziggy fought anyways, and killed off several hundred, but were exhausted seeing another 200 pop up to make it a total of 500. "They're like weeds!" Ziggy panicked.

"HAHA! Too many for you nephew? I've spent these last 15 years, cloning new minions and strengthening my army! You're now outnumbered."

"Think again! Drive Lance!"

'GO Rangers GO Rangers, Go Rangers GO! POW...ER RAN...GERS! Operation Ooooverdrive!'

"Mack Hartford, Operation Overdrive, Red Ranger!"

"Lunar Cube! Saber Mode!"

"Merrick Baliton! Lunar Wolf Ranger! Power Rangers...Wild Force!"

"ZEN SLASH!...I am, ZenAtku, Duke Org!"

This didn't startle Dregon one bit, "An Org eh? You might find this quite nice then. DiscOrg!

A giant org compiled with boomboxes and DVD players, equipped with steel discs started shooting out discs at all the Rangers and ZenAtku, actually damaging all of them.

In just a far out distance, about over dozens of miles from Corinth, a couple of travelers, were wandering. They weren't just any travelers however. "Wow, what's with your horn Toxica?"

"I don't know, it's a strong org signature."

"But that can't be right, we stopped all the orgs along with the rangers including Master Org. We're the only ones left."

"Apparently not. Let's go Jindrax."

They quickly made their way to Corinth. Being orgs they were pretty swift, so it wasn't too bad for them. Sure enough once they reached Corinth, their surprises were realized. They saw the rangers fighting the DiscOrg. "Unbelievable, there really was an org signature!"

"My horn doesn't lie. But wait, there's something stronger than just that org, another org."

"What? Impossible!"

Toxica peered closer, "No, it can't be!"

"Can't be who? What are you talking about? I can't see a thing!"

"ZenAtku, he's alive!"

"Okay, now I think you're seeing things. You are getting..."

"If you say it, I will pound you to the ground."

"Okay, okay, we'll go check it out."

"It's weird" She said as they ran closer, "ZenAtku is fighting the DiscOrg!"

"It's gotta be a mirage, playing tricks on you." But as they reached the battle, he realized he was wrong, "Okay, never mind!" He immediately started using his swords and knife tricks and started blasting away at the Maggots while Toxica slammed dozens of them with her staff. It truly was a surprise attack to both the rangers and Dregon. Once all of them were out of the way, it was just the rangers, Dregon, DiscOrg and Cyclopter.

"Impressive work of gaining quick allies! But it won't be enough. We will get the catalyst first, just you wait!" With that, Dregon and his minions all disappeared.

Dex powered down, "I can't thank you all enough."

Mac took off his helmet and extended a hand of greeting, "It was our pleasure. I'm Mack."

"Greetings, I'm Dex, from the planet Edenoi."

"I've heard of you," Toxica stated, "You're the Masked Rider!"

"That's right, I am. And you guys?" He turned to Merrick and ZenAtku.

"I'm Merrick, Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, and this is ZenAtku, a friend."

"But how?" Jindrax still couldn't believe it, "He was destroyed."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I now fight alongside Merrick. It is you who I can not believe that would help."

"We... changed our ways, Jindrax and I."

Mac extended a hand of appreciation to the two, "Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say, I'm glad you have."

"As am I!" A golden being bellowed. "Thank you all for coming. I am the Sentinal Knight for those who don't know me. I'm sorry I'm late to the party, but I had a small matter to attend to."

Jindrax was shocked, "The Sentinal Knight? This just keeps getting better!"

"Yes, thanks to the Overdrive Rangers, I have the Corona Aurora back in my possession and the Sword Excelsior which restored my powers! But now, there is a new task that multiple evils are attempting to pursue. The Digital Catalyst. I am here to ask if you all would assist me in finding and retrieving this Catalyst so that it remains in safety."

Ziggy didn't miss a beat, "An exploration? I'm in! I've just got to inform Dr. K."

"ZenAtku and I are most willing to help."

"No contest here, I have to stop my uncle from getting to it," Dex said determined.

"Then it's settled! We must get there quickly!" The Sentinal Knight urged.

"Wait! We're going with you!" Toxica exclaimed.

"That's right, you may need some backup with possible orgs!"

"Thank you orgs for volunteering. We can use all the help we can get. Everyone, form a circle and we will transport us to our destination!

(Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

Davis found himself wandering around in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was as if he should be there. He passed Pennbrook University, then John Adams High School a couple blocks away and multiple streets until he reached an odd part of the suburbs and came to a place called, "The Centre" which was surrounded by other shut down buildings. In the distance he heard the sound of a roaring motorcycle coming his way, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Just then the door opened, startling him, "Hello, we've been expecting you Davis. I'm Mr. Mack, please do come on in."

The motorcycle came closer and seemingly stopped off in the distance, the man riding took off his helmet, and frowned as he looked straight at Davis and Mr. Mack, "Please don't go in there!" He whispered loudly. "You do, and you may regret it."

Davis must've heard him because he looked around thinking he heard something like his conscious, but Davis turned back and began to walk in, not noticing that his D-Terminal fell out of his hands and into the dirt as he walked inside and the door immediately shut.

The man then ran over to the place, picked up the D-Terminal , went back to his motorcycle and dialed a number on his cell phone, "Jonathan? Yeah, Mr. T., it's me Shawn. I've got some disturbing news." He scrolled through the D-Terminal, saw Davis's picture and his name: 'Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya'.

Next time on the Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!

"I hope you consider joining us Davis. You'll make a great addition to our group."

"I don't know. It seems great and all, but my friends..."

"Ah, the ones who are abandoning you and making fun of you?"

"Yeah, but only sometimes."

"Sometimes can even be too much Davis. Here, we won't judge you or laugh at you. It's obvious they do not see you as a person, but we do. We believe in you."

"Hmm, I guess." Part of Davis felt he was right, but a major part of Davis was gnawing at him saying that this was a trick. But he didn't care.

(In another part of Philadelphia, near Penbrook and John Adams High)

"Mr. T., I'm glad you could meet with me, we've got a situation. A young boy, close to the age I was at when I rebelled a lot, is at that same club I almost joined."

Jonathan rubbed his chin, "This IS dangerous, we need to warn his family and friends."

(Reefside)

_"Guys! I think I have a way that you might be able to stop PumpMeteormon! Use Metal Armor Champion mode! It will allow you to hook up your digimon to you at the Champion level, kind of like Armored vests!"_

"Almost like a battleizer," Conner noted.

"It's worth a shot!"

Tim nodded, "I agree T.K., let's do this!"

They shouted in unison, "METAL ARMOR: CHAMPION MODE!"

THAT'S NEXT TIME ON THE DIGITAL AND DINO-THUNDER POWER RANGERS!"

Ending credits...

"Will Davis consider starting his own club?"

"Will Furbus eat Tim and his family out of house and home?"

"Does Furbus have a career in bribery?"

"Will Jindrax and Toxica ever get married?"

"Will DexDoruguMysticmon and BlackWarGreymon become arch rivals?"

ALL THIS AND MORE, NEXT TIME!


End file.
